


Делить на два

by Schmetti



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmetti/pseuds/Schmetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ты ведь неплохой. Молодой еще, невежливый, резкий, но неплохой.  Только на что ты готов ради него?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Делить на два

Дождь смывал с сапог дорожную пыль и чужую кровь.  
Меч вышел из груди противника так же легко, как из ножен. Лицо Сквало, сосредоточенное и искаженное напряжением, разглаживалось, будто дождь смывал и отголоски боя; но сердце все еще бешено стучало и никак не могло успокоиться. Сквало подставил лицо дождю и жадно вдохнул влажный, пропитанный запахом земли воздух. Он вспоминал последние минуты, переживая радость от победы еще раз: противник был действительно достойным.  
От звонка телефона Сквало вздрогнул, оцепенение и задумчивость спали.

― Чего тебе?

Слышно было плохо, кажется, во время боя телефон пострадал. Сквало нажал на громкую связь, сквозь шипение раздался невнятный местами голос Луссурии.  
Сквало напрягся. Отошел от трупа и уселся на поваленное грозой дерево.

― Старик мертв.

Сквало выдохнул.

― Сам сдох или помог кто?

― Сердце.

― И что ты от меня хочешь? На похороны не приду. Так ему и надо, мудаку, давно пора было сдохнуть, и так на этом свете задержался. ― Сквало бы никогда не простил Тимотео. Даже если тот уже покойник ― пусть в гробу все посмертие вертится.

― Сквало, ― перебил Луссурия, его голос был то ли взволнованным, то ли в нем сквозило нетерпение. ― Колыбели больше нет. Занзас скоро придет в себя. ― Сквало стиснул пальцами мокрую рыхлую кору, вгоняя в нее ногти. ― Он в коме, но врачи говорят, что это ненадолго.

― Блядь, ― только и смог сказать Сквало. ― Буду. Ничего не делайте. Ждите.

Забылась недавняя победа, будто ее и не было. Мысли  стару стали о другом, о радостном, долгожданном. Сквало не мог поверить, но Луссурия не шутил ― с таким не шутят. И Сквало проклинал в этот момент все: ливень, размытые дороги, то, что до аэропорта ему ехать пять часов, а потом лететь еще десять.  
Сквало не мог опоздать, эту встречу он представлял восемь лет. Он обязательно должен быть рядом, когда Занзас проснется.

***

Сквало успел.  
Занзас еще не приходил в себя, но врачи обещали, что это может случиться в любой момент. Сквало мерил шагами комнату и поглядывал на Занзаса. Карман оттягивала коробка с кольцом Вонголы, его Сквало отдал Луссурия после похорон. Сквало теребил ее, бархат был шершавым и раздражал подушечки пальцев. Раздражала ситуация. Минуты тянулись так медленно, что Сквало готов был сорваться куда-нибудь, делать что-то, но понимал, что не может. Больше всего на свете сейчас он хотел быть рядом, когда Занзас очнется.  
Надо было чем-нибудь заняться. Чем-то, что избавило бы мозг от постоянных мыслей «ну когда же, когда?».

― Поехали в особняк Вонголы, ― сказал Сквало, когда Луссурия зашел узнать, как дела. ― Там все готово?

― Да. Но может, подождем, пока Занзас очнется?

― С ним все в порядке, он только не приходит в себя. Пусть очнется там и охуеет, ― усмехнулся Сквало. Это вдруг показалось ему отличной идей. ― Поехали.

Занзасу нашли кресло-каталку, Сквало сам толкал его до машины, а потом пересаживал на заднее сидение. Машину вел Луссурия. Сквало устроился рядом с Занзасом, всю дорогу сжимал его руку и смотрел, пытаясь уловить хоть какие-то изменения в лице Занзаса.  
Будто разлуки длиной в годы не было. Сквало столько нужно было сказать. Столько сделать. Сквало уткнулся в скулу Занзаса губами, его щека была горячей. Занзас вздохнул и не открыл глаза. Сквало обнял его крепче. Он чувствовал, что скоро все наладится.

***

― Все плохо, ― сказал Сквало, усаживаясь на столешницу и наблюдая за тем, как Занзас кромсает ветчину для бутербродов. ― Школьную сумку Сквало кинул под ноги, и она тут же раскрылась, обнажая свои внутренности ― пару драных тетрадей и корешки учебников. ― Не знаю, как выдержу.

Занзас хмыкнул, подцепил кончиком ножа кусок и протянул Сквало.

― Пожри, полегчает. Не понимаю, зачем ты туда ходишь, если тебе так не нравится.

― Ты учишься.

― И что?

― Я не могу быть безграмотным идиотом.

Занзас рассмеялся.

― Ты лучше, чем все грамотные идиоты, которых я знаю. ― Даже когда Занзас хотел сказать что-то приятное, получалось своеобразно. На его комплименты посторонние могли и обидеться, но Сквало успел уже к этому привыкнуть.

― Ну спасибо, ― рассмеялся он. Занзас положил куски ветчины на хлеб. Они сидели на столе и ели.

― Я скоро уезжаю, а сегодня был последний в этом году экзамен. Совсем не провалился ― Каваллоне дал списать. Хорошо тебе…

― Мне никто не дает списать. ― Сквало сочувствующе кивнул, к Занзасу приходили частные учителя. Сквало не знал, как бы вынес такую пытку каждый день. ― А ты поосторожнее с этим Каваллоне. Слышал, у его семьи дела сейчас не очень, мало ли что он предложит сделать тебе потом взамен на свою помощь.

Сквало вспомнил, как Дино радостно улыбался ему и спрашивал, не нужно ли дать списать конспекты за все пропущенные уроки, и подумал, что нет, такой на пакости вряд ли когда-нибудь в жизни будет способен. Он вроде должен быть следующим боссом семьи, но Сквало сомневался, что он вообще дотянет до этого момента, слишком непутевым казался. Не было в нем хватки, как у Занзаса. Вот Занзас своего никогда не упустит, вцепится зубами, как бульдог, в свою цель, и хер оторвешь.

― Как скажешь, ― Сквало не собирался с ним спорить. Тем более была для разговора тема поинтереснее, не зря же Занзас позвал его сюда.

― Пошли прогуляемся.

Они соскочили со стола одновременно.

На улице было хорошо. Время клонилось к вечеру, жара спала, и дышалось легче. Сквало брел за Занзасом, сунув руки в карманы, и насвистывал какую-то мелодию. Они вышли за территорию поместья и свернули на грунтовую дорогу, в сторону апельсиновых рощ.

Занзас то и дело оборачивался. Он не проверял, идет ли Сквало за ним, ― Сквало всегда ходил почти неслышно, ― Занзас должен был знать, что идет, спиной всегда чувствовал. Наверное, Занзасу просто хотелось смотреть. Они не виделись почти месяц, Сквало и сам соскучился. И пока Занзас шел впереди, Сквало смотрел на его яркие перья в волосах и думал о том, что ему бы в Америке жить и каким-нибудь племенем управлять, чем не местная мафия, туда бы он лучше вписался.

Занзас потом признался, что у Сквало тогда был такой дурашливо-беззаботный вид, что хотелось спросить, чего он забыл тут, идиот, они о серьезном говорить идут, а он свистит какую-то песню.  
А песню Сквало потом не помнил, вылетела из головы.  
Помнил, что ноги в сандалях колола сухая трава, когда Занзас окончательно свернул с дороги и пошел в сторону рощи.

Они устроились под деревьями почти у края, далеко не заходили.  
Сквало стоял, подперев дерево, Занзас уселся прямо на землю.

― Что хотел сказать?

― Я знаю, что старик написал завещание. ― Сквало молчал и ждал, что скажет Занзас дальше. ― Я перерыл все, но дома его не нашел.

― Ты…

― Я знаю обо всех тайниках Тимотео, ― поморщился Занзас, будто вспомнил о чем-то таком болезненном, что действительно неприятно вспоминать. Сквало редко замечал за ним такое проявление эмоций. Кажется, тема была Занзасу сильно небезразлична, чего он не хотел показывать. ― Мне нужно увидеть его завещание.

― И что думаешь делать?

Сквало, схватившись рукой за ствол дерева, наклонился вперед, почти над Занзасом, а потом качнулся назад и снова встал прямо. Занзас тянул и что-то точно не хотел говорить.

Сквало видел, спрашивать бесполезно.

― Сколько это терпит? Скоро я буду занят.

― Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Со стариком может всякое случиться. Сдохнет и оставит после себя писульку.

― Все знают, что ты его сын, тебе нечего опасаться. Ты будешь следующим главой Вонголы.

― Конечно, ― на лице Занзаса была такая уверенность, что Сквало, даже если и сомневался в своих словах, то сейчас точно понял, что Занзас ― будет.

Занзас вытянул ноги, а потом и вовсе улегся на землю.

― Но проверить надо.

Сквало опустился рядом с ним. Он хотел уехать уже завтра, но, наверное, теперь придется остаться.

― Тогда я задержусь. У тебя есть план, ― Сквало даже не спрашивал, Занзас бы не позвал, если бы давно уже все не решил.

Занзас нашарил его правую руку и сжал пальцы. Трава щекотала запястье, но освобождать руку Сквало не собирался. Это была благодарность Занзаса, от которой Сквало и не думал отказываться. Занзасу почему-то в голову не приходило, что проще сказать спасибо.  
Наверное, это и правда было важно, и Сквало чувствовал гордость оттого, что Занзас позвал именно его.

***

― Приехали.

Луссурия выскочил из машины и вытащил из багажника кресло.  
Особняк не выглядел опустевшим, всех людей Тимотео разогнали пару дней назад, стены еще не успели остыть от людского тепла. Сквало не любил дом, но знал, что Занзасу принципиально владеть им. Пусть очнется тут, а потом спалит этот пережиток прошлого, эту черную глыбу прошлого ко всем чертям.  
Но Сквало подозревал, что Занзас не сможет так легко отказаться от дома, хотя они бы могли жить где угодно, если бы Занзас захотел.

Сквало закатил Занзаса в прихожую и остановился, решая, куда направиться дальше. На первом этаже был бывший кабинет Тимотео. Сквало усмехнулся и пошел туда.  
Он довез Занзаса до кабинета и усадил в кресло, где когда-то сидел Тимотео. Где когда-то сидел сам Занзас, небрежно развалившись и закинув на стол ноги, и мечтал, что Вонгола будет его.

Сквало был рад, что не успел на похороны старика ― тут и так было достаточно тех, кто лил о нем слезы. Сквало был бы некстати, он все еще злился, что Тимотео не хотел делать Занзаса наследником. Сквало не знал никого достойнее, никого, кто так жаждал своей цели. Теперь мечта Занзаса наконец-то осуществится. Все могло испортить лишь завещание, но о нем никто ничего не знал. Видимо, самоуверенный старикашка думал, что с ним ничего не случится, и оттягивал его составление. Это было им на руку, никто не будет оспаривать право единственного наследника стать главой семьи.  
Сквало ничего слушать не хотел о том, что Занзас был Тимотео не родным сыном. И, как только Занзас очнется, они разберутся со всеми, кто посмеет что-то возразить.

Сквало присел на край стола. Налил себе скотча и кивнул Занзасу.

― Мы с тобой еще не раз выпьем вместе, босс.

Он закинул ногу за ногу, оперся рукой о столешницу и, склонив голову, уставился на Занзаса, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то отголоски жизни. Занзас хмурился. На его лице, казалось, застыло навечно недовольное выражение. Хотелось разгладить складку между бровями. Сквало провел по его шее пальцем, повторяя рисунок шрама. Притронулся губами к его лбу, заправил прядь волос, спадающих на лицо, за ухо и выпил еще.

Занзасу было шестнадцать лет. Сквало бы никогда не поверил, что ему шестнадцать. В колыбели он не менялся, но сейчас, видя его, Сквало мог сказать, что человеку перед ним много пришлось пережить. Он не был похож на того подростка, которым был восемь лет назад.

Сквало гладил его по щеке. Занзас вот-вот должен был проснуться, Сквало чувствовал это, и сердце билось, замирая каждый раз, когда грудь Занзаса вздымалась при новом вздохе.

― Просыпайся, ― Сквало взял его ладонь и сжал в своей. Наклонился к Занзасу, и тут что-то уперлось в его бок. Сквало нащупал в кармане коробку, о которой уже успел позабыть.

Мысль, пришедшая в голову, казалась в тот момент такой правильной, что Сквало даже не задумался и не сомневался ни секунды.

Сквало соскользнул со стола на пол, встал перед Занзасом на колени.  
Посмотрел на него снизу вверх ― лучи солнца, лившиеся в окно, путались в волосах Занзаса. Он был таким спокойным, внушающим уверенность.  
Сквало достал кольцо Вонголы и надел его на палец Занзаса. Перстень засверкал, будто ожил; Занзас задышал чаще.  
Сквало поднес его руку к губам и поцеловал. Лизнул костяшки пальцев, закрыл глаза, прижимая его ладонь к своей щеке, и услышал хриплый вздох.

Мгновенно вскочил.

Занзас задыхался. Из носа по губам и подбородку текла кровь; Сквало запрокинул его голову, и Занзас закашлялся.

― Занзас, блядь. ― Сквало все еще пытался помочь ему сам, но ничего не получалось. ― Луссурия, врача, быстро! ― крикнул он, вытирая кровь с лица Занзаса. Сквало в панике осматривал его, не понимая, что вызвало такую реакцию. Глаза выхватывали кусками ― искривленный рот, растрепанные волосы. Пятна крови на рубашке. Рука. Рука Занзаса на подлокотнике кресла, на которой, казалось, еще ярче горело кольцо Вонголы и теперь было окутано густым красноватым свечением.

Сквало не думал, сдернул кольцо с пальца, сунул в карман. Приступ сразу же прекратился, но Занзас оставался неспокоен, будто ему снились кошмары, будто не прекратила его терзать эта внезапная боль. Зрачки под веками двигались, тело сводили судороги.

 

Врач появился быстро, он все еще был в доме и должен был находиться с ними до того момента, как Занзас очнется и будет полностью в порядке.  
Луссурия пришел следом и никуда не уходил, пока тот проводил осмотр.

― Ничего не понимаю. Резкое ухудшение состояния. Он не реагирует на свет, капилляры в глазах полопались, ― сказал доктор после нескольких минут обследования. ― Что вы делали, когда это случилось? ― спросил он.

― Я был тут, ― Сквало махнул рукой. ― Занзас сидел у стола, ничего больше.

Врач недоверчиво посмотрел на Сквало.

― Влияние Колыбели на организм трудно предсказать, ― задумчиво сказал он. ― Слишком редкие случаи, чтобы их изучать. Но теперь я не могу давать прогнозов, когда он очнется. Ничего не могу сказать.

Сквало кивнул.

― Оставьте нас, ― сказал он, Луссурия вывел врача и закрыл за собой дверь.

Тошнило. Горечь, подступившую к горлу, скотчем залить не получилось. Сквало было так гадко, как никогда в жизни. Он был во всем виноват.  
Занзаса положили на диван во время осмотра, и Сквало наматывал круги вокруг него, а потом уселся в ногах, рухнув на пол.

Проклятое кольцо будто жгло его карман.  
Теперь они понимал слова о том, что кольцо само выбирает достойного, выбирает себе хозяина. Это блядское кольцо было виной тому, что Занзас, может, теперь никогда не очнется. А им нужно было столько всего сделать, столько успеть… Сквало откинул голову и уперся затылком в бедро Занзаса.

― Занзас. Занзас, блядь, ты никогда меня не простишь.  
Сквало сам себя не прощал. Сквало напивался.

― Я так долго тебя ждал, а в итоге все похерил. ― Сквало вытащил из кармана кольцо, грани его переливались в свете настольной лампы. Пока они провозились с осмотром, давно стемнело. Сквало выключил основной свет, чтобы не видеть, как Занзас бледен, и только лампа на столе все еще пыталась разогнать наступающие ночные тени. ― Я хотел, как лучше. Теперь я должен все исправить.

Сквало повернулся к Занзасу и прижался щекой к его колену. Обхватил рукой его ноги.

― Слышишь, Занзас! Я сдохну, но все исправлю. Все будет хорошо. Как раньше ― и еще лучше.

Сквало подвинулся, погладил Занзаса по волосам, положил ладонь на затылок и приподнял голову с подушки. У губ Занзаса был вкус крови, напоминающий о том, что Сквало натворил.

***

Талбот вертел в пальцах кольцо Вонголы минут двадцать, прежде чем сказать:

― Ошибки быть не может, оно настоящее.

А то Сквало не знал.

― Его сняли с пальца Тимотео. Оно не может быть не настоящим, ― раздраженно ответил он.

― Тогда все просто. Значит, Занзас не истинный наследник.

Сквало оскалился.

― Не еби мне тут мозг истинными наследниками. Мне плевать, кто должен им быть. Им станет Занзас.

― Даже если ему придется харкать кровью всю жизнь?

Сквало направил на Талбота меч.

― Ты сделаешь копию. Так, чтобы никто не отличил от оригинала. А это уничтожишь. И поклянешься, что будешь молчать.

Талбот посмотрел на него с удивлением, будто Сквало сказал неимоверную глупость.

― Ты предлагаешь уничтожить то, что существует века, оно же передавалось…

― Похуй. ― Сквало только хотел, чтобы Занзас очнулся и был счастлив. На ценность этой побрякушки ему было плевать, он бы с радостью сам порубил это кольцо на миллион маленьких кусочков железа, если бы мог.

― Даже если кольца не будет, Занзас не очнется. Оно его прокляло ― его и его кровь.

― Ты знаешь, как снять проклятие.

Сквало раздражал их разговор. Клещами приходилось вытаскивать из Талбота слова. Сквало любил, когда информацию ему предоставляли всю, сразу и, желательно, добровольно.

― Нет.

― Так какого хера ты засираешь мне мозг уже час, если ничего не можешь предложить? Ни уничтожить его, ни помочь Занзасу?

― Один мой знакомый может, ― спокойно продолжил Талбот. ― Но будь готов к тому, что его предложение вряд ли тебе понравится. Придется прокатиться. Тебе. Я в ссоре с ним уже много лет, за вас просить не хочу и не буду.

Сквало хмыкнул. Неудивительно. С таким-то характером вообще странно, как Талбот все еще жив.

― Где он?

― Недалеко, ― усмехнулся он. ― В Марокко. По крайне мере был там лет пятнадцать назад, больше ничего я о нем не слышал. Может, он вообще уже помер.

― Хер вас проймешь, таких, всех переживете, ― проворчал Сквало. ― Мне придется взять Занзаса с собой.

― Твои проблемы. Нельзя быть таким нетерпеливым. Если бы Занзас надел кольцо, когда пришел в себя, то отделался бы кровью из носа или обмороком. И не был бы сейчас тем, кто напоминает овощ.

― Мораль захотелось почитать? Не того нашел, ― прошипел Сквало. ― Лучше адрес того деда скажи. Такие, как вы, всю жизнь сидите на заднице на одном месте, вам на соседнюю улицу переехать слабо.

― Не знаю я адрес. Тебе нужно ― сам ищи. Он всегда был известен как Али.

Сквало замер. Последний убитый им мечник что-то втирал ему о каком-то Али. Блядь, кажется, Али был его учителем. Оставалось надеяться, что тот старикан поссорился не только с Талботом и что у него вообще непростые отношения со всеми людьми.

 

Занзас спал беспокойно.  
Сквало гладил его по голове, это не помогало, жест его был скорее рассеянный, он успокаивал Сквало больше, чем самого Занзаса. Будь тот в сознании, разорался бы уже давно от такого проявления заботы. Сквало невесело усмехнулся.

Если бы не частный самолет, он не знал бы, как объяснил, зачем тащит в путешествие человека в состоянии, близком к коме. Сейчас все было просто. С тех пор, как состояние Занзаса нормализовалось, и врач разрешил, скрепя сердце, перелет, осталось только погрузить Занзаса на борт. Пара часов ― и в лицо им будет дуть сухой горячий ветер.

 

Воздух Марокко пах для Сквало победой ― одной из последних, перед тем, как жизнь пошла под откос. Сколько еще побед будет, Сквало теперь не мог сказать. За одну единственную ― победу в этом путешествии ― он был готов отдать все.

Мертвый ученик Али был настоящим треплом, говорил без умолку, пока Сквало не перерезал ему горло. Но даже от его трепа была польза. Сквало хорошо помнил, что происходило во время того боя, каждое его слово. Старик должен жить где-то недалеко, не в самой пустыне. Там, где скалы не еще успели превратиться в песок, но где уже не было видно моря.  
Сквало отряхнул сапоги, песок налипал на них мелкой пылью.  
Он колесил по пустыне добрых полдня, и солнце уже начинало клониться к горизонту. Ночью будет холоднее, а еще ничерта не будет видно. Но пока Сквало щурился; солнечные очки не спасали от солнца, а кондиционер ― от зноя.

Он объезжал поселения, разбросанные в предгорьях, одно за другим. Расспрашивая местных, он чувствовал себя охотником, нагоняющим добычу.  
Занзас лежал на заднем сидении. Джип казался Сквало огромным после тех машин, которые он привык водить, и очень пустым. Если бы Занзас сидел рядом, говорил, было бы намного лучше. Сквало бы тогда было плевать на то, в какой машине и где они едут.  
На пятый или шестой раз Сквало заебала вежливость и осторожность. Местные, смотрящие на него, как на пришельца, раздражали все больше. Взрослые сторонились, но ребятня окружала его машину, как только он останавливался и глушил мотор. Сквало казалось: расспрашивай он о шамане чуть менее расторопно, однажды он бы вернулся и нашел от джипа только пустое место.

Дети были любопытны, а еще ― бестолковы, и если взрослые привыкли держать язык за зубами, не очень-то жалуя приезжих, то ребятня была полной противоположностью. Сквало злорадно обрадовался, когда какой-то мальчишка все-таки проболтался, не успев заткнуться, когда даже остальные идиоты замолчали. Али жил тут, в этой деревне, и ― проследив движение руки пацана, Сквало увидел древнего деда.

Скало потрепал мальчишку по голове. Усмехнулся. Если бы в свои четырнадцать он был таким же треплом, долго бы не протянул.  
Сквало понаблюдал за стариком несколько минут, оценивая, опасен ли он.  
Тот как раз загонял последних овец, вернувшихся с пастбища, размахивал посохом и что-то кричал, за громким блеянием стада и криками ребятни вокруг Сквало не мог разобрать слов. Сквало он казался таким древним, но одновременно настолько полным сил, что он невольно проникся к нему уважением. Ему чудилось, что в любой момент выструганный из корявой ветви посох может превратиться в меч. Сквало бы тогда совсем не удивился.  
Пустыня всегда так действовала на Сквало: голова была забита какой-то ерундой, а ботинки ― песком, и трудно было избавиться и от первого, и от второго.

Старик сел у забора загона на низкую скамейку, вытащил из-за пазухи трубку и закурил. Приставил палку рядом с собой и наконец-то перестал делать вид, что не замечает чужака. Он долго рассматривал Сквало, и тот почувствовал себя неуютно под взглядом черных выразительных глаз.  
Старик кивнул ему, и Сквало подошел.

Откуда-то он знал, что Сквало искал его, и поиски были длинными.

― Ты тот, кто убил моего ученика, ― сказал Али вместо приветствия. Голос его был глубоким, такой бы слушать, когда он рассказывает какие-нибудь местные легенды. ― Как ты смел прийти на мою землю?

― Я тот, кто победил его в честном бою, ― ответил Сквало, не скрывая гордости. ― Если тебя это утешит, то он был достойным противником. ― Старик усмехнулся.

― Чего тебе нужно? Учить тебя нет смысла, ты знаешь все, чему бы я мог тебя научить.

― Мой друг нуждается в помощи. Ты должен…

― Я всю жизнь жил так, что теперь никому ничего не должен, ― сердито пыхнул он трубкой.

― Хочешь получить меч своего ученика? Он хоть и сдох в конце как безродная собака, но меч…

Старик изменился в лице, было заметно, что ему неприятен разговор.

― Что с твоим другом?

― Проклятое кольцо.

Старик пожал плечами и посмотрел на Сквало с холодным безразличием, но Сквало чувствовал, что есть что-то еще в его взгляде. Что-то, что он упускал.

― Ничего не знаю о кольцах. Я кузнец, всю жизнь делаю мечи.

― Талбот послал меня к тебе.

Старик поднялся и пошел к хижине, подметая пыльную землю ветхой одеждой.

― Иди за мной, ― сказал он, обернувшись. ― И друга своего возьми. Он же с тобой?

Сквало кивнул. Рыкнул на детей, облепивших машину, и те разбежались, попрятались за сухие кусты колючек по обе стороны дороги.  
Сквало вытащил Занзаса, закинул его руки себе на плечи, и, взвалив на спину, потащил. В доме опустил на деревянную лавку, отполированную множеством задниц, что на ней успели посидеть, и встал рядом.

Али долго рассматривал кольцо Вонголы.

― Да, хорошее кольцо, сделано с умом. А он точно не тот, кому оно должно принадлежать, ― Али кивнул на Занзаса.

― Он тот, кто его заслужил, ― безапелляционно сказал Сквало, делая шаг вперед и поднимая меч. Сколько еще он встретит мудаков, которые будут думать, что ему нужна правда? Старик только рассмеялся. Кинул свой выцветший халат на спинку стула и уселся за стол.

― Тебе бы научиться не бросаться сразу с мечом наперевес на тех, кто говорит тебе против слов, а хотя бы дослушать.

Сквало опустил руку.

― Ты поможешь, или я тащился сюда зря?  
Старик посмотрел на него, его глаза улыбались, но было в них что-то ужасно пустое и грустное.

― Ты ведь неплохой. Молодой еще, невежливый, резкий, но неплохой, ― улыбнулся он. ― Только на что ты готов ради него?

Этот старый черт знал, как помочь Занзасу, точно знал. И смотрел так, будто Сквало сейчас был самым интересным в мире зрелищем. Каким тупицей надо быть, чтобы спрашивать, на что он готов.

― Блядь, на все. Только верни его.

― Ты готов больше никогда с ним не говорить? Не встречаться?

― Я не говорил с ним восемь лет, не видел столько же. Это уже было похоже на вечность.

Сквало еще не понимал, куда клонит Али, он мог ожидать чего угодно и не думал, что отделается малой кровью. Малая кровь ― это Талбот. Если он был не в состоянии помочь, значит, все правда пиздец.

А этот дед был хоть и себе на уме, но Сквало видел, что толк в кольцах знает. Не видеть? Не говорить? Сквало уже забыл, каково это. Он точно знал, что не сможет жить нормально, если Занзаса не будет совсем. Но он не готов был допустить, чтобы Занзас был где-то еще, где-то совсем не с ним и надеялся, до этого не дойдет.

― Молодой и глупый. Угробил своего друга, ― вздохнул он. ― Тяжело тебе придется.

Сквало начинал злиться. Он не видел смысла в бестолковых разговорах.

― Или ты… ― Сквало стиснул зубы, сдерживаясь, чтобы не наговорить лишнего. У него и так по лицу, наверное, все читалось.

― Я помогу. Только потом не проси меня ничего исправить.

― Я не передумаю. Занзас должен проснуться.

Старик покрутил кольцо Вонголы в руках и кивнул.

***

Сквало чувствовал себя совершенно вымотанным. Они проторчали в той деревне полтора дня и вернулись поздно ночью.  
После того, как старик пообещал помочь, он дал Занзасу и Сквало что-то выпить, а потом мир стал мутным и вязким, и Сквало не мог разобрать, что дальше происходило. Он видел необычное серебристое сияние, в ушах усыпляюще гудело. Сутки пролетели за какие-то жалкие минуты, сбились в потоки слов, снов, которые не отличить от реальности, и воспоминаний.

Когда Сквало пришел в себя, Али долго рассказывал о том, что сделал. Сквало понимал медленно, сознание все еще было опьянено напитком. Он чувствовал, как с каждым словом Али где-то глубоко внутри зарождается страх. Побороть это оказалось сосем непросто. Сквало давно не чувствовал такого раздражающего волнения, давно так не боялся.

Он жадно пил воду, думая о словах Али и надеясь, что все еще спит. Сердце не прекращало громыхать в груди.  
Успокаивала мысль, что Занзасу точно должно стать лучше, и Сквало сосредоточился на ней.  
Все, что нужно было сделать ― не снимать неприметное кольцо с пальца Занзаса, которое надел старик. Кольцо было без пламени, казалось обычным, но когда Сквало притронулся к нему, оно обожгло холодом, и Сквало вдруг стало так тоскливо, что захотелось напиться или долго-долго колесить по пустыне в одиночестве. Старик сказал, что это правильная реакция для тех, кому кольцо не предназначено.

Али ничего не обещал и не прощался, и все больше хмурился, глядя на Сквало. Эмоции расчерчивали лицо, и так иссушенное ветрами и солнцем, еще большим количеством морщин, придавая ему резкие, совсем старческие черты.

― Ты пожалеешь, рано или поздно, о том, что сделал, ― сказал Али, провожая Сквало до порога. ― Вы оба пожалеете. Я могу подумать, как еще вам помочь, если проклятое кольцо ты оставишь мне.

Сквало, не раздумывая, кивнул. Ему было плевать, что станет с Кольцом Вонголы. После того, как Талбот отказался его уничтожить, Сквало решил, что найдет того, кто согласится это сделать, сразу же, как вернется в Италию.

― Делай с ним, что хочешь. Видеть его не могу.

Сквало хотел верить, что все действительно сработает, что Занзас придет в себя, но он настолько отвык доверять словам и людям, что решил ни на что не надеяться, пока с Занзасом действительно не будет все в порядке.

***

Луссурия встретил их молча. Он был против их отъезда, но его мнение Сквало не интересовало. Сейчас, убедившись, что с Занзасом все нормально, и путешествие не повредило его здоровью еще больше, он молчал. Боялся спрашивать. Или боялся того, что может ответить Сквало.

После того, как Занзаса уложили на диван, Сквало устало опустился в кресло напротив и вытянул ноги.

― Все должно быть хорошо. Теперь.

Луссурия кивнул, на его лице промелькнуло такое явное облегчение, что Сквало не смог не усмехнуться.

Усталость давала о себе знать, но время спать было неподходящим.  
Уже начался новый день. Сквало смотрел, как за окном восходит солнце. В стакане золотился виски. Сквало устроился удобнее и отставил стакан на подлокотник. Запрокинул голову и уставился в потолок, прислонившись затылком к спинке кресла, подставил лицо теплому свету.

Он дышал спокойно и пытался привести в порядок мысли, но с тех пор, как Луссурия ушел, оставив их с Занзасом одних, Сквало снова чувствовал страх. Сейчас, когда его никто не видел, когда не нужно было держать лицо, Сквало захлебывался в своем бессилии и одиночестве.  
Тягостное ожидание, возбуждение, дикий коктейль из прожитых последних часов в крови заставил его задыхаться и в панике смотреть на ползущие по циферблату стрелки часов. Сколько так просидел, не двигаясь, он не понимал, время текло мимо, за стеной раздавались шаги и голоса, но в комнате было тихо.  
В этом кабинете все началось. Тут все и закончится.  
Солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом, утро было в самом разгаре.  
Сквало закрыл глаза.

***

Занзас проснулся, будто вынырнул из бесконечного кошмара.  
Комната поплыла перед глазами, в ушах стоял гул, и Занзасу потребовалась пара минут, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя.  
Было тихо, все вокруг заливало солнце. Занзас осмотрелся и с неприятным знанием отметил, что он в кабинете Тимотео. Взгляд упал на руки. Занзас дотронулся одной рукой до шрама на другой, потрогал и замер.  
К щекам прилил жар, Занзас вдохнул и захлебнулся воздухом, он думал, что сошел с ума.  
Он зажмурил слезящиеся от яркого света глаза и медленно выдохнул. Определенно, он свихнулся.  
Он открыл глаза.

Кольцо Вонголы он бы никогда ни с каким другим не перепутал. Занзас поднес руку поближе, чтобы рассмотреть. Кольцо будто было живым.  
Кольцо было на его руке, кольцо приняло его.  
Занзас рассмеялся, из горла вырвался хрип, и он закашлялся.  
Потом до Занзаса стало доходить, что он правда в доме Тимотео, в его кабинете, где все знакомо, но в то же время многого не хватает, будто кто-то стер все следы присутствия старика. И будто не было того ледяного кошмара, а Занзас заснул вчера и проснулся сегодня утром, но чутье подсказывало, что это не так, и Занзас упустил много времени и возможностей.

Потом Занзас увидел спящего Сквало. Улыбнулся. Сразу стало хорошо: раз Сквало здесь, значит, все в порядке.

― Мусор. Ты, ― сказал он, но Сквало не услышал. Занзас сел на диване ― голова закружилась, ― и, переждав приступ, попытался встать. Ноги слушались плохо. Занзас подозревал: без помощи Луссурии вообще бы не слушались. Он, сначала хватаясь за спинку дивана, а потом за стол, кое-как добрался до Сквало и сел рядом, на свободный стул напротив. Взгляд упал на отрывной календарь на столе, и Занзасу подурнело. Вот почему Сквало казался старше.

Он провел к Колыбели восемь лет. Пиздец.  
Занзас схватил с подлокотника недопитый виски и перевернул в себя махом.

― Вставай, спящая красавица, ― Занзас потряс Сквало за плечо. ― У нас дохуя дел.

Сквало сполз по спинке вниз и завалился на бок.

― Сквало? ― Занзас не оставлял попыток его разбудить. Коснулся отросших волос, на секунду задержал на них руку, собрал в хвост и провел до самых кончиков. ― Сквало? ― тот не реагировал. ― Мусор, блядь, шутка затянулась.

Занзас потряс его за плечо, а потом, когда окончательно убедился, что это не помогает, влепил пощёчину. Голова Сквало мотнулась в сторону, но не более.

Занзас поднялся. Медленно доковылял до двери в коридор.

― Эй, кто-нибудь, врача! ― хрипло гаркнул он, испугавшись, как непривычно звучит его голос.

Первым, что он увидел, было радостное лицо Луссурии.

― С возвращением, босс, ― сказал он, и Занзас, не успев отступить назад, оказался в его объятиях.

И правда. Он вернулся. Но радости Луссурии пока не разделял.  
Ему нужен был Сквало, прямо сейчас.

― Не время для соплей, ― он отстранился. ― Что с ним?

Луссурия заглянул в комнату, увидел спящего Сквало и нахмурился.

― Ничего не знаю, босс. Вы вернулись вчера очень поздно. Я помог дотащить тебя до кабинета, а потом Сквало сказал выйти и не мешать.

― Вернулись откуда? ― нахмурился Занзас.

― Из Марокко.

― Охуеть. Зачем он туда таскался?

Луссурия пожал плечами.

― Совсем ничего не сказал? И передать ничего не просил?

Луссурия покачал головой.

― Ты, босс, долго не приходил в себя после Колыбели. Сквало нашел способ тебе помочь, это все, что я знаю.

Занзас почувствовал себя обманутым. Мусор что-то сделал и не сказал, что. Занзасу нужно было знать, потому что слишком уж подозрительным все это казалось. И путешествие в Марокко, и то, что Луссурия, который обычно в курсе всех дел, ничего толком не мог пояснить.

Под окном раздался шум мотора.

― Врач приехал.

― Нахуй врачей, его пусть осмотрит. ― Занзас обернулся, ― Сквало по-прежнему был неподвижен, ― и оперся о дверной косяк спиной, стоять все еще было тяжело. ― А мне жрать давайте.

 

Занзас заметил не сразу, что его чувствительность притупилась. Как пальцы, сжимаясь на пистолетах, ощущают привычную прохладу, будто через целлофановый пакет. Что еда пресная, а глаза никак не привыкнут к свету. Шрамы доставляли неудобство ― кожу непривычно раздражала одежда. Занзас взял у врача мазь, чтобы они не причиняли сильного беспокойства.  
Воздух был другим, и Занзас первое время ловил себя на мысли, что ему приятно дышать. Приятно ощущать, как пахнет жареным мясом, или кожаной курткой, или бензином. У Занзаса кружилась голова от мира вокруг, от новостей, от голосов, от постоянного движения. Ему трудно было поначалу концентрироваться на чем-то одном подолгу, и мысли скакали в голове, как саранча. Занзас хотел успеть все сразу, страх того, что он когда-то что-то не успел и мог больше никогда этого не сделать, все еще был силен. Казалось, его время сочтено: пожив, как нормальный человек, он снова обязательно вернется в Колыбель.

Занзас гнал эти мысли прочь. Чтобы не думать о плохом, он всегда переключался на то, что его радовало. Что заставляло кровь бежать быстрее, а сердце биться от счастья чаще.

Вонгола была его. Вонгола была его, и Занзас мог делать теперь все, что хотел. Занзас узнал, что по приказу Сквало всех людей Тимотео уже разогнали, и тут остались только те, кто был с ними в Варии. Официальная церемония наследования должна состояться через месяц. У семей Альянса будет достаточно времени, чтобы подтвердить свою лояльность Вонголе. Или не подтвердить. Занзаса это не волновало. Самое главное у него уже было, а то, что он еще захочет, он вырвет для себя у кого угодно, пусть даже и прольет кровь.  
Единственное, что омрачало радость от этой новости, ― Сквало не мог разделить ее с ним.

Приехавший врач так и не понял, что за чертовщина произошла со Сквало. С виду все было нормально, он просто спал, и сон был очень глубоким. Занзасу посоветовали подождать, пока Сквало проснется сам.  
Чтобы как-то скоротать время, Занзас притащил в спальню, куда перенесли Сквало, пару папок с документами. В одной оказались данные о людях Тимотео, в другой ― информация на семьи, которые раньше были в Альянсе. Всех их он помнил, глав многих терпеть не мог. Он думал, чем обернется ему эта неприязнь. Еще днем он выяснил, что Тимотео никому не сказал, что на самом деле с ним случилось. По одной версии ― Занзас уехал учиться, по другой ― путешествовать, по третьей ― просто сбежал. Скрытность Тимотео, а вернее ― нежелание позориться, вынося семейные дела за пределы семьи, была Занзасу на руку. Как бы завопили те стремные стариканы-друзья Тимотео, узнав, что Занзас пытался убить его и захватить власть.

Время от времени Занзас отрывался от чтения и посматривал на Сквало. Было интересно, каким он стал.  
Внешне ― Сквало был охуенным. Занзас и представить не мог восемь лет назад, что Сквало станет таким. Его черты лица заострились еще больше, он повзрослел, и это только пошло ему на пользу. Сквало больше не был мелким мальчишкой, которого Занзас знал восемь лет назад. С которым он мог страдать херней, целоваться в канализации и строить планы на будущее, казавшееся таким далеким. Занзас и представить не мог тогда, что будет через восемь лет. Он, максимум, мог на год вперед подумать, а оно вот как все вышло…

Занзас пересел к Сквало на кровать и дотронулся до отросших волос. Вспомнил, как тот клялся, что будет отращивать их до тех пор, пока Вонгола не станет принадлежать Занзасу. Только пусть попробует подстричься, идиот.  
Занзас запустил ладонь ему в волосы, зарылся пальцами.  
За время, пока Занзас торчал в Колыбели, Сквало победил, наверное, кучу противников. Объездил весь мир. Выучил пару новых языков. Занзас улыбнулся. Сжал его волосы в руке, а потом выпустил, пропуская через пальцы. Какое-то необъяснимое спокойствие накатывало на него в присутствии Сквало. Он придвинулся ближе, подтащил к себе подушку и лег рядом. Ему было так хорошо и спокойно, он закрыл глаза всего на секунду и сразу заснул.

***

Рука Сквало лежала на чем-то теплом.  
Он сжал пальцы и открыл глаза. Занзас спал рядом. На часах было чуть за восемь вечера, Сквало редко позволял себе продрыхнуть весь день.  
Он сел на кровати и толкнул Занзаса, не особо надеясь разбудить. Ущипнул за бок и вздохнул.  
Нужно было поесть, а потом подумать, что делать дальше.

Ни поесть, ни подумать ему не дали. Луссурия будто караулил, когда Сквало проснется, едва услышал звук шагов в комнате, сразу же ввалился без стука.

― Объясни мне, Ску, что за чертовщина творится. И где За... Вижу. ― Луссурия заметил Занзаса на кровати. ― Сначала один, потом другой, вы, мальчики, охренели, оба. Или сговорились.

― Луссурия, успокойся. ― Сквало поднялся, запустил пальцы в волосы, убирая их с лица. Потянулся и почувствовал, как отозвались затекшие мышцы. ― Я все объясню. Дай мне выпить кофе. Или просто выпить, у меня чугунная голова после сна. Занзас и так будет в ярости. Мне нужно придумать, как объяснить все ему, хоть ты не добавляй мне проблем.  
Вроде бы на лице Луссурии отразилась тень понимания, но потом он добавил:

― Кстати. Машина для Занзаса ждет его уже час.

― Для чего?

― Он собирался в гости к Каваллоне.

Стоило всего-то оставить его одного ненадолго, так Занзас уже развернул бурную деятельность. Что он хотел от Дино? Раньше он с ним не очень-то любил встречаться.

― Отмени. Хотя нет, постой. Занзас никуда не поедет, поеду я.

Луссурия кивнул.

***

― Сквало, тебя давно не было видно. А где Занзас?

― У него дел по горло, он сказал ехать мне в последний момент. Что вы хотели обсудить? Альянс? ― прямо с порога начал Сквало, не дождавшись, пока они пройдут в кабинет Дино.

Дино улыбнулся.

― Всегда любил тебя за прямолинейность. Разговоры о погоде никогда не были твоей сильной стороной, ― рассмеялся он, и Сквало злобно зыркнул на него, отчего Дино только продолжил смеяться. ― Сколько мы не виделись? Год, два?

Дино улыбался по-прежнему, и Сквало казалось, что он сейчас весь изойдет на свою улыбку, нельзя быть настолько открытым.

― Где-то так. ― Сквало рассматривал его украдкой. Все-таки Дино был всегда весьма интересным персонажем.

― Ты бы приезжал почаще. Совсем помешался на своих боях, ― рассмеялся он. ― Только и слышно, победил там, победил тут… ― Он развел руками и отвернулся, зазвенел бутылками в баре. ― А у меня появился наставник, ― сказал Дино, на секунду обернувшись. ― Да и дела налаживаются. Держи, урожай прошлого лета с моих виноградников. ― Дино протянул Сквало бокал вина.

― Твоя рожа в кои-то веки без синяков. Больше не пашешь землю носом? ― не смог не подколоть его Сквало. О неуклюжести Дино в школе слагали легенды. ― Значит, наставник делает из тебя человека...

Дино основа улыбнулся.

― Реборн. ― Сквало поднял бровь. О Реборне и его методах Сквало знал. Теперь чудесные перемены, произошедшие с Дино, казались не чудом, а логичным последствием появления в его жизни репетитора. ― Он заставляет меня меняться.

Сквало кивнул.

― Бестолковый Дино, ты тут? ― в комнату зашел малыш, и Сквало, как ни старался скрыть любопытство, все равно не смог не пялиться на него. ― О, у тебя гости, кажется, придется пожалеть тебя и перенести тренировку.

― Это Сквало.

От Сквало не ускользнуло, что Реборн оглядел его с ног до головы. Взгляд задержался на мече, а потом на руке, на которой он носил кольцо хранителя дождя.

― Приятно встретить тебя, Сквало, ― сказал он, и по писклявому голосу не было понятно, была ли эта встреча действительно приятной. ― Много о тебе слышал. Всегда было интересно, как у такого собранного человека может быть такой друг, ― он кивнул на Дино, и тот рассмеялся.

― Я давал ему списывать в школе, после того, как он прогуливал ее из-за своих боев.

― Лучше бы ты прогуливал ее вместе с ним, ― послышалось Сквало, и он фыркнул.

― Мы собирались обсудить церемонию наследования.

― Да, я так и думал, ― Реборн запрыгнул на стол и уселся так, чтобы видеть их двоих. ― Тимотео приходил ко мне незадолго до смерти. Просил быть репетитором своему... кое-кому, в общем. ― Сквало в мгновение напрягся. Он следил за стариком, его люди следили, и все равно сейчас он узнавал новости, которые должен был узнать давно. Занзасу не нужен был репетитор. Мало того, что он был в Колыбели, так и без репетитора Занзас был на многое способен и в няньках не нуждался. ― У него был кто-то на примете, ― продолжил Реборн, хитро прищурившись. ― К сожалению, он не сказал, кто. Не успел. И мне кажется, он боялся говорить, кого выбрал, по понятным причинам. ― Реборн посмотрел на Сквало.

― Занзас был бы в бешенстве, да? ― сказал Дино.

Не тот вопрос. Словами не передать то самое «бешенство». Сквало его хорошо помнил. Это была ярость, такая тяжелая и горячая, что, казалось, она убьет самого Занзаса. Сквало был рядом в тот день и повторения никогда бы не пожелал.

― Весьма познавательная история. Но это уже неважно, ― отрезал Сквало. ― Кольцо признало Занзаса.

― Кольцо признало, но многие интересуются, где был Занзас восемь лет. Почему не проводил отца в последний путь.

Сердце забилось где-то у горла. Сквало сам приказал убрать всех, кто был свидетелем конфликта Тимотео и Занзаса, всех его хранителей и тех, кто просто работал на него. Мертвые лучше всего хранили тайны. И все равно, Сквало казалось, что он чего-то не предусмотрел, и информация просочится, тогда будет сложно опровергать неприятные страницы истории.

― На то были причины. Занзас был далеко, когда его застигла весть о смерти отца.

― Да, ― задумчиво протянул Реборн. ― Так тоже бывает.

― Занзаса признают наследником Вонголы. А те, кто будет против, умоются собственной кровью.

― Как знаешь, Сквало, ― успокоил его Дино. ― Мы и не думали сомневаться в нем. Когда церемония?

― Через месяц.

― Моя семья не видит кандидатуры лучше, чем Занзас, ― Дино отсалютовал Сквало бокалом. ― Хотел сказать ему это лично, но раз он очень занят, ты передай ему. Привет и наше почтение.

Сквало кивнул.  
Реборн смотрел на Дино хмуро.

Точно ли Тимотео не успел сказать Реборну имя? Неужели он не оставил совсем никакой информации? Сквало сомневался. Он должен был поискать, должно было остаться хоть что-то. Файлы, люди, записи о перемещениях… Сейчас он уже жалел, что приказал убить предыдущих хранителей. Нужно сначала было вытрясти из них всю информацию, они наверняка знали, чем Тимотео занимался перед смертью.

 

Размышления о том, кого Тимотео хотел видеть своим наследником, если не планировал освобождать Занзаса, мучили Сквало всю обратную дорогу. Он перебирал все возможные варианты из известных ему обладателей пламенем неба, но все было не то. Слишком старые, слишком молодые, слишком идиоты… У многих были свои семьи, таких бы старик точно не выбрал.

По возвращению Сквало собирался перерыть все еще раз, весь дом перевернуть, наверняка они не нашли еще каких-то тайников. Смерть Тимотео была неожиданной, вряд ли он успел надежно подчистить все хвосты и скрыть информацию. Сквало оставалось надеяться на везение. Их могла бы спасти единственная зацепка, что угодно, чтобы найти наследника Тимотео.  
Потому что, если знал Реборн, мог знать кто-то еще, и не факт, что этому человеку не будет известно имя. Реборн, думал Сквало, не мог не интересоваться, кого ему предлагали в качестве ученика.  
Сквало гнал, утопая в собственных мыслях и строя планы. Ему нужно будет все выяснить. И самое сложное ― как-то рассказать об этом Занзасу. Им предстоял долгий разговор, и Сквало не представлял, чем он для них обернется.

***

Занзасу не нравилось происходящее.  
Он списал свой ненормальный режим дня на усталость и невозможность сразу прийти в норму. Но Сквало тоже дрых второй день, и Занзас понять не мог, какого черта происходит. Занзасу хотелось нормально поговорить, но все попытки добудиться кончались неудачей.

Сегодня Сквало нашелся в комнате, которую он, очевидно, переоборудовал под свой кабинет. Он валялся на диване поверх пледа, даже не сняв сапог, и выглядел так, будто занимался очень важным делом, до того, как его вдруг не срубил сон.  
В руках Сквало был зажат смятый листок, и Занзас не без труда выдернул его. Расправил и присмотрелся. Почерк точно Сквало, но Занзас никогда не видел, чтобы он столько писал. Сквало больше говорил, писать он считал идиотской тратой времени. Если Сквало нужно было что-то написать или напечатать, это больше было похоже на отписку. Ему только телеграммами общаться, он бы здорово на этом сэкономил.

«Занзас, привет! Прежде чем ты взбесишься и спалишь тут все к чертовой матери, пожалуйста, дочитай до конца».  
Сквало написал «пожалуйста». Занзас хмыкнул. Видимо, дела были совсем пиздец.  
«Я бы хотел сесть напротив, лицом к лицу, и объяснить все лично, но, боюсь, этого теперь никогда не случится. И если ты решишь после всего послать меня на хер, то я пойму. Я сам виноват.  
Новость о том, что Колыбели больше нет, застала меня в Таиланде. Я спешил назад, как мог, и успел, ты еще не проснулся. Я хотел больше всего на свете быть в тот момент рядом. Я ждал, но ожидание затягивалось.  
Людей Тимотео убрали, дом привели в порядок, и я не видел причин, почему мы не можем переехать. Я думал, тебе понравится. Но ты все еще не приходил в себя».

Сквало никогда так не писал. Слишком связно, будто это ― не первый листок, который он написал, будто до него он перепортил чертову кучу бумаги, подбирая слова. Да что же случилось-то?

«А потом я сделал то, что все перечеркнуло. Ты впал в кому, и жизненные функции стали угасать.  
Что ― я не пишу, слишком опасно писать это просто так, когда любой может зайти и прочесть».  
Занзас нахмурился. Сквало молчал о чем-то важном. Занзас хотел знать сразу, что произошло, чтобы быть готовым к последствиям. Что Сквало натворил? Да что бы он ни сделал, Занзас не собирался от него отказываться. Набить морду при случае ― да, но отказаться Занзас не мог. Он знал, что все восемь лет Сквало искал способ вытащить его, почти свихнулся на этой мысли, Луссурия сказал ему. Занзас бы так не выдержал.  
«То, что я не написал, тебе не понравится. Просить прощения за это бесполезно.

Я подготовил информацию на все семьи Альянса. Некоторые открыто выражают свое несогласие с твоей кандидатурой. Нам придется налаживать с ними связи или послать на хер, как ты захочешь. Или зубами их об стену ― так тоже можно. Тебе все можно, Занзас. Мы тебя поддержим».

Сквало сбивался, перескакивал с темы на тему, не в его характере это было.  
«Из-за того, что ты долго не приходил в себя, мы очень волновались. Ты мог никогда не очнуться, и тогда наступил бы пиздец. Я виноват, и я нашел способ все исправить. Я должен был заплатить.  
Каждый раз, с восьми утра до восьми вечера, ты живешь, засыпаешь и просыпаешься за счет моих сил. Ты проживаешь мою жизнь за меня.  
По-другому никак нельзя. Другого варианта не было.  
Это не так плохо, Занзас. Это лучше чем кома, но я готов убить себя, если ты посчитаешь, что я это…»  
Занзас перевернул листок. Читать дальше было нечего.  
Листок вспыхнул в руке, и Занзас, к своему удивлению, понял, что впервые использует пламя и что с ним все в порядке. Оно было таким же, как до Колыбели, только сейчас, используя его, Занзас чувствовал странное давление. Будто он сейчас сидел не в комнате, а где-то глубоко под водой. Занзас списал все на то, что еще не до конца восстановился, и почти сразу же забыл об этом.  
У него и так вопросов было больше, чем ответов Сквало.

 

***

― Похуй, что бы ты ни сделал, ― произнес Занзас и замолчал. Я не знаю, что сказать еще. ― Голос Занзаса был глухим, Сквало слышал его впервые за восемь лет, Сквало уже отвык. ― Вот так, обращаться к тебе, зная, что прямо сейчас ты ничего мне не ответишь ― это херня какая-то. Я будто со стеной говорю. Пиздец.

Сквало усмехнулся. Писать то письмо тоже было морокой, Сквало переписывал его раз двадцать, пока фраза «босс, все херово» не оформилась в то, что Занзас и прочитал.  
Занзас придумал куда лучший вариант общения.

 

Камера смартфона включилась, закружила по потолку. И перед Сквало появился Занзас. Мадонна, как же он скучал! Занзас устанавливал телефон, поправлял рукой, иногда закрывая экран полностью, но Сквало видел его, Занзас был правда жив и в сознании. Луссурия говорил, что с Занзасом все хорошо, но Сквало пока сам не убедился бы ― не поверил, что хотя бы частично удалось компенсировать причиненный Занзасу вред.  
Сквало жадно всматривался в лицо, мимику, жесты и понимал, как же ему не хватало Занзаса.  
Ничего не изменилось. Занзас не оказался незнакомцем, Занзас был прежним, внутри стало тепло и больно. Внутри будто сидел побитый зверь и выл, драл когтями, потому что больше ничего нельзя было сделать. Только сдохнуть от тоски.  
Занзас смотрел прямо на него, и Сквало хотел, чтобы он никогда не отводил взгляд, но Занзас повернулся и глухо сказал:

― Мне все равно, что ты сделал. Думаю, будь я на твоем месте, накосячил бы точно так же. Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже говорил со мной. Не пиши мне, только время потратишь. Не представляю тебя, пишущим письма, ― усмехнулся Занзас, и тут же посерьезнел. ― К Каваллоне должен был ехать я.

Сквало порадовался, что поехал сам. Если бы Занзас узнал от Реборна то же, что узнал он, камня на камне уже бы не оставил. Натворил бы глупостей сгоряча.

― Хорошо, что ты все уладил, но расслабляться рано, остается еще дохрена дел. ― Занзас придвинулся ближе к камере. ― Что с Варией, если все хранители стали хранителями Вонголы? Будем искать новых? Я хочу, чтобы мои люди были здесь, только на них я могу положиться и на тех, кому ты доверяешь...

Сквало вздохнул. Он включил видео еще раз, больше глядел на Занзаса, чем вникал в его слова, а потом записал свое.

― Занзас, ― Сквало надеялся, что его голос не слишком заметно дрожал. ― Сотри это, как только послушаешь. Не храни. Я узнал кое-что, когда мы уже приехали сюда.

Как я говорил, я хотел, чтобы ты очнулся как можно скорее. В момент… слабости, глупости или черт знает чего, гордости, ебучего счастья, блядь, что ты вот-вот проснешься, я надел тебе кольцо Вонголы, и оно тебя не приняло.

Сквало рассматривал свои пальцы, не зная, как бы смотрел в глаза Занзасу, если даже в камеру не мог. Сквало подбирал слова, хотя смысл оставался одним и тем же. Занзас не истинный наследник Вонголы и никогда им не был. Есть кто-то, достойнее его.

И этого кого-то Тимотео нашел.

― Ты стал истекать кровью. Приступ прекратился почти сразу, как я его снял, но уже успело пройти какое-то время. Тебе стало хуже. Будто горячка началась, тебе, кажется, снились кошмары. Это было проклятием. Так мне потом сказали.

Сквало уставился в окно. Снова занимался рассвет, и Сквало понял, что обращает внимание на время, только когда оно начинает у него заканчиваться. Если бы он мог продлить свой день хотя бы на десять секунд, чтобы застать Занзаса, когда тот уже проснется, он бы сказал ему все лично.

― Занзас. Прости. Я пойму, если ты больше не захочешь меня видеть. Я дурак.

***

Занзас вскочил. Первым порывом было сделать что-то, чтобы выместить… не ярость. Нет. Разочарование. Обиду. Несмотря на то, что он считал себя единственным наследником Вонголы, он не был истинным, и Занзас, всю жизнь зная это, не подозревал, что будет так больно, когда реальность ткнет его в это лицом.  
Кольцо Вонголы не подошло ему. Подошла жалкая подделка, о которой подсуетился Сквало. А он, Занзас, даже и не догадывался, что носит ненастоящее кольцо. Вот она, гребаная интуиция Вонголы, которой Занзасу отродясь не видать.  
Занзас понимал, что Сквало все сделал правильно, но мысль, что он не достоин, что где-то есть человек, который сможет по праву носить кольцо Вонголы, приводила его в бешенство. Занзас не хотел, чтобы однажды этот тип явился и потребовал себе Вонголу. То, чего Занзас хотел больше всего на свете и наконец-то получил. Теперь было понятно, почему Тимотео юлил и не хотел делать Занзаса своим наследником. Чертов старик все давно знал, а Занзаса держал, чтобы им пожертвовать, если того потребуют разборки между семьями.  
Занзас рассматривал свое кольцо. Оно было как настоящее, и он знал из рассказа Сквало, что оно подходит только ему. Что ни один хрен с горы, решивший сказать, что он ― новый истинный босс Вонголы, не сможет надеть его и не сдохнуть.  
Казалось, теперь у Занзаса не было проблем. Неважно как, но все мечты исполнились, однако на душе было паршивее, чем в самые херовые времена.

***

К Дино Занзас отправился на следующий день. Нанести визит вежливости или набить морду ― пока Занзас еще не знал, чего хочет больше. Сквало сказал мало о своей поездке, слишком мало для того, чтобы провести там полдня.

― Что-то вы зачастили…

― Чего ты там бормочешь?

― Привет, Занзас. Я думал, мы уже все решили.

― Это вы со Сквало решали. Со мной ты не решал пока ничего, ― он нахмурился, разглядывая Дино с головы до ног. ― В дом пригласишь или так и будем стоять на пороге?

― Конечно, проходи. Я, правда, собирался уезжать…

― Это ты всегда успеешь. Выкладывай последние новости.

― Почему ты не приехал со Сквало? ― Дино с любопытством смотрел на него, будто что-то подозревал. ― Вы поссорились?

― Не твое дело.

Дино с улыбкой покачал головой и присел на стол перед Занзасом.

― Ну раз не поссорились, то для тебя не будет новостью, что некоторые семьи не хотят больше поддерживать Альянс с Вонголой, потому что ты во главе семьи. Они считают, что ты недостаточно...

― Старпер? ― хмыкнул Занзас, и Дино снова улыбнулся, но уже как-то напряженно.

― Что у тебя мало опыта, а еще ― что тебя можно будет легко склонить к той политике, которая выгодна им.

Дураки, если на такое надеялись. То, что Занзаса восемь лет никто не видел и не слышал, играло ему на руку. Никто не знал, чего от него ожидать.

― Ну и какого хера тогда я их не устраиваю? Раз они меня склонять собрались?

― Не все так просто. Часть считает, что Вонгола всегда будет иметь вес в Альянсе, несмотря на того, кто ей управляет. Но одни могут оказывать на Вонголу давление, а другие ― пострадать. Вы окажетесь между молотом и наковальней, и никто не знает, как ты поведешь себя в такой ситуации.

― Уебу всех нахер. И начну прямо сейчас, ― Занзас поднялся. ― Кто больше всех мутит воду?

― Корсо, Бартоли, Рикардо… ― Занзаса от этих имен аж передернуло.

― Все друзья старого хрена.

Дино кивнул.

― Занзас, только прошу, не впутывай меня в это. Я знаю, что ты все так не оставишь, но я не готов ввязываться в войну, хотя я на твоей стороне. И тебе советую подумать ― стоит ли так рисковать.

― Что ты предлагаешь? Сидеть на жопе ровно и ждать, когда у меня из-под носа уведут то, что мне дорого?

― Я понимаю тебя.

Занзас не любил Дино и не знал, как Сквало находит с ним общий язык. Дино хотелось хотя бы приложить башкой об стол, чтобы не предлагал таких глупых вещей. В том, что происходило и должно будет произойти, нет места дипломатии. Занзас чувствовал, как сгущаются тучи, и ждать грозы не собирался. Он ударит первым. А начнет прямо сейчас.

― Ты не думаешь, что ехать к Корсо ― плохая идея? ― спросил Дино, когда Занзас озвучил свои планы на ближайшие часы.

― Алонсо ничего мне не сделает. Вот увидишь, поджав хвост будет ботинки лизать. Как же я ненавижу стариков, ― процедил сквозь зубы Занзас. ― Одни проблемы от них. Думают, что они, блядь, все такие умудрённые опытом, только они знают, как правильно жить и что делать! Суки, перестрелял бы всех. ― Занзас бежал по лестнице вниз, Дино спешил за ним.

Занзас вышел во двор и сел в машину. Посмотрел на часы. Времени должно было хватить.  
Дино положил руки на крышу машины и наклонился, постучал в окно, и Занзас нехотя опустил стекло. Дино выглядел слишком уж обеспокоенным.

― Каваллоне, расслабь ягодицы, что ты весь как девка трясешься. Или еще что-то знаешь и не сказал?

― Нет, ― Дино отступил и сунул руки в карманы. ― Но ты бы Сквало взял с собой. Вместе…

― Веселее? ― рассмеялся Занзас. ― И так разберусь. Буду еще Сквало дергать ради какого-то ничтожества.

― Ну как знаешь, Занзас. Сказал бы быть тебе острожнее, но вижу, что и так сейчас нахуй пошлешь.

― Охуенно проницательно.

Мотор взревел, и машина рванула с места. Дино едва успел отдать приказ открыть ворота.

О том, чтобы сказать Сквало, Занзас думал. Но смысл был его предупреждать, куда он собрался, если Сквало все равно сейчас ничем не мог помочь? Занзас был бы рад обсудить с ним, что можно предпринять против Алонсо, но Сквало не было. Занзаса это бесило. Он пока не мог признать, что Сквало ему необходим, однако остро чувствовал его отсутствие и тосковал.

Занзас рассчитывал управиться за пару часов и вернуться. Сквало ничего и не узнает, а одной большой проблемой станет меньше. План Занзаса был хорош.  
Занзас не сомневался, что решит все с этим ублюдком сам и быстро. Он был уверен в своих силах, если что-то пойдет не так, он просто спалит все нахер. Его пламя было ему лучшим помощником и страховкой.

Алонсо Корсо жил совсем недалеко, Тимотео часто мотался к своему старому другу. Занзасу он не нравился, и такие визиты, когда Тимотео брал его с собой, считал настоящей пыткой. Чаще всего Тимотео ездил к нему просто так и только всего лишь пару раз обращался за помощью. Алонсо хоть и был ублюдком, но иллюзионист у него в семье был первоклассным. Поговаривали даже, что он из семьи Эстранео, но точно никто не знал.

Старики трепались о жизни, родственниках и делах, а Занзас был вынужден сидеть и слушать ― учиться, как говорил Тимотео. Тогда еще все считали, что Занзас станет наследником.  
У Корсо был огромный неуютный дом и столько охраны по периметру, что можно было подумать, он проворачивает что-то незаконное, или у него очень много врагов.  
Занзас, борясь со скукой, только изредка вырывался из дремы их разговоров, когда появлялась Франческа, жадная до денег жена старика, и приносила ему лимонад. Случайно задевала его руками, когда наливала в стакан, и стояла очень близко. Занзас видел, как исчезает между ее грудей длинная золотая цепочка, и задерживал дыхание.

― Зачем ты снова нам мешаешь? Попросила бы слуг, ― брюзжал Алонсо.  
Франческа улыбалась.

― Позволь мне поухаживать за нашими гостями.

― Нам ты не приносишь выпить.

― Вы и сами неплохо справляетесь, ― смеялась она и подмигивала Занзасу.  
Когда Занзасу исполнилось шестнадцать, они переспали. Ее грудь была еще более упругой на ощупь, чем казалось. Видимо, старик давно не ебал ее, а ведь она была такой горячей штучкой. На какое-то время Занзас забыл о скуке во время этих визитов.  
А потом он встретил Сквало, и все остальное стало вдруг не таким интересным, как казалось раньше.

С тех пор, как Занзас был у Алонсо в последний раз, много чего изменилось.  
Дом стал еще больше, а забор ― выше.

― Занзас, ― плешивый дед улыбнулся ему, и Занзасу почудилось, что сейчас из-за угла выйдет Тимотео, и эти два ублюдка снова начнут трещать о своем. ― Рад тебя видеть. Сколько лет прошло…

― Восемь, ― нехотя ответил Занзас.

― Что ж, время идет некоторым на пользу…

«А некоторые только лысеют со временем», ― подумал Занзас. Ветер растрепал его волосы, и Занзас поспешил убрать их с лица.

Он увидел, как изменился взгляд Алонсо, когда тот заметил кольцо Вонголы у Занзаса.

― Ты надел его до церемонии.

― Зачем тянуть, все равно дело решенное. Тем более не стоит оставлять его без хозяина, когда вокруг так неспокойно, ― усмехнулся Занзас.

Они прошли в гостиную, и все время Алонсо не сводил взгляда с Занзаса. Будто надеялся, что тот провалится на месте.

― Тимотео не хотел для тебя такого будущего, ― вздохнул он и опустился в кресло.

― А какого хотел? Меня воспитывали как наследника. То, что ему вожжа под хвост попала, и он стал искать кого-то еще, это старческое. Слава Мадонне, никого не нашел. А я изначально не должен был становиться жертвой его маразма.

― Не говори так о нем, ― начал заводиться дед.

― Ему уже все равно, ― рыкнул Занзас.

Алонсо наклонился вперед.

― Разговора у нас с тобой не получается. Зачем ты приехал, Занзас?

― Сам как думаешь?

― Я считаю, что ты ― не лучший выбор для Вонголы.

― Мне все равно. Если ты не согласен, это только все усложнит. Кольцо признало меня. Теперь, даже если Тимотео успел кого-то найти на место главы Вонголы, ничего уже не изменить, у этого человека просто нет шансов.

― Не думаешь ли ты, что я скажу тебе имя?

― Ты не знаешь, не набивай себе цену.

― Он составил завещание, ― сказал Алонсо и улыбнулся так самодовольно, что Занзасу захотелось пристрелить его на месте.

― Нет.

Алонсо усмехнулся.

― И когда его собирались огласить?

― Через неделю. Твоего присутствия не требовалось, тебя там нет. После Колыбели, да, Занзас, я знаю, где ты был эти годы, Тимотео переписал его, ты понимаешь, почему. О Колыбели знают еще несколько семей. Они никогда не согласятся, чтобы ты стал главой Вонголы и Альянса. Не делай глупостей, Занзас, откажись, пока не стало поздно.

Занзас играл с пламенем, борясь с искушением спалить здесь все прямо сейчас.

― Ты даже не предложил нашему гостю выпить. ― В комнату вошла его жена. ― Мне недавно доложили, то ты приехал.

― Франческа. Рад тебя видеть, ― Занзас встал и поцеловал протянутую руку. Франческа, в отличие от мужа, ничуть не изменилась.

― У нас серьезный разговор, я тебя не звал, выйди.

Она поджала губы.

― Я пришла сказать, что тебя искал Майк, наш начальник охраны, ― она улыбнулась Занзасу. ― Говорил, что срочно. Там приехал… ― она наклонилась к мужу и зашептала ему на ухо. Лицо Алонсо менялось по мере того, как Франческа говорила.

― Мне нужно отойти ненадолго. Прошу меня извинить. Франческа, займи нашего гостя, пока меня не будет.

― Конечно, ― ответила она. ― Я скучала, Занзас, а ты? ― подсела она поближе, как только за Алонсо закрылась дверь.

― Не было времени, ― Занзас рассматривал ее. Он понимал, почему раньше она ему нравилась, но сейчас он чувствовал к ней ровным счетом ничего.

― Выпьем за встречу?

Они стукнулись бокалами вина, и Занзас сделал глоток. Винный вкус, немного терпкий, отдающий кровью, осел на губах.

― Шрамы украшают мужчину, ― она притронулась к его щеке. Занзас закрыл глаза. Он вдруг понял, что восемь лет ни с кем не трахался. Даже не дрочил. Не то чтобы в Колыбели ему было до этого дело, но сейчас, думая об упущенных годах, ему становилось отвратительно. Чертов старик.  
Эта женщина появилась здесь не вовремя.

― Отсосешь? ― Занзас перехватил ее руку и жал пальцы. Она наклонилась к Занзасу, поцеловала в щеку, облизывая кончиком языка шрам по контуру. Хотелось не этого. Того, что хотелось, было сейчас не получить.

Судя по тому, как жизнь любила стебаться над ним, ― не получить никогда.  
Занзас думал о Сквало. А потом стало темно.

***

― Удачно с ним получилось. Если бы вдруг не вырубился, то хер бы его связали. Всю гостиную успел разгромить.

Занзас услышал голоса за дверью и замер, притворился спящим, через пару секунд она открылась, и на пол рядом с Занзасом что-то рухнуло.

― Может, всех так переловим, если они по одному, как полные идиоты, продолжат приезжать.

― Сейчас Алонсо вернется и пришьет их вместе, чтобы больше никто не мешал ему, ― сказал женский голос. Франческа, сука. Занзас бы сейчас вытряс из нее душу голыми руками.

Дверь захлопнулась. Занзас подождал, не вернется ли кто, и сел. Первым делом расплавил пластиковую веревку, которой связали его руки за спиной. Потянулся за пистолетами ― их предсказуемо не было. Можно и так, без них, но с пистолетами было как-то спокойнее, что ли. И зрелищнее.

Занзас огляделся, глаза привыкали к полумраку. Он сидел в каком-то чулане, скорее всего в подвале, и усиленная дверь говорила о том, что это место существует примерно для таких, особых, случаев.

― Блядь. ― Рядом с ним лежал Сквало. Занзас хотел видеть его до того, как отключился от пойла Франчески, но не в таком потрепанном виде и не при таких обстоятельствах. Жизнь снова исковеркала его желания. ― Ну как ты мог тут оказаться? Я ведь не говорил, что за мной надо ехать. Вот нахер ты сюда приперся? ― Занзас досадливо пихнул его ногой. ― Блядь, оставлю тебя тут, мусор, будешь знать, как… ― Занзас наклонился к нему и откинул волосы с его лица. На скуле Сквало красовался синяк, рядом была размазана уже засохшая кровь. ― Спасатель, блядь, ― шепнул Занзас ему на ухо и поцеловал.

Телефон Занзасу оставили, может, потому что считали, будто он в бессознанке никому не позвонит, а может, тупо не нашли в спешке во внутреннем кармане куртки.

Занзас прочитал десяток смс с вопросом «где ты?» и еще одну «блядь, я еду почему не сказал».

В Колыбели не было ничего, только редкие кошмары, Занзас не помнил о том, кто он, где он, кто его друзья и враги. Зато воспоминания нахлынули потом, когда он освободился. И сейчас Занзас скучал по Сквало. После этой смс стало так плохо, почти совестно, что он не сказал, куда собрался.  
Занзас швырнул пламенем в сторону и поморщился. В глазах на секунду потемнело, а потом все снова стало как обычно.  
Сквало был тут, но они не могли говорить. Будто перед Занзасом был портрет Сквало. Фото Сквало. Напоминание о Сквало. Зачем ты это сделал, дурак. Лучше бы я вообще не возвращался.  
Занзас поцеловал его снова, а когда выпрямился, от двери остались одни догорающие угли.

Сквало устроил в доме бардак, который еще не успели убрать. Занзас, рассматривая разрушения, даже не сомневался, что это был именно он. Занзас бы не отказался посмотреть. Судя по количеству впитавшейся в ковер крови, Сквало устроил тут настоящую резню.

― Алонсо, мразь, выходи.

Занзас заметил в углу гостиной камеру и подошел ближе.  
Ваза над камином разбилась вдребезги, вторая пуля просвистела совсем рядом.

― Синьор уехал по делам.

Амбал, Марко, которого Занзас тоже помнил, спускался со второго этажа и держал Занзаса на прицеле. В третий раз он вряд ли промахнется.

― А как же, свалить ― самое мудрое решение, да, Алонсо? ― выкрикнул Занзас. ― Не дури мне мозги, та трусливая крыса здесь. Его машина во дворе. Он всю жизнь ездит на своем долбаном роллс-ройсе. Ну, Марко, сколько сегодня ты вылизывал его машину? Твоя работа в этом и заключается, да?

Удар Марко был сильным, но прошелся по касательной, Занзас почти успел увернуться. Болью опалило висок ― его Марко все-таки задел своим здоровенным перстнем-печаткой. Занзас ушел от следующего удара, но от выстрела уже не успел, Марко попал ему в плечо. Занзас набросился на него, Марко охватило пламя ярости, он завертелся, пытаясь сбить его. Рыча, навалился на Занзаса, но тот только смеялся. Пламени было много, но почему-то Марко, даже пылающий, как факел, никак не мог сдохнуть. Занзас уже думал, что сам сгорит, пламя захватывало все больше и больше места. Воняло обугленной тканью и горелым мясом. Занзасу было хорошо, он скучал по таким заварушкам.  
Он вывернулся из захвата, поднял с пола пистолет, который Марко уронил, и разрядил в него обойму.

― Сделаю так с каждым, кто будет во мне сомневаться. Старик превратил Вонголу в говно, Вонголу все должны бояться. Алонсо, спускайся, или я сожгу твою тачку!

Занзас особо не думал, что угроза подействует, но машину он терпеть не мог с тех самых пор, как еще давно, во время одного из визитов с Тимотео, подошел к ней просто заглянуть в зеркало. Старый черт тогда так на него разорался, что даже Тимотео стал его защищать.  
Занзас вышел на порог и швырнул в машину пламенем. За спиной он услышал шаги.

― Занзас, давай договоримся, пока ты окончательно все не испортил.

― Ты испортил, не я.

Половина гостиной уже пылала. Занзасу было нечего терять. Главное, успеть вернуться за Сквало, пока огонь не подобрался к двери в коридор.

― Мы можем все исправить. Приходи на оглашение завещания у моего адвоката в поместье. Будет узкий круг, только старая гвардия. Мы все решим там, мы даже можем не озвучивать то, что Тимотео писал о наследнике. Ты останешься главой Вонголы.

Занзас криво усмехнулся.  
― У твоего адвоката? С такой стати ты хранишь завещание Тимотео там?

― Кто бы додумался искать его у моего адвоката? В крайнем случае ― у меня.

― Да, умно придумано.

На что он, блядь, рассчитывал, рассказывая все Занзасу? Или Алонсо врал, или был уверен, что Занзас не покинет его дом живым.

Машина горела. Кажется, всю охрану порешил Сквало, потому что никто так и не выбежал ее тушить.

― Так мы договорились?

― Ага. Ты не обижайся на меня, ― Занзас кивнул в сторону роллс-ройса. ― Твой человек прострелил мне плечо. Мы квиты. Так когда мне подъехать к твоему адвокату? Через неделю? А во сколько?

― В десять.

Занзас кивнул. Огонь подбирался все ближе к двери. Если он займет коридор, передвигаться по нему будет опасно.  
Краем глаза Занзас заметил какое-то движение сбоку. Как Алонсо выхватил пистолет, он скорее почувствовал. Тот промахнулся, зато Занзас ― нет.

― Тупой мудак.

Занзас пнул труп и побежал вниз, за Сквало, пока дом не стал им могилой. Когда он уже был на полпути, до него донесся звук взрыва. Кажется, огонь добрался до бензобака.  
Схватив Сквало, Занзас закинул его руку себе на плечо, второй он едва мог помогать себе из-за раны.  
Он выволок Сквало во двор, проклиная на чем свет стоит, усадил в машину и вернулся в дом. Нужно было найти свои пистолеты и меч Сквало.

***

― Ебать ты спасатель. Чуть обоих не угробил своей спасательной операцией. Если такой умный, почему на помощь никого не взял? Знаешь же, что отрубаешься, как спящая красавица. ― Сквало усмехнулся, то же самое в примерно этих же выражениях он мог сказать и Занзасу, но тот успел первым. ― Я, блядь, тебя из горящего дома еле вытащил, совсем ты ебанулся. Не было приказа никуда ехать, зачем поперся, спрашиваю?! Если бы нужно было, ты бы первым узнал.

Занзас растрепал волосы и стал выглядеть еще злее и угрюмее.  
Сквало обернулся ― Занзас спал и даже во сне, казалось, хмурился. Или так неудачно падал свет.

― Я хотел вытрясти из старика информацию, но из-за того, что не мог оставить твое тело в подвале горящего дома, мне пришлось уйти почти ни с чем. Я думаю, ты, блядь, понял, что теперь нам нужно лучше согласовывать наши действия, чтобы такая херня случилась в первый и последний раз.

Занзас посмотрел на носок своего ботинка, качнул ногой и продолжил. Его руки спокойно лежали на подлокотниках кресла, но Сквало видел, как его пальцы до белых костяшек впиваются в бархатную ткань.

― До того, как все пошло по пизде, Алонсо сказал, что есть завещание. И что огласят его через неделю. Уже ― через шесть дней. Они собираются у его семейного адвоката, Ренцо Росси, подозреваю, что завещание хранится у него же. Задача ― выяснить, где именно, достать его и заменить на новое. Я не знаю, что написал там старикашка, потому что, закатав меня в лед, он первым делом помчался переписывать завещание. Там может быть что-то о том, кого он хотел видеть наследником, и нам очень невыгодно, чтобы об этом узнали все. Хорошо хоть кольцо только мне подходит, полезная подделка. Я отдал приказ выяснить все об адвокате Алонсо, так что, когда ты придешь в себя, думаю, информация уже будет. Ничего без меня не предпринимать. Я знаю, что ты хоть луну с неба можешь, ― Занзас улыбнулся, и Сквало заметил, что взгляд его оставался грустным. ― Но не надо. Вместе. Хотя бы решим все вместе, а сделаешь, так и быть, ты, раз уж теперь по-человечески никак.

***

― Занзас, стой. Медленнее, дороги совсем не видно. Занзас, блядь, ― Сквало натолкнулся на его спину и, ругнувшись, схватился за его плечо. ― Если ты упадешь в какую-нибудь канаву и свернешь себе шею, я вытаскивать тебя не буду.

― Если бы я знал, что ты будешь трещать всю дорогу, не взял бы с собой.

Сквало за спиной хмыкнул. Занзас слышал, как он набрал воздуха, чтобы разразиться очередной тирадой, обернулся и, притянув за воротник, поцеловал. Чувствовал, как Сквало отпускает и как он расслабляется, придвигается к нему вплотную и отвечает, шумно выдыхая.

― Занзас.

― Мы стоим по колено в дерьме, давай хотя бы выберемся наверх.

Сквало кивнул, и Занзас злорадно заметил, что говорить он уже не спешил.  
Они дошли до поворота, через десять шагов уткнулись в тупик. Металлическая лестница вела вверх.

― Я первый, ― сказал Сквало. Занзас повернулся и поцеловал его снова. Сквало толкнул его назад, наваливаясь, и Занзас почувствовал, как в спину уперлись ступеньки. ― Нет, я. ― Занзас быстро полез вверх. Ключ от люка был у него в кармане, замешкавшись на минуту, он отворил его, и в глаза ударил свет. После канализации, в которой приходилось светить себе фонариком, тут было слишком светло. Они вылезли в подвальные помещения архива.

В ботинках хлюпало, Занзас морщился и старался думать о чем-нибудь другом, только не о чужом дерьме в своих башмаках. Им нужно было попасть в архив. С тех пор, как Тимотео стал вести себя странно, Занзас начал приглядываться к нему. Старик явно что-то замышлял, встречался со своими друзьями, не приглашал Занзаса, хотя обычно заставлял торчать его на всех встречах. У Занзаса начало закрадываться подозрение, что все это каким-то образом касается его. Тимотео вызывал адвоката и составлял завещание ― снова новое, он менял его раз в пару лет, очевидно, успевая рассориться с доброй частью знакомых, помириться, найти новых союзников, и всех их почему-то хотел одарить своей последней волей, которая никому, кроме Занзаса, не была нужна. Занзасу нужно было только подтверждение того, что он все еще является полноправным наследником.  
Тимотео держал завещание в архиве, в частной ячейке, которую охраняли лучше, чем охраняют банки. Однажды они со Сквало уже влезли сюда. Но с тех пор систему слежения и защиты обновили, приходилось быть острожными. Чего система не могла предусмотреть ― это иллюзиониста.  
Маммон ждал их на лестнице на первый этаж.

― Ключи на месте? ― Занзас спросил Сквало. ― На кого я похож?

― На идиота, ― недовольно протянул Сквало. ― Мы торчать тут будем или пойдем?

― Чего ты нервный такой?

― Предчувствие нехорошее.

Занзас в чужие предчувствия не верил. Верил только в свои, и что-то ему подсказывало, что все будет заебись.

― Вы ― два охранника, ведите себя соответствующе. Притворитесь тупыми сонными увальнями.

Занзас усмехнулся и открыл дверь, ведущую в коридор. Сквало не отставал от него ни на шаг.

Навстречу им шел какой-то парень в серой пыльной форме. Он кивнул им, окинув равнодушным взглядом, видимо, приняв за своих, и удалился.

― Мы выглядим как он?

― Потрясающая догадливость.

Они двигались не так быстро, как хотелось бы. Приходилось осматривать двери в поисках нужного номера. Они все были одинаковыми, так что Занзас, как ни пытался, не мог вспомнить, где они были в прошлый раз.

― Стой, кажется, пришли. ― Сквало кивнул на зарешеченную дверь с табличкой «уровень 1, сектор С».

― Твой папаша тот еще дебил, раз хранит важные документы тут.

― Он поссорился с другом, которому принадлежал банк, и забрал оттуда свои бумаги. Говорил, что архив ― это очень надежно, да и кто сюда в здравом уме полезет, отсюда же спереть нечего. А банки всегда обворовывают.

Сквало хмыкнул, и Занзас не мог не съязвить:

― Но ты-то все время хранишь самое важное под подушкой.

― Зато меч удобно оттуда доставать, ― просиял Сквало.

Занзас, однажды оставшись у него спать, охуел, когда ночью, подбираясь ближе к Сквало, наткнулся на его меч.

― А ты не слушай, ― сказал Занзас подозрительно замолчавшему Маммону. ― У него все равно кроме меча ничего нет, а продать ты его не сможешь, он, говорят, проклятый. Вот сопрешь, а на тебя потом какая-то неведомая херня нападет. И сдохнешь от нее. Или все свои деньги потратишь, чтобы вылечиться, ― засмеялся Занзас.

― Понял, Занзас, такие перспективы в твоем исполнении звучат просто отвратительно. Лучше бы просто угрожал, ― Маммон остановился. ― Я тут остаюсь, прикрываю выход.

― Мы быстро, ― Занзас почти побежал, они были уже близко.

Сквало торчал где-то рядом. Где-то рядом, когда Занзас открывал нужную ячейку, вводил пароль, а потом искал среди прочего барахла нужную папку. Завещание было. Занзаса в нем не было.  
Сквало отступил на шаг назад, и только это движение заставило Занзаса отвлечься от того урагана мыслей, который разрывал его голову. Еще чуть-чуть, и Занзас бы взорвался. Он выдохнул, втянул воздух сквозь зубы медленно, задыхаясь от злости и бумажной пыли. Пробежал глазами по листку еще раз и ничего не увидел, ничего, что касалось того, кто будет дальше во главе Вонголы, когда дед помрет. Занзас считал его еще достаточно годным, но годы брали свое, да и от шальных пуль никто не был застрахован. Или дед видел свое будущее в очень радужных тонах, или не знал, кого поставить вместо себя. Если он не назовет наследника сам, то, скорее всего, его хранители после недолгой грызни выберут своего человека, и им Занзас точно не станет, они его не любили. Занзас всегда чувствовал напряжение в их присутствии.  
Сомнений быть не могло. Тимотео изменил решение. То, что Занзас не его родной сын, все-таки сыграло свою роль, и старик решил не рисковать. Больше причин не указывать его в завещании Занзас не видел.  
Скорее всего, Тимотео перепишет его еще раз, и теперь ― точно с именем того, кого считал достойным.  
― Да что там такое? Нашел, что искал?  
― Позже скажу. ― Занзас швырнул папку обратно в сейф и закрыл дверцу.  
Он почувствовал, как Сквало касается его плеча, и сбросил его руку. Сквало был ни в чем не виноват, но сейчас Занзас бы мог отыграться на ком угодно. Ему нужно было разобраться в себе и решить, что он собирается делать дальше.

 

― Как это не указал?! ― крик Сквало был слышен, кажется, во всем доме. С тех пор, как они вернулись, Занзас был сам не свой. Сквало достал, пришлось рассказать ему сейчас, когда Занзас пока не решил, как поступит дальше. ― Вот старый мудак. Ты знаешь, почему?

Сквало не знал, что Занзас не родной сын. Что его пламя сильно отличается от пламени Девятого. И Занзас не хотел об этом говорить.

― Вожжа под хвост попала. Маразм начался. Ебнулся, выбирай любой вариант, все будет правильным.

― А… что ты думаешь делать?

― Ничего.

― Как это ничего? ― Сквало расхаживал взад-вперед по комнате, заложив руки за спину, а потом уселся в кресло.

― А так. Как ты представляешь себе этот разговор? Привет, отец, я тут залез в твой тайник, прочитал завещание и увидел, что меня в нем нет. Какого хуя происходит, объясни, пожалуйста, ― так ты хочешь, чтобы мы поговорили?  
Сквало покачал головой.

― Хреново получается.

Занзас смотрел на него.  
Когда Сквало над чем-то размышлял, ему сразу можно было прибавить лет пять, по тяжелому непроницаемому взгляду. Его глаза, казалось, темнели, как небо перед грозой, и потом Сквало разрождался какой-нибудь бредово-гениальной идеей. Занзас подошел и опустил руку ему на плечо.

― Сквало. ― Смотреть, как нервничает Сквало, было отчего-то тяжело. Он сразу закрывался, кричал, и Занзас в такие моменты будто говорил со стеной, на которой висел громкоговоритель. ― Сквало, ― Занзас сжал пальцы на его плече, и тот повернулся и поднял голову, выныривая из своих мыслей.

Занзас наклонился и поцеловал его.  
Целовать Сквало хотелось постоянно, с их самого первого раза. Не отрываться от его губ, и это было черт знает что такое, какая-то ебучая привязанность, которой Занзас не находил ни названия, ни определений. Это была будто страшная, гложущая тоска, когда он долго не касался его. У них и началось все каких-то три месяца назад, но затянуло так, что Занзас думал, ему пиздец, если Сквало вдруг куда-нибудь денется.  
А еще Занзас не мог позволить себе всего. И не из-за того, что Сквало было всего четырнадцать. Занзас что хотел, то и брал, дело было в другом. Сквало был другим.  
Занзас опустился на колени, потянулся к его лицу, вцепился в короткие волосы на затылке, перебирая их, сминая в руке, оттягивая назад. Сквало стонал, подставлял под поцелуи шею. Обнимал в ответ, прижимая к себе ближе, гладил спину, раздирал пуговицы на рубашке. Трогал, сжимал пальцами соски, просунув руку под рубашку. Занзас толкнул его глубже в кресло, навалился сверху, ложась близко, как только мог, обдавая своим теплом, яростью и желанием.

― Сквало, ― на выдохе, сжимая его член под тканью брюк. Сквало закрыл глаза. Занзас поцеловал его в закушенную губу, Сквало стонал ему в рот, подавался навстречу, терся об него. Жарко, хорошо, вдвоем.

У Занзаса после встречи со Сквало появилось ощущение, что он больше не один, что есть кто-то, кто всегда разделит его мысли, его все, что бы Занзас ни предложил, ни сказал, ни подумал. И Занзас не представлял, что может быть еще лучше. Когда они были наедине, когда хотели друг друга, нетерпеливо, горячо, тогда Занзасу казалось, что Сквало сливался, становился одним целым с ним, становился его отражением, становился им самим. Сквало не хотелось от себя отпускать. Не хотелось с того самого дня, когда они только встретились.

― Я убью их всех, ― между поцелуями говорил Сквало, ― всех хранителей Тимотео. И тогда никто не посмеет открыть рот, когда Вонгола достанется тебе. ― И Занзаса затопила душная волна признания и признательности, он обхватил лицо Сквало руками и посмотрел ему в глаза. Сквало все понял без слов, и Занзас любил его еще и за это ― за способность понимать его так, как не мог он сам. Если бы кто-то сказал, что какой-то мальчишка, случайный знакомый, станет Занзасу дороже всех на свете, он бы рассмеялся этому человеку в лицо. А теперь Занзас бы убил любого, кто попытался отобрать Сквало у него.

***

Сквало проснулся от ощущения чего-то горячего под боком. Занзас лежал рядом с ним, и Сквало на миг мог заставить себя поверить, что сейчас, когда он проведет пальцами по скуле и щеке Занзаса, тот откроет глаза и недовольно уставится на него.  
Его кожа была горячей, пальцы царапнула отросшая щетина, но Занзас не проснулся. Сквало потянулся к нему и прикоснулся губами к губам. Он целовал и не получал ответа, он не знал, хотят ли его еще или Занзас передумал, у Занзаса теперь другие планы. Сквало хотел. И сам прекрасно понимал, что этого никогда не случится, и был рад, что они успели хоть что-то тогда, до Колыбели, до того, как жизнь превратилась в отвратительный кошмар. Сквало не привык жить прошлым, но воспоминания о Занзасе и том, каким он был, как говорил с ним, как они любили друг друга, лелеял, как самое важное в жизни. Эти воспоминания были дороже любых других, даже того, как он стал императором мечей. И тем больнее было вспоминать и не иметь возможности получить это же самое сейчас.  
Сквало лизнул его веки, поцеловал, прижался к Занзасу, ощущая его тепло. Казалось, его собственная температура поднялась, было жарко, близость будоражила. Сквало положил руку Занзаса себе на пояс и обнял его. Уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи. Волосы щекотали лицо, но было хорошо, не хотелось его отпускать. Сквало нащупал телефон Занзаса, лежащий между ними, и нашел новое видео. Он положил телефон на подушку и, не отпуская рук, стал смотреть.

― И луну могу. Вот только вернуть так, как было, не могу, ― с досадой сказал Сквало, когда запись закончилась, и поднялся. Тянущее чувство тревоги и злости снова давило, Сквало опять винил себя в том, что случилось. Если бы не его нетерпеливость, Занзас бы сам пришел в себя, а с кольцом они бы разобрались. Вместе, по-человечески, как Занзас и хотел.

― Капитан? ― послышалось из-за двери, и Сквало в два шага подскочил к ней и открыл.

― Леви, заходи.

― Как он?

― Как видишь, ― сказал Сквало, махнув рукой. ― Он говорил, что оставил вам задание.

― Да, нам удалось найти адвоката Алонсо. У нас есть план его дома, не думаю, что что-то важное он хранит в своей конторе, все-таки она не очень большая, и наши люди уже прошерстили там все, никаких сейфов нет. Ренцо ведет довольно скромный образ жизни, хотя неплохо зашибает, ― Сквало включил телефон на запись. ― В доме четыре человека прислуги, жена сейчас отдыхает в Каннах, а он работает. А когда не работает, торчит в борделе. Может, там его и...

― Никаких там его, ― сказал Сквало. ― Хотя вариант хороший, ― усмехнулся он. ― Как решит босс.

― Сейчас Ренцо практически не появляется в офисе, колесит между домами своих знакомых с визитами. Работы хоть отбавляй, и если есть возможность заниматься делами старых знакомых, то лучше уж ими, чем левыми людьми с улицы.

― Если мы заставим отдать завещание, а потом убьем его, все станет очевидно. Если он успеет зачитать завещание, то нам пиздец, потому что мы не знаем, какие нездоровые фантазии посетили старика после ссоры с Занзасом, и что он там в завещании написал. В лучшем случае ― Занзаса там вообще не будет, а в худшем ― боюсь даже подумать. Надо узнать, где Ренцо хранит файлы клиентов, просмотреть и, если нас все будет устраивать, что маловероятно, оставить лежать завещание и дальше до оглашения. Если будет какая-то херня, придется менять. Печать Вонголы у нас, хоть тут проблем нет. Но подделать почерк будет трудно. Нужно искать подходящего человека.

― А если иллюзия? ― Леви начал перебирать варианты, которые и сами приходили Сквало в голову.

― На подлинность завещание проверят в первую очередь.

― Тогда придется тащить с собой еще одного человека, который сможет это сделать на месте. Вряд ли у нас будет еще шанс вернуться в дом Ренцо, ― ответил Луссурия.

― Ты сейчас серьёзно? Предлагаешь залезть в чужой дом и взять с собой человека, который сможет переписать его там?

― Зачем переписывать, стереть часть и дописать то, что нам нужно. Но про человека ты прав.

― Обычно те, кто в состоянии такое сделать, неповоротливые идиоты, которые даже на пороге собственного дома могут споткнуться и свернуть себе шею. А ты хочешь сделать это быстро, да еще и не привлекая внимания, ― размышлял Сквало.

Луссурия нахмурился. В его идее было много того, что нравилось Сквало, но количество возможных неудачных исходов не давало ей превратиться в возможный план.

― А если мы найдем не совсем безнадежного?

― Попробуй. Времени у тебя до восьми. ― Луссурия кивнул. ― Как, кстати, дела? Никаких утечек информации?

Они одновременно покачали головами.

― Нет, капитан, все в порядке. Вокруг только наши люди, всех из старой гвардии Тимотео мы давно устранили.

Сквало был рад это слышать. Однако оставались еще те, кто не служил Тимотео, но знал его достаточно хорошо. Вот как ублюдок Алонсо, который чуть все не испортил. Хотя… Если бы они его не встретили, то не узнали бы о завещании. Узнали бы, когда их уже попросили бы на выход.

Убить всех таких людей было невозможно, заставить замолчать ― тоже, они имели вес среди других семей, и к ним волей-неволей прислушивались. Когда Занзас был в Колыбели, часто возникали конфликты, в Альянсе было неспокойно, и только вот такие ненавистные Сквало старперы смогли заткнуть тех, кто был чем-то недоволен. Снова встал вопрос о том, чтобы не препятствовать трафику наркотиков и их распространению по территории, молодые члены Альянса показывали зубы и хотели денег, старые знали, что в это дерьмо ввязываться не стоит. С торчками по-любому связываться не стоило, даже Сквало, никогда не интересовавшийся политикой и торговлей, прекрасно это понимал.

― Если что-то пойдет не так, и Занзаса или меня не будет рядом, убирайте тех, кто мешает, сразу, без колебаний. Никто не должен ничего узнать, иначе мы станем уязвимы.

Через три часа человек Луссурии стоял на пороге кабинета Сквало. Вернее, Луссурия впихнул его в комнату так нетерпеливо, приложив еще и крепким словцом, будто знал его уже очень долго.

― Ты серьезно? ― Сквало оторвался от кипы бумаг, которые нужно было изучить и дать Занзасу короткое резюме по каждому делу. ― Вот этот мелкий дрищ? ― он с удовольствием заметил, что пацан насупился. ― Да он обоссытся от одного вида пистолета.

― Сквало, ты разве не помнишь себя в четырнадцать?

Сквало закашлялся, значит, правильно он подумал, на глаз прикинув возраст мальчишки.

― Прекрасно помню, это-то и пугает. В четырнадцать я был непроходимым идиотом. Он сорвет нам операцию.

Пацан так и стоял, не шевелясь, между ним и Луссурией. С одной стороны, абы кого Луссурия бы не привел, с другой ― Сквало уже представлял, как будет орать Занзас, увидев, кого они хотят задействовать в таком судьбоносном деле.

― Дожили. Вария настолько обмельчала, что использует детей.

― Вонгола, ― поправил Луссурия, и Сквало понял, что никогда, никогда не перестанет называть своих людей Варией. Вонгола ― это для Занзаса. Красивое название, Альянс, влиятельные семьи, признание. Для Сквало ― его люди, преданные до последнего вздоха, одно из самых главных в жизни ― Вария.

― Похуй, как ни назови, ― отмахнулся Сквало, но заметил, что Луссурия смотрит на него задумчиво, будто о чем-то догадывается. Будто мысли сейчас его прочел. ― Эй, пацан, иди сюда, ― подозвал он его к себе. ― Как тебя зовут?

― Вито, ― ответил тот и подошел уверенно ― для того, кто топтался под дверью и старался не отсвечивать, пока он с Луссурией разговаривали. Луссурия встал сзади и положил ему на плечо руку.

― Покажи, что умеешь, ― Сквало протянул ему выдранный листок из каких-то записей Тимотео. ― Перепиши пару предложений.

Том уселся на пуфик у стола и, схватив карандаш, начал выводить буквы.  
― Где ты его взял? Его не будут искать, в случае чего?

― Нет, ― ответил пацан вперед Луссурии. ― Я сирота, и синьор Луссурия… ― и тут Сквало кашлянул, пытаясь придушить приступ смеха, а потом не сдержался и заржал во весь голос.

― Мадонна, «синьор Луссурия»! Занзас бы умер от смеха. ― Сквало откинулся на спинку стула и пытался упокоиться.

― Ску, ну чему ты учишь молодое поколение? ― Луссурия всплеснул руками, хотя было видно, он сам еле сдерживается, чтобы не заржать. ― Так правильно обращаться к тем, кто старше.

― Блядь. Путь он назовет тебя так при Занзасе, а ты сними. Хочу это видеть. ― Сквало отдышался после очередного приступа смеха и повернулся к пацану. Тот уже исписал добрую половину листка.

― Хватит, давай. ― Сквало сам отобрал у него бумагу, нетерпеливо выдернув из руки страницу, написанную Тимотео. ― Охуеть, пацан. Если Занзас скажет да, то мы тебя наймем. Только давай без синьоров, если тебе придется идти со мной, я тебя пристрелю при первом же таком обращении. Чувствую себя напыщенным ублюдком, когда меня так называют.  
Пацан кивнул. Понятливым оказался.

***

План Занзасу не понравился. Он терпеливо выслушал все, что сказал ему Сквало, набрал воздуха в легкие, и Луссурия отступил на шаг назад.

― Да вы, блядь, ебанулись тащить ребенка на такое задание!

― Занзас, ему можно доверять.

― То, что ты его трахаешь, ― Луссурия хотел возразить, но Занзас отмахнулся, ― не значит, что ему можно доверять. Это ты можешь, а нас он сдаст, случись что, его же никто не учил держать язык за зубами. А что, если до него доберутся люди ― да чьи угодно, сейчас, до церемонии наследования? Многие надеются отцапать кусок побольше от Вонголы. А тут этот сопляк на блюдечке принесет все наши секреты. Да его отсюда уже живым нельзя выпускать, он слишком много узнал.

Луссурия заслонил пацана собой и сложил руки на груди. Этот жест именно в исполнении Луссурии бесил Занзаса больше всего. У Сквало не бесил, Сквало он был бы любому рад, только бы оказаться с ним в одной комнате, как сейчас с этими придурками, ― и чтобы никто не спал. И хоть спорить с ним, хоть пить, хоть трахаться, даже просто молчать, лишь бы смотреть в глаза, а не в экран смартфона.

― Что еще скажешь? ― Мамочка, блядь, выискалась. Занзас все еще злился.

― Сквало согласен взять его.

― Что-то ни разу в его послании не прозвучало «согласен».

― Он не вышвырнул его, значит, полагал, что может получиться.

― Он…

Занзас только хотел закончить речь, как пацан выскочил из-за спины Луссурии и, выхватив у него пистолет, выстрелил. Он попал аккурат над Занзасом, в старые часы с кукушкой, которые почему-то остались висеть здесь со времен Тимотео. Что-то в них брякнуло, и на пол отвалился маятник.

― Ты, блядь, тупой идиот, ― Занзас подскочил к нему, отпихнув Луссурию, и схватил пацана за горло, прижал к стене. ― Никто не говорил тебе, что так целятся только лохи? Если взял пушку ― стреляй как надо!

Луссурия сел в кресло и рассмеялся. Он ржал так заразительно и никак не мог остановиться, что Занзас наконец-то расслабился. Он понял, что все еще держит пацана за шею. Отпустил, отошел и уставился на него, смотря по-новому. Как на того, кто действительно мог им пригодиться.

― Хорошо.

И рожа у пацана стала такая радостная, хотя видно было: он изо всех сил пытался сдержать эмоции. Как бы Занзас не пожалел, что согласился.

― Но пока ты не сделаешь то, что от тебя требуется, ты все еще бесполезный мусор.

― А потом я перестану быть мусором? ― спросил тот, отдавая пистолет Луссурии.

― Нет, ты никогда не перестанешь быть им, ― усмехнулся Занзас.

― Меня, кстати, Вито зовут. Ну, это я просто…

― Похуй, хоть папа Римский. Мусор. И только попробуй подвести. Кишками твоими же придушу.

― Занзас, не пугай ребенка.

― Сам полчаса назад говорил, что он не ребенок. А теперь валите, мне нужно подумать и послушать Сквало еще раз, а потом сказать ему все, что я о нем думаю.

Занзас поставил телефон напротив себя, прислонив к бутылке, и включил фронтальную камеру.  
Он видел себя на экране и казался угрюмее, чем был на самом деле.

― Ну привет, спящая красавица. Хотя если ты это смотришь, то спящая красавица уже я. Твой отвратительный план очень убог, но я с ним согласен, потому что придумывать другой у нас нет времени. Нам нужно провернуть все через сутки, времени на подготовку тоже особо нет. Как ты собираешься влезть в дом? Почему уверен, что адвокат будет у шлюх, а не припрется домой, когда вы будете рыться в его вещах? Как открыть сейф? Как избавиться от прислуги, чтобы они ничего не заподозрили? Ты и сам знаешь, что твой план все еще хуйня, сделай его действительно стоящим.

Занзас откинулся в кресле. Он смотрел на себя на экране, и тошнота подступала к горлу.

― Я знаю, что ты все сможешь. Я набросал кое-что, пока было время, ― Занзас махнул парой исписанных листков. ― И все будет правильно, потому что ты всегда делаешь так, что потом думаешь: так было правильно. Так что, если у тебя будет малейшее сомнение, ― уходи. Еще малейшее сомнение ― пристрели мальчишку. Ты важнее, Сквало.

Занзас выключил телефон и налил себе.  
Мысли были о Сквало, почти всегда были о нем. Занзас скучал так, что выть хотелось. Сейчас, когда они собирались снова влезть в какое-то дерьмо, а Занзас верил, что без этого не обойдется, он чувствовал себя как восемь лет назад, за тем исключением, что теперь знал, как важен ему Сквало. Занзас не мыслил жизни без него, даже пусть такой неполноценной, ведь он знал, что Сквало жив, что занимается делами, что он стал тем, кем хотел видеть его Занзас, когда только познакомился. Сквало не предал его, не бросил, Сквало был рядом, и от этого внутри Занзаса все обливалось горячим теплом, и он чувствовал, что никогда в нем не разочаруется. Это Сквало может разочароваться в нем, а Занзас ― никогда.

***

Взгляд Занзаса был пьяным от вина и солнца. Они пили из одной бутылки, слизывали с губ гранатовый вкус и жмурились от яркого света.  
Тело гудело после тренировки, и только сейчас Сквало понял, как устал и как хочется ему покоя. Покоя с Занзасом и разговорами ни о чем. Было тихо, Тимотео уехал, а они собирались в Варию через пару часов, планировать то, что изменит их жизнь навсегда.  
Сквало наклонился к Занзасу, чтобы поцеловать.  
Сейчас он вспоминал их первую встречу на каком-то скучном приеме то ли в честь рождения, то ли в честь похорон кого-то… Сквало почувствовал то, что научился различать уже давно в людях ― их силу. Занзас был силен. Но с Занзасом не хотелось сражаться, за Занзасом хотелось идти, и это было впервые в жизни. Чтобы Сквало хотел кому-то служить? Да скорее бы ад замерз.  
Сквало тогда не ошибся ни в чем.

Занзас лениво потянулся рукой к его волосам, легко дернул за прядь.

― Были бы длиннее, было бы удобнее.

― Вот еще, чтобы ты меня, как девчонку, за волосы таскал?

Занзас рассмеялся. А потом рывком притянул его, прижал к себе, обняв так, что дышать стало трудно.

― Это еще что такое? ― Сквало, вырвавшись из объятий, спросил, поправляя на себе перекошенную рубашку.

Занзас пожал плечами.

― Как твой последний бой?

― Занзас…

― Как рука?

― Правда хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас? ― Сквало кивнул на его ширинку.

― Блядь, уел. Иди сюда, ― Занзас попытался схватить его за ремень, но Сквало увернулся.

― Пошли, ― сказал он, подхватывая бутылку с пола. Все время он сидел рядом с Занзасом.

Ему хотелось сделать что-то такое, что бы Занзас оценил. То, что они сделают с Тимотео, ― не в счет.  
Сквало хотел бы убить кого-то специально для него, сделать что-то, что сказало бы о том, как дорог ему Занзас. Как подарить Варию, как поклясться в верности, Сквало бы отдал Занзасу все, что у него было.

Занзас притронулся к кромке волос на его затылке. И Сквало стало щекотно, захотелось втянуть шею в плечи.  
Он сразу забыл, куда они шли. Занзас толкнул его вперед, развернул к себе лицом и поцеловал. Сквало смеялся ему в губы. Бутылка выскользнула из руки, глухо грохнулась на ковер. Запахло вином. Занзас стаскивал с него рубашку, дурел от того, каким жилистым и сильным он был. Какая у него светлая кожа. Они загорали вместе, но у Занзаса остался бронзовый загар, а Сквало будто и не потемнел совсем. Занзас лизнул его щеку, мочку уха, Сквало запрокинул голову. Занзас уткнулся ему в шею, то ли кусая, то ли целуя. «Сквало, блядь, прекрати, Сквало». Сквало толкнул его, и они, споткнувшись о бутылку, ввалились в комнату. Упали на кровать, на которой дурачились много раз. Занзас о чем-то задумался, и Сквало пихнул его локтем, заржал. Занзас упал на подушку, и они завозились в шутливой драке, но каждое движение, прикосновение было каким-то другим. Как по оголенным нервам, хотелось быть ближе, впаяться в его кожу. Занзас навалился на него, прижимая руки к подушке, и Сквало застонал, подался вперед, потерся о бедро Занзаса.  
Занзас зажмурился и шумно выдохнул.

― Давай уже по-настоящему, ― выдохнул Сквало.

― А раньше, что ли, понарошку было? ― пробормотал Занзас ему в шею.

― Ни с кем так не хотел, как с тобой.

― Блядь, да с кем ты мог хотеть, если раньше только на свои мечи дрочил?! Не рано…

― А убивать, значит, не рано. От тебя, Занзас, не ожидал. Я же вижу, как ты хочешь. Так бери.

Занзас молчал. Взгляд его изменился, он схватил рубашку Сквало за воротник и потащил с плеч.  
Впился губами в незагорелую кожу.  
Сквало вцепился рукой ему в волосы, не давая отстраниться.  
Он выпил совсем немного, но жара и отсутствие нормального обеда были некстати.  
Он чувствовал легкость от вина и прикосновений Занзаса. Кажется, он просто боялся, что сделает что-то не так. Сквало бы не обиделся, Занзас бы скорее всего вообще ничего не узнал, Сквало бы промолчал. Но Занзасу, видимо, хотелось сделать все правильно.

― Тебе не понравится, и я заимею опасного врага на всю жизнь, ― Занзас попытался перевести все в шутку.

― Заткнись.

Занзас обхватил его лицо руками. Смотрел в глаза, жадно запоминал изгиб губ, а потом Сквало обхватил его руки своими, и Занзас закрыл глаза.  
Сквало старался не прикасаться к нему протезом, стеснялся. А сейчас не сдержался, да и глупо все было, он гордился своей победой, и Занзас тоже должен был принять это.  
Занзас обнял его.  
Это ощущение закружило Сквало, заставило вжиматься в Занзаса, они неловко выпутывались из одежды и простыней. Занзас лежал рядом, и Сквало не видел, не чувствовал ничего, кроме него. Занзас обнял его поперек груди, прижимаясь к спине. Сквало тяжело дышал. Занзас обхватил его член рукой и задвигал ей. Сквало подавался навстречу, прижимался задницей к его члену, Занзас горячо дышал ему в затылок и целовал шею так, что по спине бежали мурашки.

― Хочу, чтобы всегда был рядом, ― сказал он и осекся. Раньше Занзас так никогда не говорил. Возбуждение на миг отхлынуло, когда Сквало замер, понимая, что Занзас только что сказал, но потом снова навалилось, подгребая их под себя.

― Я тебе не нужен, ― сказал Сквало, когда все закончилось, и они отдышались. ― Скоро все закончится. Ты самодостаточный, тебе вообще никто не нужен.

― Дурак, ерунду говоришь, ― Занзас приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на него так, что сомнений никаких не оставалось. Он говорил очень серьезно. И не под влиянием момента.

― Тогда я буду рядом, ― улыбнулся Сквало.

Занзас все глядел на него, и Сквало глядел в ответ. Занзас был сейчас таким красивым и спокойным, что Сквало бы хотел навсегда запомнить его таким. Он видел себя в зрачках Занзаса и верил, что он говорил правду.

***  
Сквало лежал рядом, как и всегда, если одному из них не приходилось уезжать. Сквало разглядывал Занзаса. Если бы был какой-то способ сделать так, чтобы Занзас и он жили нормально, даже если за это придется отдать половину жизни, Сквало бы не сомневался ни секунды. Даже если бы им предложили провести вместе всего лишь неделю, а потом сдохнуть, Сквало бы не сомневался. Они бы успели все, за эту чертову неделю, подраться, помириться, наорать друг на друга, успели бы потрахаться, свернуть горы и умереть счастливыми.  
Сквало вытащил телефон и нашел в справочнике номер.

― Да, это я. Без изменений?

На том конце молчали, а потом ответили то, что Сквало не понравилось.

― Быстрее нельзя думать? Ты уже вытащил его из комы, вытащи и сейчас, это ненормальная жизнь. Что? Знаю, что люди и хреновее живут, но это Занзас, а не люди. Да, блядь, я буду осторожным, но лучше бы ты придумал что-нибудь побыстрее, ты обещал. Моя работа пиздец какая опасная, и я не собираюсь ее менять. И я терпеливо жду и не прирезал тебя только потому, что искать кого-то другого мне сейчас некогда. Мы скорее всего скоро приедем, нет, не на той неделе, через пару. Наверное. Не знаю. Занзас может окончательно заебаться и вспомнить про тебя уже завтра.

Сквало поднялся, отметив, что спит в рубашке и без сапог, хотя он точно помнил, что не успел раздеться до того, как отключился.

― Эй, ― он пнул дверь, застегиваясь на ходу. ― Как там пацан? ― Луссурия словно его и поджидал. ― Не обосрался от страха?

Луссурия притворно насупился.

― Обижаешь, Сквало. Разве ты еще не понял, что абы кого я бы не позвал?  
― Что там с сейфом? Как мы его взломаем? ― Сквало открыл холодильник и накладывал в тарелку все, что видел. ― Ужасно хочу жрать.

Он соорудил себе сэндвич и уселся на стол.

― Насчет сейфа не беспокойся, будет код. Вы с Занзасом продумали, что собираетесь делать?

― Да, сейчас я посмотрю, какие записи оставил мне Занзас, и мы все решим.  
Сквало ел быстро, не чувствуя вкуса еды, скорее хотелось возвращаться к делам. Он надеялся, что после всего этого будет передышка. Требовать отпуск для отдыха, когда он и так по двенадцать часов спит, было бы смешно, но он не отказался бы просто уехать далеко и убить кого-нибудь. А еще лучше ― найти себе нового противника. Пока об этом оставалось только мечтать, потому что кутерьма вокруг Занзаса сама собой не рассосется.

***

― А я теперь жалею, что мы не успели.

Сквало закашлялся и отставил кофе в сторону. Это было мало похоже на план дальнейших действий от Занзаса. Тем было интереснее, но, блядь, очень некстати.  
Но, если развивать эту тему, Сквало тоже жалел.  
Занзас сидел в кресле, сжимая подлокотники. Света вокруг него почти не было, если не считать тусклую лампу на краю стола. Сквало вспомнил, что пару дней назад собирался приказать ее заменить, но забыл.

― Я очень хотел с тобой трахаться. Ты даже не представляешь, как. Но, блядь, ты был совсем мелким. Не в смысле маленьким, но рано еще было. А теперь хер мы с тобой встретимся, прям как те придурки из каких-нибудь сопливых историй. Вечная любовь и все такое, только в нашем случае… я не знаю, что.

Занзас откинулся на спинку кресла и убрал перья, которые щекотали шею.

― Дурею, вспоминая о тебе, Сквало. Дурею даже сейчас, когда вижу, как ты спишь.  
Занзас провел рукой по животу, спустился ниже и сжал член через ткань джинсов.

― Блядь, ты… невозможный придурок. И я. Если бы мы трахнулись тогда, сейчас было бы что вспоминать. Но я бы, наверное, тогда совсем ебнулся.

Сквало поставил запись на паузу. Он и сам бесился от того, что их отношения были какими-то идиотскими, безответными, половинчатыми, но Занзас, который будто озвучил его мысли, был как снег на голову со своим признанием.

Каждый раз, когда терпение подводило Сквало, он закрывал глаза и вспоминал то, что они пережили вместе, какой-нибудь момент, сущую ерунду, но это помогало. И Сквало понимал, что он не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы вернуть все так, как было.

Занзас дрочил, выплевывая слова сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Его рубашка сбилась, и бок был голый. На нем потемнел шрам, и Сквало не мог на него не смотреть. Хотелось потрогать. Понять, такая на ощупь кожа там, где шрам, и там, где нет. Сквало бы мог сделать это сейчас, подойти к Занзасу, но хотел, чтобы в этот момент он не спал.  
Сквало облизнулся и скопировал движение Занзаса. Делал все, что делал он. Расстегнул ширинку и нетерпеливо сжал член. Занзас бы мог сейчас дрочить ему сам, если бы все пошло по-другому. Сквало жадно следил, как темно-розовая головка появляется и исчезает в ладони Занзаса, как блестит от смазки, и мог представить себе влажный звук, с которым Занзас дрочил. Они бы могли сесть друг напротив друга, могли бы делать все, что захотели. Сквало подвинул смартфон ближе, звук записи был плохим, но Сквало хватило и этого. Он выгнулся, мысли оставили его, он отдался моменту, представляя, что Занзас рядом, что это он трогает его, что у них все на двоих.

Сквало понял, что таращится в черный экран на свое отражение. Запись давно кончилась. Он поискал еще, конечно, Занзас не мог так их подставить, записав только это. Вторая запись была более осмысленной. Занзас предложил, как можно было выкурить адвоката из собственного дома, не вызвав подозрений. Сквало тут же отдал распоряжение подготовиться, лучше бы они не придумали. Сквало рассчитывал, что Ренцо придется задержать по дороге домой, а прислугу или подкупить, или выманить из дома, но план Занзаса был прост и избавлял их от лишних движений.

― Я не надеюсь на тебя, ― говорил Занзас. ― Я точно знаю, что ты сделаешь так, как сделал бы я сам. Даже лучше, ― усмехнулся он. ― Так что до встречи в следующий раз, когда ты будешь рассказывать мне хорошие новости.

Да, это было в стиле Занзаса ― даже не подумать о том, что что-то может пойти не по плану, или придумать еще один, запасной. У него была железная уверенность в том, что все получится. И Сквало было приятно, но опыт сотен миссий подсказывал, что еще один план все-таки лучше тоже накидать.

― Что, если мы устроим там резню? ― подкинул идею Луссурия.

― Думаешь, прокатит как месть?

― Да. И завещание все равно изменим, но так как ничего не пропадет, подозревать будут скорее тех, кто недавно с ним судился.

Сквало кивнул.  
Он изначально склонялся к чему-то похожему, чтобы можно было сработать быстро и не оставить свидетелей.

― Как там с приготовлениями? ― спросил он. Луссурия оторвался от экрана смартфона и ответил:

― Завтра к Ренцо нагрянет служба по контролю загрязнений и выкурит всех из района в радиусе трех сотен метров. Можно набрехать про какие-нибудь трубы под этим районом или показать, что превышены показатели по загрязнению почвы… Я в этом не разбираюсь, но парни придумают. Повезет не только Ренцо, но и его соседям, так что подозрения мы заранее отведем. Нужные люди уже подкуплены, все документы будут, так что этот адвокатишка не подкопается.

― Это днем? А выдвигаться когда?

― Ближе к вечеру. Мальчишка поедет туда раньше и будет сидеть в машине. Пара наших людей, которые нигде не светились, тоже там будут. Ты приедешь позже, привезешь оборудование, например.

― Это не подозрительно?

― Нет, ― ответил Луссурия, уткнувшись в смартфон. ― Мой человек говорит, так бывает. Только не забудь надеть защитный костюм. Завтра он будет тут. Кстати, такой вариант даже к лучшему. Никто тебя случайно не узнает.

― Хорошо.

Сквало прогонял план в голове от начала до конца. Он не мог ни за что зацепиться, но все казалось слишком легко. Так не должно было быть.  
Хотя, что он хотел от предприятия по взлому в дом скучного адвокатишки? Адреналина и приключений?

«Мне не помешает алиби на этот день. Луссурия, ты будешь со мной, поедем в какой-нибудь клуб, где обычно тусуются старые ублюдки. Будем торчать там до восьми. А потом я сделаю вид, что напился, и ты меня увезешь», ― Сквало останавливал запись Занзаса, чтобы сразу обсудить то, что он предлагал.

― Тоже хорошая идея, ― ответил Луссурия. Сквало был согласен. Занзас, на всякий случай, должен быть завтра на виду. Сквало с тоской подумал, что сам бы с радостью отправился с Занзасом куда угодно.

***

― Занзас, привет! ― Дино появился будто из ниоткуда.

Занзас нахмурился и натянул козырек кепки на глаза. Клоунский костюм для гольфа подогнал Луссурия. Занзас недовольно оглядел Дино и признал, что ему идиотские шмотки идут.

― Ты тут давно?

― С утра. Решил развеяться, ― Занзас дернул плечом. Дино отвлек его, когда он собирался сделать удар. Теперь Занзасу хотелось вернуться к игре, пока не потерялся нужный настрой. ― У Сквало дела, скукота.

― Привет, ― поздоровался с Дино Луссурия. ― Занзас, давай заканчивать тут. У нас еще три базы. Нам нужно успеть на обед, Винченсо проболтался, что сегодня от шефа будет лазанья, пальчики оближешь, ― улыбнулся он и пригласил: ― Присоединяйся к нам за обедом, Дино.

― Хорошо, увидимся, ― Дино махнул им, и, вскочив в машину, быстро скрылся за холмом.

― Выбесил за какие-то пять минут.

Занзас размахнулся клюшкой и ударил по мячу.

― Занзас, ты хоть целься, ― Луссурия посмотрел, как далеко от лунки упал мяч и вздохнул. Через пару метров от того места начиналась посадка колючего кустарника. Занзас порадовался, что в этот раз лезть Луссурии туда за мячом не придется, он бы потом ему весь мозг выел.

― Да пошел ты с этим гольфом. Тупее игры не придумать. ― Поехали к озеру. Кто там сейчас?

Занзас взял у Луссурии бинокль.

― Фред там. И его сынок.

― На восточном берегу я видел Оресте.

Занзас скривился. На самом деле выбор был между терпеть их или вообще не терпеть. У Занзаса не будет друзей в Альянсе, пока этих стариков не сменит новое поколение. Он это понимал. Но вот с сыном Фреда можно было поболтать.

Нойманы замерли, когда увидели, что к ним кто-то направляется.  
Занзас выпрыгнул из машины и, не дождавшись Луссурию, подошел к ним.

― Занзас, вот так встреча! Мы слышали, что ты очень занят делами, наверное, на тебя столько всего навалилось... Позволь выразить тебе наши соболезнования.  
Занзас кивнул.

― Для меня это невосполнимая потеря. Последние годы мы с отцом мало общались из-за моего отъезда, но сейчас я сделаю все, чтобы отец мной гордился.

Фред и Оливер кивнули.

Занзас помнил Оливера еще сопляком. Он был на пару лет младше, кажется, одного со Сквало возраста. Сейчас он вытянулся и стал не таким прыщавым, каким был. Его можно было даже назвать вполне сносным.

Занзас подмигнул ему, и тот усмехнулся в ответ.

― Надеюсь видеть вас в качестве гостей на церемонии.

― Конечно, Занзас. Для нас большая честь. А теперь прошу меня извинить. ― От Занзаса не укрылось, что в голосе Фреда звучала озабоченность.

― До обеда нужно закончить, ― он повернулся и пошел выбирать клюшку.  
― Олли, что посоветуешь?

― Ветер северо-восточный, полметра в секунду. Железная, семь дюймов.

― Возьму шесть.

К Занзасу подошёл Оливер.

― Всегда он так. Вроде спрашивает совета, а делает по-своему. Говорит, опыта у него больше, ― усмехнулся он. Занзас понимающе кивнул. ― Куда упал твой мяч?

Занзас повертел головой в поисках Луссурии. Тот трепался по телефону, расхаживая вдоль дорожки. Кажется, это было насчет сегодняшних дел. Хотелось узнать, по плану ли все идет.

― Луссурия следил, ― равнодушно ответил Занзас. ― Без понятия, где он.

― Не очень любишь играть?

― Скорее отвык, ― соврал Занзас. ― Давно играл и теперь не могу войти в колею. Тебе тут не скучно?

― Не видно по мне? Ладно, на все встречи с отцом езжу, но тут-то что ловить?

― Готовишься стать новым боссом?

― Скорее бы, ― Оливер пнул землю ботинком. ― Так, таскаюсь за ним, и неизвестно, сколько еще буду. То не делай, это не делай. Хочу быть хозяином своей жизни.

Занзас усмехнулся. Он бы тоже хотел.

― Значит, ты выбрал не то. Если ты босс ― ты точно себе не хозяин. Хер ты сможешь делать, что тебе хочется, если у тебя семья.

Олли с сомнением посмотрел на Занзаса.

― А ты почему хочешь тогда? Ты, кажется, не тот, кто кайфует, решая чужие проблемы.

― Все зависит от людей. Если твоя семья ― ублюдки, и ты их ненавидишь, вряд ли тебе что-то захочется для них делать. Если нет ― это другой разговор. Твои люди должны быть такими, в которых ты точно уверен. Не думай, что все перейдет тебе по наследству. Те, кто у вас сейчас, могут любить твоего отца и ненавидеть тебя.

Занзас покрутил клюшку в руках. Кажется, Оливер воспринял его слова слишком всерьез. Но пусть подумает, это полезно.

― Увидимся еще, ― Занзас махнул ему, заметив, что Луссурия закончил трепаться по телефону.

Занзас подошел к нему. Луссурия, который издалека выглядел озабоченным, ему не нравился.

― Все в порядке, ― успокоил тот. ― Работники службы уже выкурили Ренцо. Почти не сопротивлялся. Забрал любимого терьера и свалил. Там соседи его больше шума подняли.

― Хорошо. Можем проехать через последнюю зону, где песок, там кто-то тоже был, а потом пожрем. Извини, рожу Оресте я сегодня не вынесу.  
Занзас помахал рукой старшему и младшему Нойманам, прощаясь.

― Ненавижу их всех. Парень вроде толковый, только сбежит, думаю, от старика через пару лет. Или повторит мою историю.

― А я бы тебе поверил, если бы не так хорошо знал, ― Луссурия резко свернул, и Занзас схватился за раму, чтобы не вылететь на дорогу. ― Так мило с ними беседовал…

― Я вообще не понимаю, как они прижились здесь. Жена итальянка, а сами… И видишь, неплохо устроился.

― Да дурь он возит всем, сеть аптек ― чем не прикрытие. А у нас же, Занзас, действительно хорошую дурь поискать надо.

― Что-то ты подозрительно много об этом знаешь.

― Полгода назад мы чистили нашу территорию от всякого мусора. Не представляешь, сколько торчков, оказывается, развелось.

 

Вокруг было тихо и спокойно, для Занзаса это был ад какой-то. Сейчас хотелось движения, в самую гущу событий, хотелось самому залезть в дом Ренцо...

― Занзас, даже и не думай.

Луссурия был на редкость проницательным, когда не притворялся, что страдает херней.

― Что, так все на лице написано?

― Ты скучаешь.

Занзас не стал отрицать.

― Я не могу посоветовать тебе развеяться, потому что тот пиздец, когда Сквало орал и бегал по дому, когда ты пропал… это было реально отстойно, босс. Так что больше не надо. Но ты можешь уйти в загул, ― засмеялся Луссурия. ― Найди себе кого-нибудь.

Занзас посмеялся, а потом процедил:

― Шел бы ты со своими советами. Нашел уже, блядь. Больше никого не надо.

Луссурия вздохнул.

― Мучаете друг друга оба.

― Мы найдем способ все исправить.

Луссурия молчал. Кажется, он не очень в это верил. Зато сам Занзас верил. Он не представлял, что они всю жизнь проживут вот так, не встречаясь. Какого черта все, кому не лень, могли говорить со Сквало, а он не мог?!

― Эй, ну успокойся. А то сейчас Рикардо обосрется от страха, если ты подойдешь к нему весь такой грозный.

― Как там пацан, кстати? ― вспомнил Занзас.

― Уже на месте. Ждет.

― Когда будешь звонить, скажи: накосячит ― прибью.

День казался бесконечным, обычно время до восьми вечера проходило очень быстро, но сейчас тянулось. Занзас то и дело думал, чем занимаются их люди. Смогут ли они подготовить все, как надо, чтобы Сквало потом было легче работать.  
Луссурии снова позвонили. Тот ответил и вопросительно посмотрел на Занзаса. Оторвался от разговора и сказал:

― У Ренцо весь дом напичкан камерами. Надо что-то быстро решать.

― Ну так пусть отрубят электричество, во всем районе. Не тупые, сами разберутся, куда залезть и что сделать. Надеюсь, у него в доме нет генератора, а то хер его тогда проймешь.  
Луссурия передал приказ Занзаса, и они стали ждать.

Потом Луссурии звонили еще пару раз ― докладывали, как все идет. Его люди были готовы сломать нужные переключатели на подстанции, обслуживающей район, но торопиться не стоило, ждали Сквало.

Занзас появился на обеде в особняке гольф-клуба, перекинулся со знакомыми еще парой фраз о погоде и игре и понял, что пора уезжать. Он хотел еще раз увидеть Сквало, сказать ему кое-что.

― Занзас, а как же наш план?

― Никак. ― Занзас оглядывался по сторонам. Они гуляли вдоль фонтана по разноцветным мраморным плиткам, блестящим от солнца и воды. Впереди стояли столики летней веранды, на которые уже начинали сервировать обед. ― Теперь у нас новый план, ― сказал Занзас и усмехнулся.

Он неловко взмахнул руками, пытаясь зацепиться за Луссурию, но не успел. Потирая ушибленный бок, он встал и, когда оперся на левую ногу, громко выматерился.

― Не стой, блядь, столбом, принеси мне стул, ― рыкнул Занзас. От столиков к ним уже подбежал официант и пара знакомых Занзаса. Луссурия засуетился, но стул уже и так несли.

― Занзас, хочешь, я тебя быстро…

― Нет, ― снова рыкнул он, и Луссурия кивнул.

Занзаса усадили недалеко от фонтана, налили виски и все еще перед ним извинялись.  
Занзас был недоволен.

― Блядь, у меня церемония через две с половиной недели, из-за вашего ебучего фонтана я вообще буду ходить? Луссурия, ты уже позвонил врачу?

― Да, нас ждут. ― Луссурия быстро понял, что от него требовалось. Подыграть он всегда был мастером. ― Босс, надеюсь, все обойдется. А то церемонию придется перенести, а уже все запланировано…

Занзас откинул в строну пакет со льдом, который дал ему официант, и раздраженно уставился на мокрое пятно на колене.

― Тогда поехали. Помогите мне дойти до машины.

Занзас уже приготовился показательно хромать, но ему откуда-то подогнали кресло-каталку, и до парковки он доехал с комфортом.

 

― Я думал, это никогда не закончится.

Занзас устало потер шею и развалился на диване.  
Луссурия сидел на окне и курил, и Занзас, как ни пытался, не мог вспомнить, курил ли Луссурия до того, как он попал в Колыбель. Кажется, все-таки нет.

― Что? ― спросил тот, заметив взгляд Занзаса. ― Я с вами скоро ебнусь, так что пока не брошу. ― Он закинул ногу на ногу и стряхнул пепел прямо на пол. ― Когда все это закончится, возьму неделю отпуска, сниму шикарный номер в отеле и засну.

Занзас понимающе усмехнулся. Луссурия из-за них, кажется, вообще теперь не ложился спать, потому что его напрягали то он сам, то Сквало.

― Можешь валить хоть сейчас.

― Вот еще, ― Луссурия улыбнулся своей сияющей улыбкой. ― Давай, записывай послание Сквало, у тебя еще полчаса.

― И правда, ― Занзас достал смартфон и кивнул Луссурии в сторону двери.

― Все равно потом услышу.

― Посмотрим.

Занзас уставился в экран, не зная, как начать. Он снова видел свое нахмуренное лицо и, не выдержав, выключил камеру. Голоса хватит.  
― Сквало. Если этот мусор стоит рядом, гони его в шею. Хотя, вообще-то, его нужно отблагодарить за то, что он еще не послал нас нахер. Я бы давно уже свалил куда-нибудь подальше на острова. Если… ― нет, Занзас скривился. Неправильно. ― Когда все закончится, надо об этом не забыть. Я думаю, что, когда все закончится, не только это дело, а когда мы сможем поговорить хотя бы пять минут, все станет по-другому. Я никогда не думал, что будет так трудно ― не говорить с тобой.

***

― Больше всего я хочу, чтобы на церемонии наследования ты стоял рядом. Потому что ты, как никто другой, заслужил это.

Сквало слишком сильно дернул молнию защитного костюма. Сквало бы тоже хотел. Хотя его бы устроило просто видеть нормального, не спящего Занзаса.  
Сквало одевался быстро, путаясь в застежках. Счет шел на минуты. Сейчас ему уже нужно выезжать, за десять километров до цели он отзвонится людям у дома Ренцо, чтобы они успели повредить кабель на подстанции.

― Я знаю, что все пройдет гладко, потому что посылаю туда тебя. Ты и не с таким справлялся, я смотрел твои бои, Сквало. Это было заебись как круто.  
Сквало замер и с неверием посмотрел на смартфон. Занзас что, и правда пересматривал его бои? Он никогда не интересовался ими, только результатом. И, казалось, ждал, когда Сквало проиграет, Сквало раньше так думал. Все-таки Занзас был Занзасом и порой только искал повод, чтобы макнуть носом в дерьмо. Сквало ему таких поводов не давал. Хотя вот эта хуйня с кольцом Вонголы… Сквало был до сих пор удивлен, что Занзас не винил его.

― Но даже если что-то пойдет не так… Я все равно буду знать, что ты сделал все возможное.

Да уж. Охренеть напутствие.  
«Что ты хотел, босс, чтобы я сел тут и зарыдал от твоих пиздец каких трогательных слов?» ― написал Сквало на клочке газеты и вышел.

― Эй, я готов. Выступаем.

 

Ждали только Сквало.  
Леви, Вито, Маммон и еще трое парней, которые были сотрудниками службы, нашлись в фургоне, припаркованном в паре метров от ворот особняка Ренцо. Район показался Сквало тихим, посторонние люди сюда вряд ли заходили, все-таки это была частная территория. А сейчас, когда даже соседей Ренцо выкурили, никто не мог им помешать.

― Давайте, выгружаем ту херню, которую я привез, и быстро.  
Все сразу оживились.

Сквало открыл багажник, и парни подхватили пару пластиковых коробов. Что-то зазвенело.

― Что там?

― Какие-то склянки, для правдоподобности. Как там электричество?

― Уже нет.

― Тогда пора.

Сквало заглянул в фургон и кивнул на Вито.

― Маммон, нужно прикрытие. Сделай из него еще одного тупицу.

Маммон обиженно насупился, но дело свое знал.

― Уже.

Они подошли к воротам и открыли их. Сигнализацию отключил сам хозяин, чтобы сотрудники службы могли войти и взять пробы грунта в саду.  
Сквало кивнул в сторону развесистой яблони, откуда открывался обзор на калитку, часть дороги и соседские дома.

― Леви, остаешься здесь. Если что ― сразу сообщай, сам не лезь. Чиро, слышишь меня?

― Да, капитан.

― Ты тоже, сидишь в фургоне и следишь за дорогой. ― Сквало поднес рацию ближе. ― Как что ― жду сигнала.

― Да, капитан, ― повторил тот и отключился.

Сквало, Вито и Пирс, который должен был открыть им сейф, вошли в дом.  
Он и правда был напичкан камерами, и Сквало заметил сразу две в разных углах прихожей.

― Пиздец. Золотой запас он тут, что ли, хранит? Или младенцев по четвергам расчленяет?

― Тайны клиентов могут дорого стоить.

― Тогда бы он не убрался отсюда трахать шлюх, а сидел и сторожил эти тайны, если бы ему было до них дело, ― пробормотал Сквало. ― За свою шкуру трясется. Нам на второй этаж.

Лестница скрипела, и каждый шаг отдавался в голове мерзким звуком.  
Сквало чувствовал себя удивительно спокойно. Возможно, это задание не несло никакой опасности, хоть и было рискованным. Все трудности, которые могли у них возникнуть, ― это проблемы с сейфом или дурная прислуга, решившая вернуться в дом, несмотря на запрет.

― Туда, ― Сквало указал на блестящую дверь в конце коридора. ― Блядь. Да у него тут хранилище, как в банке. Пирс, ты знал, что тут будет такой сейф? ― Сквало осматривал железную дверь. Кодовый замок с подмигивающими цифрами и дактилоскопическая херня. Лучше и придумать нельзя.  
Пирс кивнул и начал вытаскивать из карманов какой-то хлам.

― Мне сказали еще вчера, с чем буду иметь дело. Успел подготовиться, ― сухо пояснил он и больше не отвлекался.

Сквало осматривался. На них были направлены еще две камеры, и, хотя он знал, что сейчас они выключены, все равно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

― Сколько тебе надо времени?

За спиной Сквало что-то пикнуло, и он обернулся. Вито стоял у стенки, не шевелясь, значит, это был не он.

― Готово.

Сквало прикоснулся к ручке, открывая тяжелую дверь.

― Нет способа открыть этот сейф так, чтобы потом хозяин не понял, что его взломали, кроме как открыть самому хозяину.

― Хорошо сработал.

― Отпечатки достали, когда он жрал в ресторане вчера вечером. Код слил нам сынок прислуги. Этот Ренцо ― идиот, нельзя направлять камеры так, чтобы они снимали все.

Сквало был с ним согласен. За годы миссий он еще и не такое видел, Ренцо было очень далеко до кретинов, с которыми Сквало иногда доводилось встречаться.

― Ничего не трогать. Ищем завещание. Ничего не брать, ― рыкнул Сквало. ― Терпеть не могу таких педантов, но здесь нам это на руку.

У Ренцо был идеальный порядок. Сквало рыскал я ящиках, каждый из которых был подписан определенной буквой и цифрой.  
Завещание нашлось быстро.

― На, пацан, работай, ― Сквало отдал завещание Вито. ― Только печать с конверта снимай аккуратно, а то грош цена будет твоим стараниям.  
Вито сориентировался быстро. Схватил папку и уселся на пол. Сквало наблюдал за ним.

Пацан работал быстро, осторожно срезал с конверта печать, чтобы потом прилепить ее обратно. Сквало перегнулся через его плечо. Завещание было точно Тимотео ― разбирая его бесчисленные записи в поисках хоть чего-то нужного, Сквало выучил его почерк наизусть.

Слава Мадонне, старик был не очень многословен. Про Занзаса там ничего не было, зато было про какого-то Саваду Цунаеши. «Савада», ― пронеслось в голове, что-то знакомое, но Сквало в тот момент не мог вспомнить, откуда знал это имя, как ни старался.  
Сквало сфотографировал завещание на телефон и приказал Вито исправлять часть про наследство Вонголы.  
«Вонголу, в которую я вложил всю свою жизнь и все свои старания, я завещаю…»

― Моему сыну и единственному наследнику, Занзасу, ― продиктовал Сквало и прикинул, чем занять пустое место, которое освободится, когда они сотрут часть про то, как Тимотео рассчитывает на этого гребаного Саваду. А это мысль. ― В которого я верю и надеюсь, что он будет достойной главой семьи и сделает все для поддержания мира и согласия в Альянсе.

Сквало прикинул ― должно хватить. Больше бы он все равно не придумал.  
Он посмотрел, как расползаются и исчезают чернила после того, как пацан обвел их специальным составом, а потом отошел.

― Нужно подождать, пока высохнет. Я пока цвет подберу.

Сквало порадовался, что старик писал завещание незадолго до смерти. Они взяли с собой все ручки, которые валялись у Тимотео в столе. Но, кажется, долго гадать им не придется, Тимотео скорее всего писал своей любимой, чернильной, он пользовался ею чаще всего.

― Пацан, попробуй эту, ― Сквало показал пальцем на золотой Паркер и не ошибся. Чернила подошли. ― А теперь давай, не накосячь. Ты, ― обратился он к Пирсу, ― не смотри на него, отвлекаешь.  
Сквало оттеснил его в сторону.

Сквало вздрогнул, когда в кармане завибрировал телефон.

― Да, ― звонил Леви. ― Что у тебя?

― У дома какая-то машина. Нет, не Ренцо. В ней двое, уже вышли, идут к дому. Сквало, кажется, нашего адвоката решили под шумок ограбить.  
― Блядь, ― зашипел Сквало. ― Вы, сидите тут, ― сказал он Пирсу и Вито, а сам вышел в коридор. ― Они вооружены?

― Вроде да, один засовывал за пояс пистолет, когда они выходили из машины. Уберем или оставим тут, инсценировав ограбление?

― Уберем, возьмешь на себя одного. Что они делают?

― Замок взламывают на входной двери. Кажется, у них проблемы.

― Уже спускаюсь. Когда зайдет первый, стреляй во второго снотворным. Не отключайся, доложишь сразу.

Сквало съехал по перилам вниз, помня, как скрипела ебучая лестница, пока они поднимались на второй этаж.  
Он слышал, как щелкнул замок, и в коридор, оглядываясь, тихо проскользнул человек. Секундой позже с улицы раздался шум, человек отвлекся, и Сквало набросился на него, одним движением сворачивая ему шею.  
Сквало выбрался из дома, вытаскивая под руки труп и оглядываясь. По-прежнему было тихо.

― Леви, пусть парни заберут их в фургон. Быстро, проследи. Сам оставайся на месте. Мне надо назад. Сквало оставил труп лежать на дорожке в саду. Когда он обратно заходил в дом, то заметил, что за ним уже бежали.

Сквало в три прыжка преодолел лестницу и застал пацана и Пирса за теми же занятиями, когда и уходил. Вито все еще писал, а Пирс пялился на картину в стене.

― Как дела?

― Почти закончил.

Сквало подошел, глянул через плечо и, удовлетворенный работой, отошел в сторону, чтобы не отвлекать.

― Проблемы? ― спросил Пирс.

― Нет, ложная тревога.

Сквало все еще не верил, как им повезло. Эти два дебила, решившие обворовать дом Ренцо, кажется, сами не знали, куда лезут. С той скоростью, как они открывали замок, они бы обчистили Ренцо как раз к его возвращению.

Сквало посмотрел на часы. Отведенное им время истекало. Он знал, что аварийная служба уже заканчивает восстанавливать подстанцию.

― Все, ― Сквало сфотографировал то, что получилось. Чернила были те самые, почерк ― тоже, пацан хорошо постарался. ― Уходим. Давай, заклеивай все обратно.

Печать восстановили, и конверт отправился на свое прежнее место.

― Ничего не оставляйте. Эй, никто ничего не брал? Прибью, если выяснится.

― Нет, ― ответили оба одновременно.

― Тогда сваливаем отсюда.

Сквало выходил последним. Все оставалось так, как было, когда они сюда пришли. Дверь сейфа закрылась, и кнопки снова загорелись синим неоновым цветом. У него, в отличие от камер в доме, был аварийный генератор питания.

― Вниз, вниз, чего встали! ― подгонял их Сквало. ― Сейчас тут все нахер заработает, и тогда мы влипнем.

Дважды просить не пришлось.

― Леви, как обстановка? ― Все было спокойно. ― Можешь возвращаться. Мы выходим.

Они выбрались из дома, входной замок был не сломан. Эти тупицы все-таки умудрились его не свернуть. Сквало выдохнул, только когда они оказались в фургоне. Хотелось скорее снять защитный костюм. В нем было чертовски жарко, и Сквало чувствовал, как рубашка липнет к влажной спине.

― А это еще кто такие? ― спросил Вито, заметив на полу два тела.

― Они хотели ограбить Ренцо, пока его нет дома. Интересно, что им нужно? Вряд ли картины или прочая херня, у него все подделки. Леви, выясни, кто они такие, ― сказал Сквало, стянув с них маски.

Леви кивнул.

― Второго свяжите, он жив.

― Вот вы крутые, ― сказал Вито, и Сквало криво усмехнулся.

― Это тебе не в машинки играть.

― Я давно уже не играю.

― Знаю я, во что ты там играешь, ― сказал Сквало, и Вито покраснел. ― Так. Леви, ты забираешь двоих и едешь на их машине. Я, Вито и Пирс ― за тобой. У нас пять минут, прежде чем врубят электричество.

― Я прикрыл их машину иллюзией, как и твою, ― сказал Маммон.

― Спасибо. Все равно шевелитесь.

Они быстро запихнули тела идиотов-грабителей в машину. Леви уселся в пыльный пикап и рванул с места.  
Сквало быстро его нагнал. Ночка выдалась не такая спокойная, как он надеялся, но, кажется, они справились.

Они вернулись глубокой ночью.

― Ну как? ― Луссурия встретил его на пороге с кружкой кофе. Кажется, она была уже не первая, если судить по синякам под его глазами.

― Иди спи, ― сказал Сквало. ― Все потом.

Но Луссурия шел за ним, пришлось ответить.

― Все удачно. Сейчас покажу. Сквало достал телефон и протянул Луссурии. Тот долго рассматривал сделанную фотографию, но было видно: разницы он не замечает.

― Ну как?

― Это новое завещание? Отлично, но я-то в этом не секу. Главное, чтобы на подлинность не проверяли.

― Даже если будут, вряд ли что-то найдут. Состав, которым убирали лишние записи, окончательно выветрится через пару часов.

― Чернила все равно будут отличаться. То, что написано полгода назад, и сейчас, например…

― Да знаю я, там тоже какая-то херня есть на этот случай, спроси лучше у своего пацана. Кстати, после того, как он все видел, мы должны...

― Сквало, ― Луссурия поджал губы. ― Он останется с нами.

― Под твою ответственность, ― спорить сил не было. Сквало стаскивал с себя осточертевший комбинезон и не верил, что больше не будет ощущать себя как в бане. ― Хотя я бы прирезал его, как свидетеля.

Луссурия вздохнул.

― Я знаю, ты сделаешь это, если он только даст повод, и я не буду мешать.

― Договорились.

Сквало сел в кресло. Стащил сапоги и вытянул ноги. Наконец-то было хорошо.

― А в целом как? ― Луссурия все еще рассматривал фотографию, и Сквало было интересно его мнение.

― Будто все так и было. Я же говорю, глазу не за что зацепиться.

Сквало был доволен. Главное теперь, чтобы старперы не заметили разницы. Если бы ему показали завещание, то он бы не подумал, что оно не полностью настоящее.  
Сквало устало откинулся на спинку кресла.

― Выпить хочешь?

Сквало покачал головой, но от холодной воды не отказался.  
В голове было пусто, на него наваливалась усталость. Все-таки страшно было признаться, но он давно так не волновался. Он него зависело многое, Занзас полагался на него. Теперь все должно было наладиться, вторую по важности проблему они решили.  
Послезавтра будет оглашение завещания, и тогда все узнают, что Тимотео признал Занзаса наследником. Сквало считал, что после этого Альянс примет его и заткнутся даже те, кто выражал крайнее недовольство.

Сквало подписал на клочке газеты «Все хорошо. Смотри в тлф.» и отправил Занзасу фотку с исправленным завещанием.  
У него не было сил рассказывать, как все прошло. Если Занзас захочет подробностей, он может спросить у тех, кто был со Сквало, или подождать, когда он расскажет сам.

***

«Поздравляю», ― на столе лежала открытка с нарисованным безвкусным букетом, и Занзасу в голову прийти не могло, кто рискнул так его поздравить. С момента оглашения завещания прошел день.

И все время Занзасу постоянно говорили «поздравляю». Кажется, это слово он начинал ненавидеть. А еще: «Мы даже не сомневались, Тимотео сделал правильный выбор». Чертовы мудаки, еще неделю назад они думали совсем по-другому, зато теперь ни у кого сомнений не возникало, кто будет боссом.  
Занзас был рад, что эти отбросы наконец-то захлопнулись.

Открытка было от Сквало.  
Внутри он написал уже сам ― поздравляю. И Занзасу отчего-то стало так паршиво. Снова. Только то, что было связано со Сквало, выворачивало его душу наизнанку.

Он представил, как Сквало бы сам его поздравил. Почему он не записал ничего? Сквало теперь не всегда оставлял послания на своем смартфоне. Или ему некогда было, или не хотелось, или не о чем было говорить? Занзас чувствовал, что Сквало отдалялся.  
Занзас как-то заметил, что и смартфон у него новый, но сейчас даже в утюгах делают камеры или диктофоны… Значит, причина была в чем-то другом.  
Занзас оставлял ему последние пару раз сообщения ― поговори со мной, блядь, поговори, но Сквало молчал.  
Луссурия только нервно курил и пожимал плечами. Все отвечали, что со Сквало все нормально, но какого черта? Занзас чувствовал, что с ним все далеко не нормально.  
И с ним самим не было.

Они получили передышку. Подготовкой к церемонии занимались их люди, сам Занзас бы ебнулся, если бы ему что-то пришлось делать. Пусть думают те, кто обычно устраивает всю эту торжественную херню.  
На фразу «поговори, блядь, со мной», оставленную в седьмой раз, Сквало ответил сухо и коротко. «Я думаю, тебе нужен новый хранитель».  
Вот в чем дело. Сквало, кажется, думал, что, если оборвет все, отдалится, Занзасу будет легче принять это предложение. Занзас считал, что Сквало повредился головой во время одной из миссий, раз верил в такое.

― Блядь, ты совсем ебнулся? ― Занзас метался по комнате, сжимая смартфон в руке так, что тот трещал. ― Если бы мне был нужен кто-то еще, я бы давно нашел. И тебе бы сказал ― уебывай, чтобы долго не мучился. ― Занзас запнулся о ковер и, злясь, опрокинул кресло. ― Блядь, совсем тронулся, да? Да я… Да я… я не хочу без тебя. Ничего мне без тебя не надо. Сука ты, Сквало. И думать забудь об этой херне.

Занзас подошел к спящему Сквало.

― Ты, ― вздохнул он и выключил камеру. Ему хотелось целовать его и свернуть шею за бред, который он выдал, примерно в равной степени.  
Занзас сел рядом и поцеловал его, облизал губы, укусил за нижнюю и замер, рассматривая его лицо. Как Сквало вообще могла прийти такая мысль в голову? Идиот.  
Занзас обхватил его лицо руками, провел большими пальцами по бровям, повторяя их изгиб и разглаживая складку между ними. Снова прижался к тонким губам губами, не целуя. Просто чувствуя его дыхание на своем лице. Если бы ему дали хоть пять минут, когда бы он не спал, Занзас бы успел сказать то, что думал. Они бы договорились, решили все, им бы хватило и этого.

***

Занзас Сквало не ждал. Вышел из особняка, где они с Тимотео остановились, и отправился шататься по улицам. В городе было жарко и пустынно. Занзас пялился по сторонам и на редких прохожих. Со Сквало они договорились встретиться в самом центре, там, где было, как считал Занзас, не так безнадежно скучно.  
Сквало стоял, подпирая спиной круглый афишный столб, и смотрел себе под ноги.  
Занзас остановился, издалека любуясь. В непривычной остановке, не в особняке Тимотео, где они часто проводили время, Сквало казался совсем другим, незнакомым. Солнце слепило, и тени были совсем короткими, едва перевалило за полдень. Хотелось скрыться под каким-нибудь навесом и так же сильно хотелось продолжать рассматривать Сквало.

Сквало почувствовал взгляд и помахал Занзасу рукой. Сонное оцепенение спало с Занзаса, и он пошел навстречу.

― Я думал, ты не придешь, ― сказали они одновременно. Все-таки договариваться встретиться в чужом городе, где они оба проездом, было дурацкой идеей.

Но Сквало пришел, и Занзас теперь мог не забивать голову мыслями, чем бы заняться, если Сквало не будет.  
Сквало повернулся к афишам и кивнул.

― Пошли. Не хочу таскаться по улице в такую жару.

Занзасу идея понравилась. Все равно было, что смотреть, но в кино наверняка будет прохладнее.  
Он все еще присматривался к этому новому Сквало. Вроде и одет был так же, и вел себя так же, но Занзасу он казался другим. Когда торчал у афиш или когда внимательно читал расписание, или когда ерзал, пытаясь устроиться в красном, обитом потертым сукном кресле.

Занзас понимал, что пялится на него и ничего не мог с собой поделать.

― Когда вернешься? ― спросил он. Они взяли попкорна и сладкой газировки. Попкорн лип к пальцам, но был вкусным.

― Соскучился?

Занзас фыркнул.

― Да хоть бы и так. Совсем тухло.

― Скоро. Закончу одно дело и приеду.

Сквало сполз в кресле вниз и стал смотреть кино. Показывали «День сурка», и Занзас лишь иногда переводил взгляд на экран, он глядел на Сквало, а тот, казалось, не замечал ничего, уставившись вперед. На его лице мелькали отсветы, он окрашивался то в синий, то в серый, но профиль его был таким знакомым, и Занзас понимал, что скучал все это время.  
Занзас положил руку ему на предплечье, привлекая внимание.

― А представь, ты оказался бы на его месте?

Сквало повернулся к нему сразу, будто ждал этого вопроса с тех пор, как начался фильм.

― Я бы свихнулся. Даже если понять, как обернуть такую ситуацию в свою пользу, то все будет впустую. Типа король на один день, а потом все сначала. Интересно, если тебя убьют, на следующий день ты проснешься?

― Ты бы проверил?

Сквало усмехнулся и сбросил ладонь Занзаса со своей руки. Запустил пальцы в короткие волосы на затылке, Занзас следил за ним.

― Спрашиваешь, ― Занзас заметил блеск в его глазах, или это тоже было из-за отсветов с экрана? ― Когда сделал бы все, что пришло бы мне в голову. Это бы оставил напоследок.

― И как?

Сквало снова повернулся к нему.

― Как бы ты это сделал?

― Не знаю. Пустить пулю в лоб ― быстро, но слишком просто, не для меня. Я бы подрался.

Занзас рассмеялся. Он и придумать другого ответа для Сквало не мог. Тот еще ни разу на его памяти не отказался проверить себя на прочность.

― А ты?

― Я бы составил тебе компанию. Подыхать в одиночестве, наверное, ужасно скучно.

Сквало развернулся к нему и наконец-то перестал делать вид, что его интересует фильм. Он запустил руку в волосы Занзаса, толкнул его, заставляя завалиться в кресло и, перегнувшись через подлокотник, наклонился над его лицом.  
Занзас смотрел на отсветы в его глазах, на тени, пробегающие по лицу, и ждал, пока Сквало не сделает того, что хотелось сделать Занзасу уже давно. Он понимал, что сейчас или все закончится, или продолжится для них, а когда перестал думать, Сквало уже целовал его.

Занзас потянул его за плечи на себя, ближе, Сквало перемахнул через подлокотник и оказался на нем. Съехал чуть ниже, чтобы было удобнее, и снова впился в его рот. Кажется, он не умел целоваться, но был упрямым, ужасно настырным, и Занзасу нравилось это. Он обнял его, запустил руки под футболку, ощупывая жилистую спину. Сквало, облизывая губы, посмотрел на него.

― Сколько бы еще ты пялился на меня? ― спросил он.

― До конца фильма?

Занзас думал, что его хватило бы ненадолго. Если бы Сквало не поцеловал его, он сделал бы это сам, минут на пять позже он бы решился, потому что был уже на грани. Все равно, что будет потом, мысль, что ему нужен Сквало, казалась однозначно правильной и пересмотру не подлежала. Вариант, что Сквало его оттолкнет, Занзас почему-то даже не рассматривал.  
Занзас сжал его руку.  
Как странно было понять все это спустя три недели после того, как Сквало снова уехал с кем-то сражаться, а Занзас вдруг впервые остался один после их встречи так надолго. И как глупо и бестолково, что Занзас не понял всего этого раньше.

― Только не вздумай делать вид, когда мы встретимся снова, будто ты ничего не помнишь.

― Прям как в фильме? А прикольно, представляешь, каждый день первый поцелуй, ― заржал Сквало.

Занзас фыркнул. Каждый день переживать такой ураган в голове он бы точно не захотел.

***

Сквало улыбался. Губу саднило, но он знал, что это был Занзас, и каждый раз, чувствуя боль, он чувствовал куда больше тепла.

Он прослушал слова Занзаса уже несколько раз и никак не мог перестать нажимать на кнопку повтора. Занзасу нужен был он ― лучшего признания и благодарности не существовало.  
Несмотря на это, Сквало понимал, он не мог находиться в курсе дел двадцать четыре часа в сутки, не мог постоянно оставаться на связи и не мог помочь Занзасу тогда, когда возникнет необходимость. Он не мог быть его правой рукой и втайне уже несколько недель присматривался к тем, кто мог бы занять его место. Пусть Занзас будет орать, разнесет все, но, когда Сквало поймет, кому можно доверять не на сто, а на двести процентов, он скажет Занзасу.

Пока же он занимался текущими делами.  
В первую очередь выяснил, кем были те ребята, которые хотели залезть в дом Ренцо. Им тоже нужны были некоторые документы ― как признался после нескольких часов пыток тот, которого уложил Леви. Они собирались украсть материалы дела о наследстве, которое вел Ренцо уже пару месяцев. Воров подослала жена-вдова, которой не терпелось знать свои перспективы.  
После этого Сквало выдохнул спокойно. Вряд ли та вдова решится искать незадачливых подельников.

О том, что делать с Савадой Цунаеши, Сквало пока не решил. Он собирал информацию, чтобы потом сообщить Занзасу, когда наступит подходящий момент. Сквало, конечно, сомневался, что когда-нибудь момент будет подходящим, потому что тема была для Занзаса болезненной и таковой грозила остаться на всю жизнь.  
А пока Сквало приказал тем двоим, что были с ним в доме, ничего не говорить. Он сам поспешил замести следы, и, доставая из смартфона карту памяти, перестарался и сломал его. Пришлось купить новый.

 

― Вы меня оба в гроб загоните. Что босс закрывается в кабинете или в спальне, где ты спишь, и сидит там часами, что ты. ― Луссурия выбросил бычок в раскрытое окно и, сложив руки на груди, сердито посмотрел на Сквало. На того такие взгляды не действовали. ― Даже не думай ему сказать. Он тут камня на камне не оставит. О нет, не говори, что ты уже пытался. Я помню тот день, когда у Занзаса было чертовски отвратительное настроение. Так это ты постарался.

― Это правда лучший выход. Леви он взял в Варию сам, он ему доверяет… ― Знал бы Луссурия, как нелегко было принимать Сквало это решение.

― Сквало. Я полчаса назад вернулся с переговоров, которые пошли не так, моя одежда все еще воняет той удивительной помойкой, на которой мне пришлось просидеть полночи, чтобы прирезать пару уродов, с которыми не удалось договориться, а ты, вместо того, чтобы спросить: «Эй, Лусс, как дела?», с порога ебешь мне мозг своей гениальной идеей. Перед тем, как соберёшься сказать Занзасу, предупреди. ― Луссурия открыл бар и взял бутылку виски. Открутил крышку и сделал глоток. ― Чтобы я свалил на край света, потому что Занзас тут всех нахер прибьет, когда узнает.

Сквало понимал, что Занзасу будет сложно это принять, но то, что происходило сейчас, было жалким подобием того, как должно быть в настоящей семье. Правая рука не валяется в отключке по двенадцать часов, пока боссу может грозить опасность. Он должен быть всегда рядом. Если не может, значит, херовая из него правая рука.

― Я не могу быть рядом все время.

― Ага, ― сказал Луссурия и отхлебнул еще. ― Все время ― никто бы не смог.

― Я клялся.

― Ага, ― Луссурия выпил еще.

― Да что ты заладил?! ― Сквало чувствовал, что принимает едва ли не самое важное решение в жизни. А Луссурия этому никак не помогал.

Луссурия закатил глаза.

― Знаете, мальчики, в любом другом случае я бы сказал: «потрахайтесь уже наконец», это помогает. Но ваш случай пиздец какой сложный. С вами вообще непросто.

― Универсальный совет не действует, да? ― усмехнулся Сквало.

― Никаких шансов еще что-то исправить? ― Луссурия сел в кресло, подвернул под себя ногу.

― Не знаю. Пока нет. Я звонил старику, спрашивал, есть вариант. Если бы Занзас очнулся даже на пару секунд раньше, или я бы заснул чуть позже, можно было бы говорить о прогрессе. Тогда он бы помог. Но надежды мало. Шансы уменьшаются с каждым днем. Если ничего не изменится к концу месяца, нам совсем пиздец. У старика есть какие-то мысли, как можно изменить все это, ― Сквало махнул рукой, ― но пока не будет хоть каких-то положительных изменений, он не возьмется.

Луссурия вздохнул.

― Подожди хотя бы конца месяца. Не говори Занзасу.

Сквало не видел смысла тянуть и надеяться на чудо. И так было чудом, что Занзас остался жив.  
Свой лимит чудес на всю жизнь они уже исчерпали.  
Сквало вздохнул. В последнее время ему приходилось выбирать между тем, чтобы говорить Занзасу плохие новости и очень плохие новости.

***

― Занзас.

Занзас прижимал его к стене.

― Не дергайся, ― сказал он и опустился на колени.

Провел ладонями по животу, вытащил рубашку из брюк и прикоснулся к коже над ремнем.  
Сквало еле сдержался, чтобы не выкрикнуть что-то восторженно-бестолковое и заткнул рот рукой.

Занзас схватил его за руку и поднес протез к лицу, рассматривая. Черная кожаная перчатка, такая же, какую он стащил с живой руки. Занзас обхватил его за запястье.

― Ничего не чувствуешь?

― Нет.

― Представляй, ― сказал Занзас и лизнул тыльную сторону ладони. Сквало смотрел во все глаза.

Занзас языком обвел костяшки пальцев, втянул в рот по очереди указательный, потом средний, и Сквало застонал. Глаза Занзаса были прикрыты. Он видел, как дрожат его ресницы.

Занзас поцеловал его запястье, поднимаясь выше. Когда он наконец-то коснулся губами уже не протеза, Сквало будто ударило током.  
Он медленно сполз по стене вниз, к Занзасу, толкнул, увлекая на пол, чтобы поцеловать. Он чувствовал, как щекотно пробегается Занзас подушечками пальцев по его животу, и от этого дыхание замирает где-то в горле, дальше не идет. И как сердце стучит, как дурное, и как хочется трогать Занзаса в ответ.

Занзас склонился над ним, нетерпеливо расстегивая пуговицу на его штанах, ширинку, сжал член, и Сквало подался навстречу. А потом Занзас взял член в рот, и Сквало не мог сосредоточиться больше ни на чем. Занзас впервые ему отсасывал, и Сквало и подумать не мог, что будет так круто. Он стонал, толкался на встречу, но Занзас сжимал его бедра так сильно, что Сквало не мог мешать. Ему оставалось только сдаться и скулить от удовольствия. И даже то, что Занзас, кажется, делал это впервые в жизни, было неважно, потому что Сквало бы спустил только от мысли, что Занзас думает о том, чтобы отсосать ему. Чего уж говорить о воплощении.

― Занзас.

Занзас довольно улыбался.

― Ты такой смешной.

― Блядь, видел бы ты себя. ― Сквало поднялся с пола и привалился спиной к стене. ― Когда кончаешь. То еще зрелище, ― недовольно сказал он, а потом, вспомнив, как сам отсасывал ему, покраснел. Занзас тогда выглядел так охуенно, что Сквало кончил до того, как он к нему прикоснулся.

― Нравлюсь, да?

― Да.

Занзас улыбнулся самодовольно. Сквало бесила такая улыбка, и он наклонился к Занзасу, чтобы ее не видеть.

― Мы с тобой горы свернем, когда я стану боссом Вонголы. Это будет честью для меня, ― сказал Занзас серьезно, без намека на их недавние дурачества. ― Император мечей ― моя правая рука. Ты ― моя правая рука, Сквало.

Сквало улыбнулся и поцеловал его снова.

***

― Занзас, я считаю, что тебе нужно взять Леви на мое место. Ты ему доверяешь, ты сам привел его в Варию. И прежде чем идти бить мое спящее тело, послушай. ― Занзас замер, он и правда собирался пойти и трясти Сквало до тех пор, пока тот не проснется, или он не вытрясет из него душу. Чертов мудак опять настаивал на своем. Еще и Леви предложил. Пиздец.  
Занзас захлопнул уже открытую дверь обратно.

― Я знаю, что тебе неприятно слушать это. А мне охрененно неприятно говорить, потому что я клялся тебе. Но, Занзас, я не могу быть все время рядом. А шансы что-то изменить очень малы. Я недавно звонил Али, узнавал. Он бы мог помочь, если бы были хоть какие-то изменения… Нам нужно налаживать жизнь. Ты не должен цепляться за меня, я не лучший выбор. Тебе нужен надежный человек, который не будет дрыхнуть по двенадцать часов в сутки. Я же ничего не смогу сделать, если что-то случится. Я сам себе не прощу. Пожалуйста, Занзас.  
Сквало просил.  
Просил так, что Занзасу стало дурно, Сквало никогда ничего не просил. Он приказывал, говорил, предлагал.  
Занзас прислонился лбом к двери.  
Почему с ним было все так сложно?  
Почему они не могли поорать друг на друга, высказать все, что наболело, подраться, в конце концов, а потом помириться, выпить, и у них все встало бы на свои места?

― Блядь.

Занзас закрыл глаза.  
Он был зол.  
Зол не на Сквало, зол на все, на всю свою гребаную судьбу. На старика, из-за которого он потерял восемь лет, а сейчас продолжал терять Сквало и половину жизни. И Занзас знал, что потерял бы и треть, да всю эту херовую жизнь, но не мог потерять Сквало.  
Старик был всему виной.

Занзас открыл дверь и вышел в коридор.

― Занзас, звонил Каваллоне, сказал, что скоро приедет. Это по поводу поставок…

― Потом, ― отмахнулся он и вошел в комнату Сквало. ― Оставь нас, ― рыкнул он. Во взгляде Луссурии он заметил понимание. Кажется, Луссурия был в курсе того, что хотел сделать Сквало.

― Не убей его.

― Вон.

Занзас забрался на кровать. Злость разгорелась в нем снова, едва он увидел Сквало.  
Этот сукин сын знал, как Занзасу будет лучше.  
Почему-то каждый тупой ебучий мусор знал, как Занзасу будет лучше.

Занзас уселся на Сквало, рассматривая его.  
Сукин сын считал, что может решать за двоих. Занзас вытащил из-за пояса пистолет.

― Не можешь. ― Он провел им по губам Сквало. ― Никто не будет решать за меня. Даже ты.

Занзас склонился над ним, оперся о его плечо рукой и поцеловал.  
Прижал дуло пистолета к виску, провел по скуле, оставляя царапину.

Занзас устал.  
Было сложно жить наполовину. Было сложно видеть Сквало все время спящим и до сих пор помнить его лицо, когда они поняли, что проиграли старику. Занзас так ничего ему и не сказал по этому поводу.  
Подумаешь, проиграли. Зато теперь, блядь, выиграли так, что победители по жизни.  
Занзас снял пистолет с предохранителя.  
Он знал, что был для Сквало обузой. Если бы его не стало, Сквало бы снова стал жить нормально.  
Если бы не стало Сквало, Занзас бы умер.  
Занзас был обузой, но он знал, что, если бы умер сам, Сквало бы себя никогда не простил.

Все с виду было так легко, как пример по математике для первоклашки. Если перенести все это в жизнь, становилось пиздец как невыносимо. Ничего простого, Занзас уже и не помнил, когда просто жил.  
Он сидел и смотрел на Сквало, на то, как спокойно вздымалась его грудь, на его бледное лицо, окрашенное лучами солнца, на обветренные губы. Занзас знал, какого цвета его глаза, и хотел смотреть в них сейчас.  
Хотел целовать и получать ответ на поцелуй.  
Хотел, чтобы все было как раньше, до этой гребаной Колыбели. Он бы даже согласился на то, чтобы Вонгола была не его, зато Сквало был рядом.  
Ему не нужна была Вонгола без Сквало. Единственное, что оказалось просто понять.  
Когда радость разделить не с кем, радость какая-то хреновая. Горьковатая , отдающая отчаянием и одиночеством. Дерьмо, а не радость.  
Занзас целовал его лицо. Глаза, щеки, губы, лоб, будто он, Сквало, гребаная Спящая красавица, все-таки мог проснуться. Только Занзас не был принцем.

Занзас крепче сжал пистолет. Ствол скользнул по шее Сквало, очертил ямочку между ключицами, царапнул плечо в сбившемся вырезе футболки, а потом вернулся к щеке.  
Свободной рукой Занзас дотронулся до его волос. Пропустил сквозь пальцы, откинул с лица. Дотронулся до виска, кожа была горячей и нежной.  
Руки Занзаса дрожали с того момента, как он вошел в комнату. С того момента, как жизненная задачка для первоклассника была решена.  
А кожа на висках Сквало и правда была нежной, так что прицел оставил после себя еще одну красную царапину.  
Неважно, скоро им будет все равно.  
Занзас закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Его руки никогда не дрожали, когда он собирался стрелять.  
Сейчас.

― Занзас, блядь! ― крик за спиной и грохот двери оглушили его. ― Какого хера ты творишь?!

Занзас развернулся, не понимая, что происходит, палец сорвался, нажал на курок. Раздался выстрел.

Луссурия переводил взгляд с Занзаса на Сквало, на дыру в стене за своей спиной, обратно, а после бросился к Занзасу и выбил пистолет из рук. Ударом правой врезал так, что на мгновение перед глазами потемнело. От второго удара Занзас свалился на пол, а потом его накрыло.  
Он рыдал, захлебываясь собственными слезами и давясь воздухом так, что лучше было бы сдохнуть. Внутри разливалась жгучая ненависть на себя за то, что он чуть не сделал.  
Луссурия схватил его за шкирку и ударил снова, и снова, и снова. Тряс его, как котенка, обоссавшего любимые ботинки, а Занзас хотел просто сдохнуть. Он не отбивался, не уклонялся от кулаков, и когда Луссурия закончил, то один его глаз заплыл, губы были разбиты, а на лице живого места не осталось. Занзас не чувствовал боли. Все было херней по сравнению с тем, что творилось у него внутри.  
― Эй, ну прекрати.  
Луссурия уже не бил его, просто стоял рядом, переминался с ноги на ногу.  
Занзаса трясло.  
Он услышал, как Луссурия бросил пистолет на тумбочку и опустился рядом. А потом он его обнял, а Занзас так и не унимался, даже когда Луссурия сжал его крепко-крепко и говорил что-то в ухо, что должно было успокоить.  
Лучше бы он продолжал его бить. Занзас понимал, что пять минут назад хотел предать их всех. Такое не прощают.

Луссурия сунул руку в карман и ответил на телефон.

― Все нормально. Нет. Скажи, чтобы Каваллоне ехал домой. Не до него сейчас.

Луссурия сунул трубку обратно, но Занзас оттолкнул его и сказал:

― Иди, извинись за меня.

Луссурия кивнул и, прихватив пистолет с тумбочки, вышел за дверь.  
Занзас тер глаза, но комната все еще не становилась четче. Все было размазано, Занзас угадывал очертания предметов. Чертов туман был в глазах и голове.  
Занзас дополз до кровати и забрался на нее. Лег рядом со Сквало, обнял его и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию.

***

Сквало плакал.  
Он дошел до комнаты, закусив щеку изнутри, а потом, когда остался один, заскулил, как избитая собака.  
Так не должно было закончиться. Не сейчас, не когда ему четырнадцать, а с Занзасом они общались всего ничего. Их план был хорош. Идеален, и Сквало не мог сказать, прокручивая события в голове, в какой момент все пошло не так.  
Чертов старик с Прорывом точки нуля. Сквало был так зол на него, что искрошил бы на мелкие кусочки, если бы мог.  
Он не знал, что теперь будет с Занзасом, с Варией, с ним самим, и неопределенность напрягала. Он бы мог сбежать, спрятаться так, чтобы его не нашли, он видел, как косо смотрели на него хранители Тимотео, но, если начистоту, Сквало бы предпочел оказаться в глыбе льда вместе с Занзасом.  
Они же были такие молодые, Сквало не верил, что с ними случится что-то подобное, даже подумать не мог.  
В комнате, где он сидел с выключенным светом, было темно и душно, как в гробу.  
Сквало задыхался.  
Его трясло. Он даже представить не мог, каково Занзасу.

Сквало вскочил с кровати, хватая ртом воздух.  
Сны в последнее время были исключительно о прошлом и исключительно кошмарные, будто подсознание подкидывало специально то, с чем Сквало был бы не прочь расстаться.  
Он убрал руку Занзаса с живота и только потом посмотрел на него.

― Ну пиздец, ― не сдержался он.

Прикоснулся к разбитым губам, чтобы проверить, что этот Занзас ― не иллюзия, что он настоящий.  
Подушка под ним была измазана запекшейся кровью.

― Блядь, кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что тут произошло?

Сквало выскочил в коридор, на его крик сразу прибежали Леви и Луссурия. Причем последний затащил Сквало назад в комнату и закрыл дверь.  
Сквало накинулся на него, вцепился в горло и прижал к двери.

― Спокойно, Ску. Тебе лучше расслабиться и выпить.

― Иди нахер со своими советами. Что случилось?

― Твоя гениальная идея случилась. Ну, про Леви. Если бы Занзас встретил его вчера, то убил бы, наверное, только потому, что он существует.  
Сквало помолчал, а потом спросил:

― С Леви все нормально, почему Занзас сияет разбитым лицом?  
Луссурия подошел к столу и налил им.

― Вчера, когда он услышал то, что ты ему записал, было тихо. Сначала. Мы ждали гостей, и когда Каваллоне приехал, я пошел позвать Занзаса, потому что он не отвечал на телефон. А после я увидел, что он сидит на тебе и держит у твоего виска пистолет. Он бы выстрелил. Он и выстрелил, когда обернулся на звук. ― Луссурия кивнул на дыру в стене, которую не успели заделать.

― Брешешь. Занзас бы такого не сделал.

Сквало посмотрел на Занзаса. Он и сам не знал, чего ждать от него. Занзас, видимо, заебался от всей этой ситуации быстрее, чем сам Сквало.

― Так ли хорошо ты знаешь Занзаса?

Сквало молчал. Он думал, как бы поступил на его месте. Как-то раз в шутку они пару раз говорили о смерти, но Сквало даже мысли не допускал, что что-то из тех разговоров может стать реальностью.

― Я избил его, не знаю, что на меня нашло. Сквало, я никогда его не прощу, то, что он хотел сделать, ― это предательство. Он хотел пристрелить тебя. Меня до сих пор трясет от бешенства.

― Успокойся. ― Сквало сделал глоток, но выпивка не проходила дальше горла и жгла так, что на глаза наворачивались слезы.

Сквало сел на край кровати. Обернулся, посмотрел на Занзаса. Положил руку ему на плечо.

― Лицо вылечить ему не пробовал?

― Он запретил, ― недовольно ответил Луссурия. ― И, если честно, я согласен. Пусть подольше помнит, что хотел сделать. Мадонна, я бы жить не смог больше после такого.

― Позволь нам разобраться с этим самостоятельно. ― Луссурия остался недоволен, даже гадать для этого не нужно было. ― Прости его.

― Это не мое дело, Сквало, ты должен его прощать.

Сквало понимал Занзаса. Не злился на него, он сам был виноват в том, что наговорил ерунды, которую Занзас бы никогда не принял. Но Сквало всегда казалось, что Занзас гораздо лучше переносит разлуку, чем он. Оказалось, нет. Занзас закипал долго, тихо, но вчера чуть не устроил конец света.

― Я не представляю, что бы делал, если бы у Занзаса получилось.

― Занзаса бы тоже сейчас не было, ― ответил Сквало. ― Мы связаны. Если умру я, то умрет и он. Так что он вчера сделал правильный выбор. Я бы тоже такой сделал на его месте.

― Ты сейчас спокойно говоришь об ужасных вещах, ты в курсе?

Сквало грустно усмехнулся.

― Жизнь вообще не очень веселая штука в последнее время, да?

Луссурия молчал. Он снова курил в открытое окно. Кажется, теперь каждый разговор со Сквало обходился ему в несколько сигарет.

― Отдохни. Мы все очень устали.

― Не могу. Сегодня приедут юристы Конте и Каваллоне. Через… ― он посмотрел на часы. ― Сейчас. Я не могу отправлять их обратно второй день подряд, что они о нас подумают.

Это был поставщик, с которым Занзас хотел работать уже давно. Он всерьез намеревался расширить объемы поставок оружия, теперь для этого было гораздо больше возможностей, чем раньше, да и Занзас был сам себе хозяином и мог заткнуть любого в Альянсе.

Но если бы Сквало был на месте Луссурии, чего бы никогда не пожелал, то послал бы сейчас всех нахер.

― Отмени все и езжай, отдохни. Я тоже, ― сказал Сквало и отвернулся.  
Он лег обратно на кровать и, когда Луссурия вышел, снова начал рассматривать лицо Занзаса.

Провел пальцем по темным губам, чувствуя, какие они шершавые и опухшие. Прикоснулся к ним своими губами. Тихо засмеялся. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Занзаса кто-то так отделал.  
Сквало запутался пальцами в его волосах, откинул их со лба и погладил его по голове.

― Я бы тоже так поступил.

Он придвинулся ближе, прижимая Занзаса к себе.  
Они были живы, но почему-то Сквало казалось, что они умерли восемь лет назад.

Вся ночь прошла в полусне. Сквало слышал, как по дому ходили, пару раз в комнату кто-то заглядывал, но Сквало было все равно. Кошмары снова забивали мысли, солнце уже всходило, но Сквало не обращал внимания. Он обнимал Занзаса и не отпускал рук.  
Ночные кошмары грозили смениться утренними и дневными. Наверное, стоило напиться, чтобы спать спокойно, но Сквало не хотел подниматься с кровати.

Он мог в следующий раз и не проснуться, даже железному терпению рано или поздно приходит конец, и если такое случится, он не будет винить Занзаса. Как он не винил Сквало за поспешность, когда тот надел ему кольцо Вонголы.  
Сквало погладил его по щеке, обвел пальцем кровоподтек и не сразу понял, что Занзас смотрит на него.

― Идиот, ― сказал Занзас хрипло, а потом набросился, прижимая к кровати и целуя, и Сквало не чувствовал ничего, кроме вкуса крови во рту и бесконечного счастья.  
А после стало темно.

***

Занзас целовал Сквало, пока не понял, что тот перестал отвечать.  
Он глянул на часы ― восемь ноль пять. Какие-то пять минут дали ему больше, чем гигабайты записанных слов.  
Они могли потратить эти пять минут на то, чтобы сказать друг другу что-то важное, но если бы у Занзаса был шанс повторить, он бы ничего не изменил.  
Им не нужны были слова, чтобы понять друг друга, чтобы выразить радость, попросить прощения и простить. Слова были мусором, шелухой ― чувства были настоящими.

Когда Занзас убедился, что со Сквало все в порядке, и он просто спит, то вышел из кабинета.

― Чего уставился? ― спросил он у рядового, который попался ему на пути, а потом вспомнил, что, кажется, Луссурия неплохо разукрасил его в прошлый раз.

― Эй, ― Занзас окликнул рядового, который уже спешил убраться подальше. ― Где кто-нибудь из хранителей?

Луссурия нашелся на кухне, он и пара рядовых готовили новое задание. Луссурия тыкал ножом в точку на карте, идиоты кивали каждому его движению. Судя по дыре на одной из окраин Неаполя, планирование операции шло уже долго.  
Потом кто-то увидел Занзаса, подпирающего косяк, и ахнул.

― Оставьте-ка нас, мальчики, ― Луссурия, как всегда, оставался собой.

― Извини.

― Да ерунда, мы обсуждали, как лучше…

― За вчерашнее.

― О.

Лицо Луссурии изменилось, но он почти сразу взял себя в руки.

― То, что происходит между вами, ― не мое дело, но ты чуть не убил вас обоих. Неплохо было бы, если бы ты не решал за всех.

― Сквало бы понял.

― Он и понял, ― недовольно ответил Луссурия. ― Ему тоже не помешает вправить мозги. Вы совсем сошли с ума. Я с ужасом жду, что вы выкинете завтра.

Занзас усмехнулся. Луссурия был их другом, но порой от его дружеского участия хотелось сбежать подальше.

― Я видел его сегодня.

― Ты видишь его каждый раз. Или… подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, что ты… ― Луссурия нахмурился, подбирая слова.

― Да, прежде чем он заснул, я видел его. А он ― меня.

― Мадонна. ― Луссурия вздохнул с таким облегчением, как если бы он все еще был офицером Варии и у него оказался нескончаемый список миссий на всю жизнь. ― Ты хоть представляешь, что это значит?  
Занзас поднял бровь.

― Вы сможете выбраться из этого дерьма. Насколько ― я не в курсе, Сквало знает лучше. Надо срочно звонить… Сквало говорил, что у этого пустынного шамана есть запасной вариант на случай…

Луссурия соскочил со стола, на котором сидел. Добежал до кабинета, где спал Сквало, так быстро, что Занзас едва поспевал за ним. Вытащил у Сквало смартфон и начал копаться в контактах.

― Как там его Сквало называл... Да, кажется, этот, ― бормотал он себе под нос, перебирая список имен.

― Да что ты делаешь, объясни?

Занзас наблюдал, как суетится Луссурия, и ждал ответа.

― Алло! Нет, это не он, будет позже. Случилось то, о чем вы говорили, теперь вы сможете помочь. ― Луссурия барабанил пальцами по подоконнику и слушал, что ему говорят. ― Скоро. Считайте, что уже едем.

― Ну наконец-то это закончится, ― развернулся Луссурия к Занзасу. ― Собирайся, берем Сквало и в аэропорт. Я не знаю, куда нам, теоретически ― в Марокко, потом позвоним старику еще раз и спросим дорогу дальше. Занзас?

Занзас отвлекся от своих мыслей. Из всей болтовни он понял самое важное ― жизнь могла снова измениться.

― Что?

― Можно вылечить твое лицо?

 

Занзас смотрел, как земля становится все дальше и бледнее. Самолет набирал высоту. За последние часы случилось столько всего, что Занзас до сих пор не мог осознать все до конца. Позже из Луссурии удалось вытянуть нормальное объяснение, почему он решил сорваться в Марокко именно сейчас. Выходит, им со Сквало, может, удастся все переиграть.

Но Занзас не спешил с надеждами, он не привык надеяться, тем более основываясь только на каких-то иллюзорных обещаниях. Он хотел, чтобы все стало как прежде, но знал, что все так просто не бывает, за все нужно платить.  
В прошлый раз заплатил Сквало. Занзас не знал, чем обернется им эта поездка. Старик не обещал полного решения проблемы, но Сквало давно сказал, что при каком-то условии, возможно, они смогут жить почти нормально. Видеть друг друга. Говорить. В чем будет подвох, Сквало тогда не знал. Осталось всего несколько часов до того, как это выяснится.

Занзаса мутило от волнения, уши закладывало, и в голове раздавался громкий стук сердца. Занзас не знал, почему до сих пор сидит спокойно, это спокойствие было ненастоящим, вынужденным, ему казалось, отстегни он ремень и встань с кресла ― он взорвется. Последние дни были пиздец какими тяжелыми.  
Занзас подпер подбородок ладонью. Задумчиво провел по губе, она снова была нормальной, а он уже даже привык касаться запекшейся колючей корки.  
Земля внизу давно сменилась облаками, а потом в иллюминатор стало бить солнце, Занзас опустил шторку и повернулся к Сквало.  
Ему все еще казалось, что те пять минут были сном или игрой воображения. Оставался простой способ проверить ― дождаться восьми и посмотреть, что будет. Может, Сквало проснется раньше? Или сам Занзас заснет позже? Занзасу было все равно, лишь бы это повторилось снова.  
А то, может, они зря прутся в жопу мира, и все ему привиделось.

― О чем задумался?

Луссурия проснулся, когда самолет затрясло из-за воздушной ямы.

― Думаю: а что, если принял желаемое за действительность?

― Не знаю, но верю, что все с вами будет в порядке. А если тебе даже и показалось… Сквало все равно хотел наведаться к этому шаману еще раз.

― Даже если все оставалось без изменений?

Луссурия пожал плечами.

― Может, он думал, что, если помашет перед тем дедом мечом, тот испугается и выдаст готовенькое решение.

Занзас засмеялся. Сквало мог так поступить, более того, его способ достаточно часто работал. Занзас бы даже не удивился, если бы план Сквало таким и оказался. Сквало вообще проще было действовать так, чем выжидать и пытаться решить все более цивилизованно. И Занзас бы не сказал, что не поддерживал Сквало в его привычной политике.

***

Сквало открыл глаза.  
Обстановка была незнакомой. Он куда-то ехал, машину трясло. На переднем сидении он увидел Луссурию и успокоился.  
Рядом с ним сидел Занзас, и это было последним, что увидел Сквало, прежде чем тот схватил его и прижал к себе.

― Слышишь, мы найдем способ выбраться из этого дерьма, ― зашептал ему Занзас. Сквало обнял его в ответ и потянулся к губам. Поцелуй был торопливым, они хотели успеть как можно больше, пока один из них снова не заснул. Сквало скользил губами по его лицу, целовал щеки, глаза, и чувствовал, как дрожат ресницы Занзаса, как он жадно дышит и целует в ответ. Сквало бы хотел, чтобы это длилось и длилось, но Занзас скоро закрыл глаза и больше не шевелился.  
Сквало уложил его на сидение и только потом заметил, что машина стояла на месте. Луссурия, повернувшись, задумчиво смотрел на них.

― Молю всех богов, чтобы у вас когда-нибудь было больше, чем пять минут. Иначе вы никогда не сможете поговорить, ― засмеялся он, хотя взгляд его был серьезным и выдавал волнение.

― Не завидуй.

― И не думал. Мы едем к твоему шаману. Я позвонил ему, как только Занзас прибежал и рассказал о том, что случилось.

― Спасибо, что не стал ждать.

Луссурия развел руками.

― Хочешь повести?

― Да, ― ответил Сквало, и Луссурия перелез на сидение рядом с водительским.

― Как ты нашел его в первый раз? Навигатор убивает меня, ― Луссурия ткнул в картинку, где среди пустыни был проложен маршрут.

― Я колесил тут целый день. Не уверен, что найду дорогу ночью, но я бы лучше ориентировался на пики, ― он кивнул на виднеющиеся вдали вершины гор. ― Нам туда, скоро дорога совсем исчезнет.

Сквало смотрел вперед, в темноту, которую разгонял свет фар. Под колесами шуршали камни и редкие кустарники-колючки. На свет летели насекомые, и все лобовое стекло было в мелких грязных точках. Луссурия то ли спал, то ли давал Сквало подумать о своем, очень тихо фоном играло местное радио.  
Сквало было спокойно, он мог бы гнать так часами, до самых гор, пока не закончился бы бензин или солнце не показалось над пустыней.  
Он бы гнал до следующего поцелуя с Занзасом, а потом ― будь что будет.  
Сквало улыбался и сжимал руль крепче. До деревни оставалось всего ничего.

 

― Быстро же вы.

Старик стоял в темноте у калитки и держал в руке керосиновую лампу.

― Это Луссурия, он с нами.

Али кивнул.

― Идемте.

Сквало вытащил Занзаса из машины, и они вдвоём донесли его дома.  
Сквало огляделся, ничего с его прошлого визита не изменилось.  
Али сел на лавку и махнул им рукой, приглашая тоже присаживаться. Сквало пил холодную, отдающую кварцем воду, и слушал его.

― Я рассматривал вариант, что вы сможете продвинуться. Но, честно говоря, не верил. И сейчас не очень верю в то, что это подействует. Дай мне его кольцо.

Сквало стащил с пальца Занзаса черное кольцо, которое сказал ему носить Али, отдал его и получил другое взамен, ничем не отличающееся от предыдущего. Только прикасаться к нему было еще неприятнее, чем к первому. Сквало поморщился.

― В этом, ― старик показал пальцем на то, что держал Сквало, ― часть кольца, которое его прокляло. Надень его, и если он проснется с ним, то вы больше не будете зависеть от времени. Он будет спать, когда захочет, только не допускай, чтобы кольцо становилось белым, иначе снова подействует проклятие. ― Али оперся своей клюкой о пол и положил на нее ладони. ― Подождем.  
Но Сквало не спешил надевать на Занзаса новое кольцо.

― В прошлый раз кольцо Вонголы чуть его не убило.

― Ты сомневаешься там, где сомневаться недопустимо. Я хочу помочь, а не убить его.

Сквало вернул кольцо на руку Занзаса.

― Если тут часть кольца Вонголы, то самого кольца больше не существует?

― Нет, теперь от него почти ничего не осталось. В том виде, в котором вы его помните, его больше нет.

Сквало чувствовал, как груз свалился с плеч. Теперь кольцо точно нигде не всплывет, и никакой мнимый наследник не будет говорить, что он избранный.

― Переночуете здесь, ― сказал Али. ― Хочу увидеть, подействует или нет.

― Пойду в машину, ― сказал Луссурия. ― Если что ― зовите.

Сквало проводил его взглядом и сел к Занзасу.

― Почему ты решил переделать кольцо? Был ли какой-то еще способ все изменить?

― Кольцо прокляло его. Если Занзас оказался настолько силен, чтобы самостоятельно проснуться, без твоей помощи, то он победит это проклятие, оно рано или поздно сломится. Но не думай, что это произойдет быстро. Ты говорил, что ждал его восемь лет, сможешь еще подождать, да? ― улыбнулся Али.

Они разлили по чашкам терпкий, пахнущий травами чай и пили, сидя друг напротив друга. Сквало давно так ни с кем не говорил, и хоть тема была не самой лучшей, он ощущал спокойствие спящей пустыни, до которой дотянуться ― шагнуть за порог; а еще ему был любопытен сам Али. Сквало редко встречал людей, которых ему хотелось слушать.

― Моя жена, услышав вашу историю, была очень растрогана, ― сказал Али. Сквало поднял лицо от чашки. Пиздец, только не хватало, чтобы ими с Занзасом умилялись. Он хотел было сказать, что нечего трепаться о них кому попало, но заткнулся, когда Али продолжил: ― Не каждый готов пойти на все ради другого. Ты, молодой человек, с ним сполна хлебнул, но до сих пор не оставил. Сейчас такие люди ― редкость.

― Я поклялся ему.

― Клятвы нарушаются, а связи рвутся. Думаешь, почему я позволил тебе войти в свой дом после того, как ты убил моего ученика? Он предал мой путь.

Сквало знал, что это самое оскорбительное, что только может быть, для мечника. Вопиющая неблагодарность. Ему было интересно, в чем провинился ученик, но спрашивать о таком было невежливо.

― Твой стиль ― его стиль. Я изучил его в сражении с ним. Можешь считать меня своим учеником, если считаешь достойным.

― Это будет честь для меня, ― кивнул ему старик. ― И все же, почему ты поклялся Занзасу? Когда успел?

― Когда мне было четырнадцать, ― сказал Сквало.

― Вы были еще детьми.

― Я уже был Императором мечей.

Старик кивнул.

― Я слышал об этом, но верилось с трудом. А теперь вижу тебя и думаю, что ты и правда мог быть тем мальчишкой.

Сквало улыбнулся.

― Я много чего успел. ― «И не успел», ― пронеслось в голове.

Они молчали, смотрели друг на друга и не скрывали этого. Интерес был взаимным. Сквало видел в старике достойного, и общаться с таким человеком ему было приятно.

― Тебе нужно взять ученика, ― сказал Али после долгого молчания. Можно было подумать, что эта мысль пришла ему в голову за то время, пока они пили чай, но Сквало отчего-то знал, что Али подумал об этом давно.

Сквало фыркнул, вспомнив, как гонял обычно рядовых на тренировках, если Луссурия или Леви были заняты. Это были черные дни для членов Варии.

― Из меня никудышный учитель.

― Потому что ты еще никого не хотел научить. Это желание должно идти от души. И не думай, что будет примерно так: к тебе однажды завалится какой-нибудь пацан и скажет ― учи меня. Ты сам встретишь его и поймешь, что он нужен тебе, а ты ― ему.

― Это как у нас с Занзасом, ― сказал Сквало. ― Только учить его не надо.

― Это пойдет тебе на пользу. Добавит мудрости.

Сквало сомневался, что ему нужна мудрость. Какие его годы были, о какой мудрости могла идти речь?  
Сквало размышлял над его словами. Он не думал, что быть учителем ― это для него. Памятуя о своем прошлом опыте, когда он хотел кого-то чему-то научить, он понимал, что ни разу не преуспел. Но, может, дело и правда было в том, что он выполнял свою работу, а не действительно хотел научить.  
Конечно, было бы любопытно, и Сквало не отказался бы, наверное, взять ученика, но не сейчас. Он считал, что слишком молод, а все учителя ассоциировались у него с почтенными старцами. А еще Сквало было пока не до чужих проблем. Только-только начали решаться его собственные.

Он пересел на скамью, где лежал Занзас, и положил его голову себе на колени.

Ждать оставалось совсем недолго, считанные минуты, и Сквало нервничал. Старик рассматривал их и пил чай, какую по счету кружку ― Сквало сбился со счета.

― Да не дергайся ты. Все будет хорошо.

Сквало мог дать второю руку на отсечение, что выглядел сейчас таким же спокойным, как Али.

― Ты в карман с первого раза не попал, и волосы ему сейчас все выдернешь, ― улыбнулся старик, верно истолковав его вопросительный взгляд.

Сквало отдернул руку от волос Занзаса, раскрутив прядь волос с указательного пальца.

― Самому бы тебе учиться. Не мечу, терпению. Но боюсь, это только с годами придет, ― рассмеялся Али. ― Кажется, твой друг просыпается.

Сквало сначала и не заметил, как Занзас пошевелился. А сейчас он лежал и смотрел на него настороженным взглядом.

― Подействовало?

― Подействует, не сразу, ― сказал старик, и Сквало услышал в его голосе облегчение. Сквало наклонился и коснулся губами лба Занзаса, большего он себе не позволил.  
Занзас сел рядом и сжал его руку.  
Старик смотрел то на них, то на часы. Сквало чувствовал, как Занзас сжимает его пальцы, и ему уже ничего не нужно было. Он знал, что заснет в этот раз счастливым и больше не будет видеть кошмары.  
Он успел обнять Занзаса до того, как на него обрушилась привычная темнота.

***

― Ну вот, ― старик поднялся с места и взял в руки клюку. ― Можете ехать назад.  
Занзас вскочил и в два счета оказался рядом с ним.

― Спасибо, ― сказал он. Он никогда никого не благодарил. Но сейчас чувствовал, что это необходимо, и что благодарность сама рвется из него. ― Ты первый старикан, который не раздражает меня.  
Дед засмеялся.

― Будь достойным своего друга, ― сказал он, когда Занзас отпустил его. ― И будь достойным человеком. Я не знаю, какие испытания тебе пришлось пройти, но кажется, их было немало… не давай себе озлобиться, оставь ненависть в прошлом и живи. Вот тебе мой бестолковый стариковский совет.  
Занзас кивнул.  
На улице хлопнула дверца машины, а через минуту на пороге появился Луссурия.

― Ну как?

― Все хорошо. Как мы можем?..

― Твой друг уже отблагодарил меня. Всем своим ученикам я выковываю мечи. Возьми его с собой и передай ему, я не успел подарить его лично. Для меня будет честью, если он однажды использует его в бою.

Занзас кивнул и взял меч, замотанный в перепачканную сажей тряпку. Хотелось посмотреть, какой он, но Занзас понимал, что это для Сквало. Тот, если захочет, сам покажет.

Занзас смотрел на Сквало и вспоминал их первую встречу, как бесил первое время, как они говорили обо всем на свете, целовались в кино, как однажды Сквало пропал и вернулся довольный, злой, как черт, и без правой руки. Как Сквало позволял Занзасу потом приматывать к протезу меч и, наблюдая за его стараниями, отпускал шуточки о том, откуда у Занзаса на самом деле руки растут. Сквало стал настолько частью его жизни, что Занзасу не терпелось скорее встретиться с ним снова.  
Занзас думал, не будь их той самой, первой встречи, не было бы ничего ― ни Колыбели, ни Варии, не было бы их побед и поражений. И Занзас бы прожил спокойную жизнь, был кем-то, но не главой Вонголы, но все равно влиятельным и богатым, потому что другим Занзас себя не представлял.  
И, наверное, это было бы ужасно, смертельно скучно.  
Без Сквало Занзас не сделал бы многих ошибок, но он ни о чем не жалел.

Занзас смотрел на Сквало всю обратную дорогу. Занзас жил теперь от встречи до встречи, боялся отойти или отвлечься на что-то, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда Сквало проснется.  
Ему хотелось поговорить с ним, но, только заметив внимательный взгляд, Занзас сразу потерялся и порывисто обнял его. Пару секунд смотрел в глаза, а потом закрыл их, потому что целоваться с открытыми глазами было как-то ненормально. Сквало отвечал на поцелуи и смеялся, и, кажется, обещал, что они когда-нибудь обязательно поговорят.

― Не раньше, чем я с вами совсем поседею, ― пробормотал Луссурия, но Занзас услышал. Занзас почувствовал, как нагрелось кольцо. Занзас первые минуты ждал, что вот сейчас снова упадет в ставшую уже привычной темноту и проспит двенадцать часов, но время шло, а ничего не происходило.

***

― Все.

Это слово сорвалось с губ само, Сквало сказал и выдохнул, будто груз прошедших дней свалился наконец-то с его плеч.  
Сквало сидел в гостиной, развалившись, как любил делать Занзас. В руке он держал бутылку вина, а рядом, на столе, куда он закинул ноги, тускло поблескивал меч, подаренный ему Али. Рукоять удобно ложилась в ладонь, и рассекал он воздух с радующим уши свистом.  
Меч был хорош, но Сквало любил свой старый.  
Занзас, натягивая куртку, зашел в комнату и встал напротив.

― Дрочишь? ― он кивнул на меч.

― Пока нет, но собирался.

Занзас понимающе хмыкнул.

― Как тебе железяка?

― Если бы мне подарили ее лет десять назад, то пищал бы от радости, ― Сквало пригубил вино и облизнулся. И от него не скрылось, с какой жадностью наблюдал за ним Занзас. ― У меня уже есть оружие.

― Я бы оставил его там, если бы знал.

― Это невежливо, старик бы обиделся.

― Невежливо взять и не пользоваться.

Сквало покачал головой.

― Хер вас, Императоров мечей, поймешь, ― сказал Занзас. Вроде бы делал вид, что недоволен, но Сквало знал, что он был в хорошем настроении. ― Поеду прогуляюсь.

Сквало посмотрел на него, но Занзас опередил и не дал спросить.

― Один. Ты тут и так хорошо устроился.

Сквало проводил его задумчивым взглядом и снова уставился на меч.  
Старик оказал ему честь, подарив его. Сквало оказал честь ― взяв. Они были в расчете. А речи о том, чтобы им пользоваться, не шло.  
Меч был великолепным, по правде говоря. Не показушным, без муторной резьбы на рукоятке, без претензии на вычурность. Такое Сквало любил и ценил. Но, когда он взял его в руки, то понял, что давно вырос из него, не потому что он был недостаточно длинным или тяжелым, а потому что Сквало сразу признал: у меча есть характер. И будь Сквало моложе, они бы точно спелись. Сейчас ― нет, в этом мече было слишком много жажды ― жажды познаний, битв и побед.  
У Сквало почти все это уже было.  
Сквало нужно было немного другое.  
Он повертел меч в руке, подбросил, поймал и посмотрел в него. Отражение искажалось, и Сквало видел себя молодого, безрассудного и четырнадцатилетнего.  
Нет, меч был не для него. И Сквало бы поклялся, что старик со сто процентной точностью мог определить, какое оружие ему бы подошло, но сделал именно такой подарок. Сквало довольно усмехнулся.  
Вот же хитрый хрен.

Он выпил еще, и мысли лениво перетекли на текущие дела и Занзаса. Теперь все было почти хорошо, времени, когда Занзас и он могли видеться, оставалось достаточно. На церемонии наследования они были вместе, и Сквало до сих пор прокручивал в памяти тот вечер. Как давно они мечтали, как давно Занзас мечтал, исправил себя Сквало. Когда-то давно Сквало принял мечту Занзаса и сделал своей тоже.  
Теперь она исполнилась, и он был охренительно счастлив. Сквало и сейчас был счастлив, но в моменты, когда он начинал прокручивать в голове события последних лет, понимал, что мог быть и более счастливым. Как тогда, когда выиграл поединок с Тиром. Или когда поцеловал Занзаса в первый раз, а он не набил ему морду, а ответил.

Так много всего было связано с Занзасом. Сквало чувствовал, что без него не сможет, но одновременно с этим думал, что привязан. Конечно, не так, как пару месяцев назад, но все равно, вся его жизнь была завязана на Занзасе. И Сквало никак не мог понять, так ли это хорошо, настолько быть привязанным к другому человеку.  
Иногда он не мог избавиться от мысли, что Занзас много лет назад затащил его в свою клетку и, закрыв замок, выбросил ключ. Клетка для Занзаса была родной, для Сквало ― нет. Иногда Сквало хотелось найти из нее выход. А потом он видел Занзаса, и все мысли и решения забивались куда-то глубоко-глубоко и на некоторое время затыкались.

Сквало было интересно, как чувствовал себя Занзас. Он уже неделю разъезжал по делам Вонголы. Ему удалось наконец-то решить вопрос поставок, и теперь они могли наварить на перепродаже оружия кругленькую сумму. Подкуп местных чиновников тоже шел полным ходом. Близились выборы, кандидаты в мэры рылись в грязном белье конкурентов с удвоенной силой, и заказные убийства списывались на происки недоброжелателей. Сквало был в курсе как минимум двух убийств и одного несчастного случая. Занзас убирал тех, с кем не получалось договориться, кто, в случае победы на выборах, стал бы ставить им палки в колеса.  
Занзас был все время занят, Сквало тоже, но Сквало не думал, что их дела окажутся настолько разными, что они даже видеться будут только мельком. У Сквало было что сказать Занзасу, но за пару секунд, когда они сталкивались в коридоре или в столовой, он успевал ему кивнуть или улыбнуться. С каждой такой недо-встречей Сквало все больше хотелось остановить его и как следует встряхнуть. Кроме текущих дел, Сквало не мог перестать думать еще об одном: нужно было показать Занзасу настоящее завещание, о котором они на время забыли.

***

― Савада Цунаеши. Блядь. Что еще за Савада, блядский, Цунаеши?

Сквало поморщился, как от зубной боли, и пожал плечами.

― Мы выясняем, босс. В Японии дохуя Савад Цунаеши, нужно немного времени, чтобы найти того, кто был нужен Тимотео.

― Да неужели. Какой-то японский хер должен был стать главой Вонголы вместо меня. Так что, наверное, он должен быть известным. Крутым чуваком, да, мусор?

Сквало снова поморщился, но Занзас не обратил внимания. Он был зол. За всеми делами семьи он забыл, что у них оставалась одна большая проблема. И теперь, как выяснилось, у нее было имя.

― Впервые слышу о нем. Если бы он был известен среди мечников или тех, кто занимается оружием, поставками, наркотиками, я бы знал.

Сквало стучал пальцами по столу, они оба ждали доклад Луссурии, который должен был прийти с минуты на минуту.

― Убью его, просто потому что он существует.

― Я бы тоже так перестраховался. Даже теперь, когда тебе ничего не угрожа… ― Занзас закатил глаза. Сквало понял не так. Он вообще в последнее время был растерянным и задумчивым.

― Да не в этом дело! ― Луссурия наконец-то показался в дверях, через две секунды папка с личным делом лежала у Занзаса на столе. ― Просто потому что старик считал его лучше меня, Саваде не жить.

― Вы что, блядь, издеваетесь?! ― Занзас вскочил, опрокинув кресло. Всего пять минут тишины, пока Занзас читал досье, было у Сквало, чтобы собраться, потому что он уже примерно знал, кто такой этот Савада, по тем справкам, что наводил сам.

Сквало отшатнулся, и Занзас заметил.

― Ты, ― он прищурился. ― Ты чего дергаешься? Есть еще что-то, что я не знаю?

Сквало редко видел этот взгляд, и он не предвещал ничего хорошего. Занзасу очень не понравилось то, что он прочел в досье, и он, кажется, решил выместить свое недовольство на нем.

Хуй там.  
От него не ускользнуло, что Луссурия по стенке медленно дошел до выхода и выскочил, оправдываясь какими-то срочными делами.

― А ты стой.

Сквало и не собирался уходить. Он сам начинал злиться. Какая вожжа Занзасу под хвост попала? Савада сегодня жив, а завтра нет, они очень быстро могли решить эту проблему.  
Он выдохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу.

― Ты не должен был сказать мне об этом раньше?

― Когда? Когда мы колесили по пустыне или на прошлой неделе, когда ты разъезжал по поставщикам? ― Занзас его еще и обвинял, у Сквало было чем ответить. Они оба хороши, если уж по правде.

― Ты тоже всю неделю бегал, как ненормальный.

Сквало больше не мог терпеть. Не один Занзас приводил в порядок дела Вонголы.

― Ты скинул все на меня. Рядовым нужно где-то жить, что-то есть, тренироваться. А тут еще и случай с этим психом… Свалился на мою голову, тебя, между прочим, убить хотел, киллер недоделанный. Закидал всю северную стену динамитом, думал, ты у себя в кабинете сидишь. А ты даже не заметил, что у тебя в кабинете окно поменяли. А дурака этого куда деть, а, Занзас? Он до сих пор у нас сидит! Поговори со мной! ― прорычал он. ― Что с тобой творится? Дорвался до того, чего хотел, но теперь сам на себя не похож!

Сквало было страшно признаться, но он скучал по тому времени, когда им приходилось записывать друг другу послания. Тогда они говорили, много говорили, о делах и просто так, и Занзас тогда казался Сквало ближе, чем сейчас.

― Видеть тебя не могу, ― Занзас обошел стол и встал перед ним.

И в его глазах Сквало рассмотрел что-то такое злое и горячее, что ему стало страшно, и ярость нахлынула снова. Он чувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу, а в голове стучит, и порадовался, что с ним не было меча. Потому что, когда он бросился на Занзаса и повалил его на пол, он точно бы мог его покалечить.

― Видеть не могу, ― прошипел Занзас, рванул рукой его за воротник и прижался к губам. ― А ты, блядь, тоже по уши в делах, и хер тебя поймешь, передумал ты или нет.

Сквало уперся протезом Занзасу в грудь. Занзас прожигал его взглядом. Все становилось на свои места.

― Больше так не делай. Ты мог бы просто сказать.

Просто в их случае никогда не было.  
Занзас притянул его снова, и Сквало ответил, кусая его и целуя так яростно и жадно, чтобы, блядь, у Занзаса больше не было сомнений, не передумал ли он.  
Сквало расстегнул-разодрал на нем рубашку, уставился на грудь и потемневшие шрамы. Наклонился, потерся щекой и прислушался к загнанному биению сердца. Облизал шрам, спускавшийся от ключицы. Грудь Занзаса ходила от дыхания, он пытался стащить со Сквало одежду, но получилось только задрать рубашку и шарить руками по спине. Сквало помог ему сам, прижался к нему снова, снова поцеловал. Сказанные в запале слова забывались, становились неважными. И Сквало понимал, чего ему не хватало для счастья, для полного спокойствия. Они поднялись, стаскивали друг с друга оставшуюся одежду, а потом завалились на диван, цеплялись, будто хотели, как деревья, срастись корнями и ветками, спутаться навсегда, чтобы больше не расставаться. Злость уходила, оставляла после себя пустоту и жар. Сквало соскользнул с дивана, встал на колени, оставил засос Занзасу на животе, потом ниже, лизнул впадину пупка, пару раз провел по его члену, сжал пальцы, и Занзас толкнулся ему навстречу, когда Сквало взял его в рот.  
Занзас тянул, перебирал его волосы, путаясь в них пальцами и не давая отстраниться. Сквало скользил по его груди протезом, и ему казалось, что он чувствует, какая горячая у Занзаса кожа.

― Давай, выеби меня, ― сказал Занзас, и это было то, что Сквало никогда уже не думал от него услышать. В голове стало совсем пусто, Сквало так хотел его, что внутри все сводило от предвкушения. Между ними было тихо и ни миллиметра пространства, ни слова, только вздохи. Сквало целовал его подбородок, шею, глотал его стоны, растягивал его, и, когда Занзас обхватил его запястье, даже тут показывая, как его надо трахать, Сквало совсем отключился. В голове была пустота, в груди ― нетерпеливый огонь, хотелось всего сразу. И целовать под коленом, впиваясь в едва заметную синеватую вену, и трахать его так, чтобы Занзас стонал и не затыкался ни на минуту, и дрочить ему, просто потому что Сквало не мог не делать этого. Занзас был его, наконец-то, спустя дохрена лет они действительно были вместе.  
Он никак не мог перевести дыхание, все сбилось, все чувства спутались в жаркий ком, жгущие изнутри и мешающий дышать. Сквало много раз представлял, как это будет с Занзасом, но оказалось, что у него очень убогая фантазия.

― Занзас. ― Сквало обхватил его за плечи, почти лег на него, касаясь его щеки своей. Занзас вцепился в него, казалось, впился пальцами под ребра, и Сквало, даже если бы захотел, не смог бы отстраниться. Они двигались вместе, смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Сквало видел его мысли, а Занзас видел его, и было так охуенно, потому что они были одни на двоих.

Занзас подцепил пальцем с пола рубашку и накрыл их. Сквало заржал и получил по бедру папкой.  
Он лежал, закинув ногу на Занзаса, и ему было так спокойно, что не хотелось вставать еще по крайней мере несколько минут.  
Сквало отобрал папку у Занзаса и бегло просмотрел. Часть информации ему уже была известна.

― Вы не могли ошибиться с кандидатом? ― спросил Занзас без особой надежды.

Сквало покачал головой.

― Тимотео приезжал в Намимори несколько раз. И всегда его интересовал один и тот же дом. Он иногда заходил к ним в гости. Его люди следили за этим школьником, мы нашли записи с камер наблюдения. Так что нет, ошибки быть не может.

― Может, он его родственник?

― Нет, мы все проверили. Его мог интересовать его отец, Савада Иемицу, который, кстати, сейчас работает на ЦЕДЕФ в Италии. Но что-то подсказывает, что Тимотео интересовал младший Савада.

Занзас молчал, а потом засмеялся. Сквало терпеливо ждал, пока Занзас прекратит, но тот будто свихнулся. От хохота он едва не свалился с узкого дивана, и Сквало пришлось схватить его за руку.

― Он выбрал самого ничтожного в мире человека, но не меня. Старый мудак выжил из ума.

― Занзас.

― Если таким образом он хотел показать, что любой идиот лучше меня, то у него получилось. Блядь, он что, не понимал, что Вонгола с ним или загнется, или станет филиалом ЦЕДЕФ?

Сквало приподнялся, оперся на локоть и предложил:

― Нам нужно на него посмотреть.

― Да я насмотрелся уже. Серьезно, ― Занзас ткнул пальцем в фотографию. Он снова начинал злиться. ― Он уесть меня так хотел?

― Может, у него были на то причины, Занзас. Мы не поймем, пока не узнаем, что Савада за человек.

Занзас задумался.

― Ладно, поедем, ― согласился Занзас и сел. ― Завтра.

Сквало был согласен, лишь бы Занзас больше не валял дурака. Времени было мало, чтобы изучить, с кем они будут иметь дело. Занзас хоть и думал, что Тимотео просто нашел кого-то, лишь бы наследником стал не Занзас, Сквало считал, что просто так старик бы такого неподходящего человека не выбрал. Была причина, и Сквало пока только мог гадать, какая.

― Зато теперь понятно, зачем Тимотео приходил к Реборну, ― сказал Сквало. Занзас отвлекся от собирания вещей по комнате, замер и потом повернулся к нему.

― И чего еще я не знаю? ― прищурился он.

Сквало и забыл, что так и не рассказал Занзасу о том, что выяснил во время одного из визитов к Дино.

― Это все. Когда я был у Каваллоне, то встретил там Реборна, и от него случайно узнал, что незадолго до смерти старик приходил, чтобы попросить о репетиторстве. Реборн не сказал имени, только то, что Тимотео приглашал его в Японию. Я планировал по-тихому съездить туда, после того, как разрулим с завещанием, и найти этого пацана. А потом мы узнали имя.

― Я не буду спокоен, пока не пойму, что он полное ничтожество или что он мертв.

Сквало подошел к нему.

― Конечно. Вместе убедимся.

Занзас кивнул.

***

― Старик был не в своем уме, ― сказал Занзас, пялясь на толпу на улице. Они только вышли за двери аэропорта и оглядывались в поисках парковки или указателя, где ее найти. ― Хер тут кого отыщешь.

― Искать нам не тут, ― Сквало кивнул вправо, и Занзас пошел за ним. ― Мне все-таки кажется, что неспроста этот пацан из семьи Иемицу.

― Ты не думаешь, что папаша мог как-то повлиять на выбор Тимотео?

― Тогда у нас большие проблемы, потому что папаша, должно быть, в курсе того, что должно было случиться после смерти Тимотео, но не случилось.

― Старик только спрашивал Реборна, может, он прощупывал почву, а с Иемицу они ни о чем не договаривались?

― Эти, из ЦЕДЕФ, всегда знают то, что им не положено, я бы не надеялся. А Иемицу вообще внешний советник, он точно что-то замышлял.

― Сколько нам ехать до дыры, где он живет?

― Часа три-четыре, ― ответил Сквало. Они нашли на парковке приготовленную им машину и водителя, который от скуки нарезал вокруг нее круги. Сквало рухнул на соседнее с водительским сидение. ― Можешь пока поспать, он кивнул на кольцо Занзаса, и тот, скривившись, согласился.  
С тех пор, как Али помог им, проклятие практически сошло на нет. Занзас мог проводить со Сквало куда больше времени, единственный минус ― нужно было следить за цветом кольца. Когда оно светлело, его нужно было снять на несколько часов. Без кольца Занзас спал и сам не мог проснуться. Сквало нужно было следить за ним, но все равно так было намного проще, чем раньше. Главное ― не тянуть до последнего. Тогда влияние кольца Вонголы станет слишком сильным, чтобы Занзас мог его выдержать.  
Сквало до сих пор не верил, что они отделались так легко.

― Эй, как у вас дела? ― он оставил главными Луссурию и Леви в их отсутствие. Никто не должен был узнать, что они уехали, даже рядовые. Для всех ― отправились на встречи с партнерами, или что там Луссурия успел придумать.

― Все нормально, Сквало. У нас тихо.

Сквало рассмеялся в трубку.

― Конечно, когда нас нет, будет тихо. Отдыхаешь там, да?

― И не думал. Ты же отдал приказ искать тех, кто подойдет на место офицеров в Варию, а это ой как непросто. Сейчас все продаются и покупаются. Можно так ошибиться, что потом ты будешь очень недоволен.  
Сквало хмыкнул.

― Ну ищи, ищи.

― И рядовых гонять надо. Но это Леви делает, на мне все остальное. Сквало, скоро вы вернетесь?

― Не знаю еще. А что?

― Пока не скажу, но вчера до меня дошли слухи, что ЦЕДЕФ что-то затевает. Это может нас и не касаться. Скорее всего так и есть, потому что в Альянсе по-прежнему неспокойно. Я отправил несколько надежных парней следить за перемещениями ЦЕДЕФ и пары подозрительных семей, мне докладывают, что пока все без изменений.

― Хорошо. Держи меня и дальше в курсе.

― Будьте осторожны.

― Как-нибудь разберемся, ― закончил разговор Сквало.

Его интуиция подсказывала, что опасности ждать тут неоткуда, только если разъяренная толпа японцев затопчет их. Но они удалялись все дальше и дальше от Токио, и Сквало, рассматривая рисовые поля, думал, что эта поездка будет одной из самых скучных. Для Занзаса, кажется, нет, он всерьез собирался прирезать этого школьника при первой же встрече, и Сквало пообещал себе быть рядом, чтобы не допустить этого. У Занзаса хоть и был повод беситься, но пока не было повода убивать.

Сквало, как бы ни старался, до конца все равно не мог его понять, потому что не мог примерить чужую шкуру на себя. Он много раз думал, как бы повел себя в такой ситуации, когда отец, который воспитывает тебя как сына и наследника, потом дает отбой, и ты становишься не нужен.  
Наверное, Сквало бы это сильно взбесило, и он тоже бы попытался его убить. Убил бы, потому что Тимотео ― даже не Император Мечей. Сквало проматывал в голове их последний бой и за восемь лет нашел все ошибки и недоговоренности, которые привели к провалу. Но даже если бы тогда они планировали все дольше и тщательнее, им не удалось бы избежать катастрофы. Это сейчас Сквало настолько быстр и опытен, ему есть что поставить против Прорыва точки нуля, а тогда он бы ничего бы не смог, несмотря на отвоеванный громкий титул.

Сквало посмотрел на экран навигатора, оставалось около двухсот километров.

― С ним все в порядке? ― спросил водитель, обернувшись.

― Да, он просто спит. Не задавай глупых вопросов.

Сквало отвернулся к окну и подпер рукой подбородок. Поля и деревни не кончались. Он сам силился не заснуть, японцу-водителю он не доверял, хотя тот с виду выглядел обычным работягой. Сквало думал, это из-за того, что во время последнего визита на восток его номер в обшарпанной гостинице, где он был под прикрытием, обворовали. Найти, конечно, ничего не нашли, да и Сквало срать было на вещи, но остался неприятный осадок.

Сквало проснулся от толчка в плечо.  
Японец, выпучив глаза, стоял, наклонившись, у открытой двери машины и не шевелился, Сквало прижимал к его шее нож, который успел вытащить из-за голенища сапога быстрее, чем проснуться.

Он сунул нож обратно и полез в карман за кольцом, надел его на палец Занзаса. Потом отсчитал денег, в пару раз больше, чем они договаривались, и расплатился с водителем.  
Багажа у них было немного, собирались в спешке, ни Сквало, ни Занзас терпеть не могли паковать чемоданы, поэтому кидали в один, общий, все шмотье и вещи, которое могли пригодиться, за пару часов до вылета. Луссурия время от времени подходил и тоже что-то кидал. Сквало было не до того, чтобы следить еще и за ним. Если положил ― значит, надо. На чутье Луссурии он мог рассчитывать, как на свое.

Сквало помог вытащить водителю чемодан из багажника, когда из машины, потягиваясь, вылез Занзас.  
Перед ними был чистенький порог гостиницы Намимори, где они собирались провести ночь, а потом найти место получше, если тут не понравится и придется задержаться подольше.

Занзас молчал. Осматривался, пока Сквало тащил чемодан по лестнице на второй этаж, куда проводила их девушка с ресепшн. Через пятнадцать минут им обещали принести заказанный обед, и в ожидании Сквало вытянулся на кровати. Занзас лег рядом и уставился в потолок.

― Я думал, не разогнусь после машины.

― Поедем назад, найдем джип, ― согласился Сквало. ― Как будем искать этого школьника? Не думаю, что заявиться в школу и спросить, где он, хорошая идея.

― Пожрем, переоденемся и пойдем глянем, где его дом. До каникул еще неделя. Надеюсь, он все еще учится и никуда не уехал.

В дверь постучали, принесли обед.  
Они быстро поели. Сквало раскрыл чемодан, и все барахло, которое они успели туда напихать, вывалилось на кровать и частично на пол.

― Надо бы одеться более… непринужденно.

Занзас хмыкнул, дожевывая куриную ножку, и посмотрел на содержимое чемодана с интересом.  
― Уверен, что положил туда что-то непринужденное?

― Нет, я кидал туда гранаты и патроны.

Итогом поисков в чемодане стали две футболки и джинсы. Форменные варийские штаны, к которым Сквало привык и ни за что не хотел менять эту часть гардероба, нравились Сквало больше. Он и не помнил, когда носил джинсы в последний раз.

― Выглядишь, как пидор. ― Сквало криво усмехнулся. ― Иди сюда, сниму с тебя эту херню, ― Занзас пристально разглядывал принт на его футболке. ― Что там у тебя написано?

― Отъебитесь.

― Как некрасиво, еще и в чужую страну приехал, ― усмехнулся Занзас. ― Ты в курсе, что японцы очень вежливые?

― Похуй, ― Сквало кинул одежду Занзасу и сунул руки в карманы. ― Одевайся, пошли. По расписанию, занятия у этого пацана заканчиваются через час. Как раз найдем его дом и посмотрим, что Савада из себя представляет.

На улице было уже не так душно, как в обед, когда они только приехали. Поднялся восточный ветер, потянул прохладу. Занзас и на жару не жаловался, даже когда пот стекал по его вискам, Занзас жару любил.

― Ты хоть иногда фотографируй. Или делай вид, ― пихнул его Занзас в бок. Сквало нехотя поднял камеру и посмотрел в объектив. Лениво щелкнул пару раз местный унылый пейзаж.

— От этого мы не будем смотреться менее подозрительно. Все равно чувствую себя дебилом. Туристы, фотографии делаем. Да кто вообще приедет в такую дыру? Лучше где-нибудь засесть и понаблюдать.

― Ага, скажи, где.

Сквало смотрел на ровную прямую улицу и невысокие деревья по обе стороны дороги.

― Да, уел. Не помешал бы какой-нибудь фургон. Или, если бы соседи уехали, мы могли бы устроить свой наблюдательный пост через дорогу от дома Савады. Вот бы было удобно. Может, выкурить их из дома? ― предложил Сквало.

― Помечтай еще. ― Занзас жмурился от солнца. ― Глянь, ― он кивнул.  
К ним шли четверо: три пацана и девчонка.

― Кажется, посередине наш...

― Вижу.

Сквало с любопытством рассматривал их. То же делал и Занзас.

― Блядь, никогда не думал, что опущусь до слежки за школьниками.

Они стояли в тени дерева примерно в ста метрах от дома Савады. Занзас рассматривал их в объектив фотоаппарата, зум оказался очень кстати.  
Сквало чувствовал себя отвратительно. Следить за теми, кто не стоил внимания, было еще половиной беды, но считать, что они опасны, было катастрофой для его самолюбия. Он пообещал себе, что, когда все закончится, убьет пару каких-нибудь самураев, чтобы восстановить потерянное в этой стране уважение к себе.

― Пацан как пацан, ― разочарованно сказал Занзас. ― Припереть бы его к стенке и посмотреть, как себя поведет. Сразу все дерьмо полезет.

― Успеем еще, ― Сквало дернул его за рукав. ― Пошли. Мне не нравится, как тот японец на нас пялится.

― Это же просто дети.

― Успокаивай себя.

Они смотрели, как на порог вышла миловидная женщина и впустила всех в дом.

― Ну и что думаешь? ― спросил Занзас, как только следить стало не за кем.

― Школьники. Скучно.

― У двоих из них есть пламя, ― сказал Занзас. ― У того, что повыше, он тебе еще не понравился, и у Савады ― Дождь и Небо. Теперь интересно, могут ли они им пользоваться. Старик был не таким уж и идиотом, когда писал о нем. Наверное.

― А я думал, у меня глюки. Пламя дождя я за версту чувствую, но тот пацан вряд ли вообще понимает, что это такое.

― Да, сигнал на датчике был совсем слабым, ― согласился Занзас. ― Не пробудилось до конца еще, наверное, или редко его использует.

― Надо же, Луссурия положил что-то полезное.

― Почему ты думаешь, что он? ― усмехнулся Занзас.

― Потому что ты бы не заморачивался на такую херню. И я тоже, ― засмеялся Сквало.

Они медленно шли по улице, озираясь по сторонам. Сквало видел тысячи таких же ничем не примечательных городов: прямые улицы, одинаковые стандартные дома, местные, шарахающиеся от приезжих, как от прокаженных.

― То, что их уже двое, мне не нравится. Могут быть еще.

― В любом случае, они не знают, как пользоваться пламенем. Интересно, полный набор хранителей наберется?

― Мы видели только двоих. Нам бы в эту чертову школу с датчиком. Тогда больше бы стало понятно.

― Почему ты думаешь, что они все школьники?

― Если бы я был главой Вонголы, то вряд ли взял хранителей намного старше меня.

― Логично.

Они дошли до городского сквера, пообедали в маленькой закусочной, прошли мимо разрушенного парка развлечений и вернулись обратно в гостиницу. В любое другое время Сквало бы не отказался провести время с Занзасом так, но сейчас напряжение не спадало. Сквало не нравилось все: непонятная ситуация с детьми и пламенем, задумчивый Занзас и то, что они так до конца все и не обсудили. Ему хотелось знать, как теперь воспринимал свою жизнь Занзас и не собирается ли выкинуть еще один фокус наподобие того, когда хотел убить их двоих.  
Сквало хоть и говорил, что понимал Занзаса, но был после того случая в шоке. Он не мог поверить, что Занзас был готов так рано сдаться.  
А Занзас делал вид, что ничего не случилось, и Сквало не думал, что Занзас сам начнет этот разговор.

Намимори казался Сквало довольно скучным городом, или таким, какие обычно показывают в ужастиках. Слишком спокойным и дружелюбным. Того и гляди, из-за угла выскочит какая-нибудь зубастая херня и оттяпает голову.  
На пути в гостиницу они столкнулись с одним из пацанов, теперь переодетым в бейсбольную форму. За спиной у него висела бита. Сквало мгновенно пришло в голову решение. Осталось выяснить пару деталей и, кажется, их главная проблема ― посетить школу ― будет решена.

 

― У них проходит серия матчей. У команды школы Намимори с командами из соседних городов, ― доложил он, когда завалился в номер.

― Терпеть не могу бейсбол.

― Там точно будут наши ребятки, ― Занзас заинтересованно поднялся с кровати и сел. ― Девчонка на ресепшн сказала. ― Три матча на этой неделе. Один был вчера. Вход свободный.

― Кто вообще смотрит школьные матчи.

В комнате было душно. Занзас устроился поверх одеяла и пил пиво. Сквало подошел к окну и распахнул его.

― Это ты зря.

― Почему?

Сквало посмотрел на пустынную улицу.

― Этот стрекот сводит меня с ума.

― Цикады. Привыкнешь.

― Тебя не бесит?

Сквало лег рядом.

― Почему должно? Отвлекись на что-нибудь.

Занзас придвинулся к нему. Долго смотрел, что Сквало стало не по себе, а потом сказал:

― Я думал, что мы с тобой больше никогда не встретимся.

Сквало не ожидал, что Занзас сейчас решит поднять эту тему и ответил быстрее, чем подумал:

― Ты нас чуть не убил, ― Сквало заметил, как тень скользнула по лицу Занзаса, и пожалел, что не сумел сдержать язык за зубами. Слова и так давались Занзасу с трудом, он никогда не любил говорить о том, что чувствует.

― Нахуй так жить, это была бы не жизнь, ― Занзас сжал его руку. Все-таки как они были похожи. Сквало иногда становилось страшно от этого. Однажды он встанет и поймет, что Занзас ― всего лишь часть его, придуманная воображением. ― Я рад, что теперь все почти, как раньше.  
Сквало вздохнул. Он тоже был рад.

― Я бы не смог без тебя. Так что ты правильно целился, ― губы Сквало были у щеки Занзаса.

― Ты не похож на того, кто кончает жизнь самоубийством. Теперь я думаю, что ты бы смог жить дальше без меня, Сквало.  
Сквало тихо рассмеялся. Не смог бы.

― Знаешь, это реально был пиздец. Ждать восемь лет, но и так и не дождаться. Больше так не делай. Занзас, ― шумно выдохнул он, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. ― Занзас, я все еще….

― Да я, блядь, тоже, ― Занзас прижал его руки к подушке. ― Не верю, что все по-настоящему.

Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, и Сквало смотрел в его глаза, отдающие багровым блеском, пока все не стерлось, и мир не превратился в водоворот.

Звонил телефон, Сквало потянулся к тумбочке, но Занзас перехватил его руку, и Сквало стало плевать на все.

***

Они сидели на трибунах среди жидкой толпы. Солнце садилось, и воздухе отчетливо слышалось все, начиная от того, как били битой по бейсбольному мячу, заканчивая обсуждением школьной спортивной формы участников турнира. Команда Намимори выигрывала, несмотря на бездарную игру некоторых. Занзас с прищуром наблюдал за Савадой, который стоял, размахивая битой и иногда попадая по мячу.

― Никаких способностей, ― Сквало неизвестно откуда притащил попкорн. Занзас запустил руку в стакан, набирая горсть.

― Ага, тухловато играют. Хотя вон тот пацан ничего, ― Занзас пнул Сквало в бок. ― Эй, да я не в том смысле. Играет неплохо.

― Снова он.

― Да чем он тебе не угодил? Пацан как пацан, даже пламя дождя есть. Чувствовать родственную душу должен и радоваться, нет?

― Он проебывает свою жизнь, тупо размахивая битой. Меня от него тошнит.

― А за других тебе, значит, не обидно?

― Это пламя дождя, с ним нельзя так.

― С любым нельзя. Несправедливо хоронить в себе способности, если они есть. Если бы в этом не было нашего интереса, я бы им рассказал, кто они на самом деле. А так ― пусть проебывают жизнь дальше. Не повезло им.

Сквало согласно вздохнул. Игра была откровенно тухлой. В Саваде Сквало не видел ничего, кроме проблемного и не очень способного школьника. И ладно бы, он был блестящим учеником, но учился он так же фигово, как и отбивал подачи.

― Пойду куплю еще жратвы, ― сказал Сквало. ― Последишь?  
Занзас, кажется, пригрелся на солнце, поэтому не ответил, и Сквало пришлось забрать датчик с собой.  
Сквало осмотрелся.  
На углу улицы он заметил фургон с хот-догами и прямым ходом направился туда.

― Кусакабе, больше мы тут ничего покупать не будем. Школьный комитет разрешил присутствие этой лавки только на дни турнира, потому что бейсбол без такой еды ― это не бейсбол, ― скорее выплюнул, чем сказал пацан, который стоял к Сквало спиной.

Датчик в кармане завибрировал, и Сквало достал его, чтобы посмотреть. Хорошо, что он был похож на обычные часы, Сквало и так привлекал к себе достаточно внимания.  
В тот же момент парень резко обернулся и смерил Сквало убийственным взглядом.

― А ты кто еще такой? Никогда тебя тут не видел.

Не очень-то вежливо прозвучало. Парень сжимал в руках тонфы и выглядел решительным. Пронеслось в голове: «Кто разрешил носить этому ребенку с собой оружие?» Не все так скучно в этой школе, оказывается.

― Турист, здесь проездом, мы с другом путешествуем. Пришли посмотреть игру. Нельзя?

Парень осмотрел его с головы до ног.

― Можно, ― процедил он. ― И как вам игра?

― Ужасная.

― На следующий год не придется терпеть подобное безобразие, место проведения все время меняется. К счастью.

Сквало усмехнулся. Пацан ему нравился. Он был опасным, насколько может казаться опасным пятнадцатилетний сопляк. Но то, что он смотрел на Сквало свысока, скорее раздражало. Научить бы его манерам.

― Я Хибари Кея, глава дисциплинарного комитета Намимори, и я буду следить за тобой и твоим другом, пока вы находитесь в моем городе.

Никаких нарушений дисциплины я не потерплю, ― грозно сказал тот, и Сквало уже хотел огрызнуться по поводу того, что он обо всем этом думает, но пришла его очередь покупать еду, и он решил, что не стоит пока настраивать местных против себя.

― Вон, видишь, пацан стоит у трибун? ― Сквало отдал Занзасу его хот-дог и кивнул в сторону. ― У него пламя Облака. Очень недружелюбный.

― Что, тебя обидел школьник? ― рассмеялся Занзас.

― Нет, он угрожал, что будет следить за нами, ― с поддельным ужасом произнес Сквало, и Занзас заржал. В их сторону стали оборачиваться, Сквало шикнул.

― Успокойся. Тот пацан реально жуткий. Лет через десять он станет охуенным офицером в Варии. Что думаешь?

― Теперь ты предлагаешь мне его похитить?

― Ты не думаешь, что он просто согласится?

― Нет. Посмотри на его рожу. Он ведет себя так, будто ему ничего и никто не нужен. И непрерывно пялится в нашу сторону. Это невежливо.

― Подойдешь и скажешь ему это?

― Пусть сам подходит.

Занзас замолчал и уставился на поле. Сквало тоже.

― Не могу больше, ― сдался он через пять минут. ― Хуже пытки.

Женщина, сидящая впереди, обернулась, но вместо того, чтобы сделать замечание, только с пониманием посмотрела на них.  
Сквало уставился на табло с обратным отсчетом до конца игры, но мысли его были где-то далеко. Того и гляди, здесь мог набраться полный комплект хранителей. Сквало покрутил на пальце кольцо дождя. Конечно, интересно, на что будут способны они лет через десять, пока дети не представляли опасности. Вот если бы до них добрались Тимотео и Реборн, тогда следовало бы беспокоиться. Но старик, кажется, был очень острожен, дети ни о чем не догадывались.

Им не нужны были новые проблемы, Савада и дальше ничего не должен узнать. Не стоило также списывать со счетов ЦЕДЕФ, все-таки Савада-старший был внешним советником при Тимотео, мало ли до чего они могли договориться, пока старик был еще жив.  
Сквало не нравилось, что понять, знает ли Савада-младший хоть что-нибудь о пламени, было трудно, вряд ли он бы использовал его направо и налево. Чем больше он наблюдал за Савадой, тем больше был уверен, что он сам ни на что не способен. Если за ним никто не будет стоять, никто не подтолкнет, Савада так и останется унылым говном. Он вроде был неплохим, но Сквало таких терпеть не мог. Чего уж стоили одни только его полные надежды взгляды на девчонку в первом ряду. Будет и дальше так на нее смотреть, она ему никогда не даст.

― Прогуляемся?

Игра закончилась, но они не торопились спускаться с трибун. Грели последние лучи солнца. Сквало вытянул ноги на лавку впереди и лениво наблюдал за тем, как расходятся болельщики. Больше всего было родителей, конечно. Они ждали, пока их дети переоденутся в школьной раздевалке, и шли домой вместе.  
Сквало было не понять, его семья никогда с ним так не возилась.  
Саваду встретила мамаша. Маменькин сыночек, сразу видно. Может, если бы отец жил с ними, Савада не был бы таким мягким.  
Как вообще Тимотео узнал о нем? Неужели сам Иемицу пришел и порекомендовал сына в качестве наследника Вонголы? Бред, но отчего-то Сквало не спешил отметать этот вариант.

 

Сквало стоял и смотрел в окно, немного отодвинув тяжелую штору в сторону.

― Что ты там все высматриваешь?

Уже было поздно, они давно вернулись и сидели в номере. Пойти вечером тут было совершенно некуда, в гостинице торчать и то было веселее.

― Тот пацан, бейсболист из школы. Стоит под окнами уже час. Вряд ли он тут свою подружку ждёт.

― Пусть, свалит рано или поздно.

― Я спущусь, поговорю с ним.

― Думаешь, будет толк?

― Посмотрим, ― ответил Сквало. Надел куртку и вышел на улицу.

― Ну и как, много увидел? ― Сквало подошел к столбу, где стоял пацан, и посмотрел на окна их номера. Когда кто-то приближался к окну, наверное, можно было заметить тень, но не больше. Сейчас окно светилось мягким оранжевым светом из-за того, что было завешено шторой.  
Вряд ли Занзас наблюдал за ними.

― Не понимаю, о чем вы. Я друга жду.

― Конечно.

Взгляд скользнул по коротко остриженному затылку, шее и остановился на плече. Как и вчера, через него был перекинут чехол, но сегодня там определенно была не бита.

― Меч, значит. А то я думал, что у тебя слишком хорошая реакция для того, чтобы играть в бейсбол. На твоем месте я бы не проебывал эту способность на поле.

― Вы говорите, как мой отец.

― Не выкай мне, ― Сквало сложил руки на груди. ― А твой отец, пацан, ― мудрый человек.

― Я Ямамото Такеши.

― Сквало. Так что ты делал под моим окном, Ямамото Такеши?

― То же, что и ты на игре. И вчера в городе. Следил, ― честно ответил он.

― Что, не нравимся? ― оскалился Сквало. ― Или ты таскаешься за всеми приезжими, которые кажутся тебе странными?

― Нет, но я чувствую от вас опасность. Ты выглядишь как сумасшедший, прости, ― засмеялся Такеши, ― или музыкант. А тот парень с тобой вообще пугает. У нас никогда таких гостей не было. Хотя месяца три назад был тут один старик, но… это же старик.

Сквало, кажется, догадывался, о ком Ямамото вспоминал. По его сведениям, Тимотео как раз был в Японии незадолго до смерти.

― Пройдемся. ― Пацан нехотя сдвинулся с места. Сквало положил руку ему на плечо. ― Да не убью я тебя. По крайней мере, сейчас, ― засмеялся он.

― Ты ведь можешь. ― Сквало промолчал. Они шли по пустынной улице, Сквало не очень следил, куда. Кажется, эта дорога вела к скверу, где они с Занзасом уже были. Пацан спрашивал совершенно спокойно и серьезно. Не боялся, нет, и не было это любопытством. Он просто говорил, что видел. ― Взгляд у тебя человека, который может. Я в таком не ошибаюсь.

― Что, встречал уже кого?

― Да как сказать… Интуиция хорошая.

― Пошли, выпьем.

― Я еще школьник, ― снова рассмеялся Такеши.

― Значит, выпью я, а ты что-нибудь сожрешь. ― Сквало пихнул его в спину. ― Выглядит, будто я малолетку уламываю. Пошли, а то еще полицию кто-нибудь вызовет. А что за парк тут недалеко? Заброшенный? Ты не думай, я тебя не туда гулять зову.

Ямамото снова рассмеялся, и Сквало поймал себя на мысли, что, несмотря на легкомысленный вид, его взгляд, цепкий и внимательный, ни на секунду не изменился. Он следил за Сквало, и Сквало, забавляясь, тоже следил за ним, находя пацана все более и более интересным.

― Это бывший парк развлечений, он уже давно заброшен. Я бы не советовал тебе туда соваться, там местная банда заправляет.

― И что, ваш комитет не разогнал их?

― Нет. У них соглашение. Дисциплинарный комитет туда не лезет, Мукуро ― главный в банде ― и его люди не бродят по городу лишний раз.

― Типа территорию поделили, ― усмехнулся Сквало. Про себя отметил, что детишки, кажется, в этом городе заигрались. Слишком уж было похоже на реальность, в которой Сквало привык жить. Хорошо бы посмотреть на этого Мукуро, если у него пламя, как у Кеи, все стало бы еще интереснее. ― Твои родители приходили сегодня игру?

― Нет. У отца ресторан, он не может его оставить.

― Не вижу, что ты расстроен.

― А я и не расстроен. Я его понимаю. И потом, он любит меня, но не любит бейсбол. Ты тоже не любишь, я заметил, что тебе было скучно на игре.

― Блядь, у вас все такие внимательные?

Ямамото улыбнулся.

― Нет. Но ты слишком показательно скучал. Я не сильно отвлекался от игры, но все равно заметил.

― Так зачем ты в нее играешь?

Они сели на скамейку в парке. Сквало вытянул ноги и время от времени чертил пятками полоски на влажном песке.

Пацан пожал плечами.

― Тот старик говорил, зачем приезжал? ― спросил Сквало.

― В гости к матери Цуны. Они дальние родственники, кажется. По крайней мере, ходили такие слухи. Цуна с ним так ни разу и не поговорил, они даже знакомы не были. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

― Умер тот дед. Но раз Савада его не знал, то говорить ему о смерти незнакомого человека бессмысленно.

― Цуна бы все равно расстроился.

― Откуда ты знаешь? ― Сквало сполз по лавке вниз и уставился в небо. Оно было не такое темное и звездное, как в Италии. Сквало вдруг понял, что очень хочет назад, а еще лучше ― к морю.

― Смерть ― это всегда грустно. А Цуна мой друг, я его хорошо знаю.

― Как мило, ― скривился Сквало. ― Что может быть общего у тебя и него?

― Он очень ценит дружбу. Умеет дружить, он добрый.

― С той девчонкой, на которую пускает слюни, он тоже хочет дружить? ― заржал Сквало. ― Большой уже, знаешь, как это на самом деле называется.

Ямамото наклонился вперед и облокотился на колени. Сквало уставился в его спину. Может, не стоило так резко, пацану было лет пятнадцать от силы.

Но Ямамото обернулся, и на его лице снова была улыбка. Не обидчивый, значит. Или хорошо притворяется.

― Какой тебе прок от дружбы с ним? ― давно у Сквало не было таких идиотских бесед.

― Когда дружат, ничего не нужно взамен.

― Пацан, ты живешь в каком-то охренительно розово-воздушном мире, когда-нибудь тебя здорово стукнет по башке жизнь, и ты, если повезет, поумнеешь. А если не повезет, так и сдохнешь тупицей.

Такеши оставлял впечатление улыбчивого беззаботного парня, но вместе с тем Сквало было очевидно, что он не настолько прост, как кажется. Хотелось вытрясти из него то, что он скрывал, увидеть его настоящего.

― Зачем ты вообще о нем спрашиваешь?

― Хочу убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

― Не проще узнать у самого Цуны?

― Ага, ― засмеялся Сквало. ― Какой-то хрен с горы подойдет к тебе и спросит, как жизнь. Это по меньшей мере очень бы напрягло. Тебя ― нет?  
Ямамото пожал плечами.

― Мне нечего скрывать.

Сквало не верил.

― Всем есть. ― Взгляд Сквало упал на меч Ямамото. ― Дашь посмотреть?

― Ничего особенного, ― замялся он. ― Я с ним тренируюсь пару раз в неделю, ― ответил Такеши, но меч отдал.

― Сколько раз ты играешь в бейсбол? Намного чаще, да? ― Сквало вытащил его из ножен. Меч был деревянным. Волна воспоминаний нахлынула, когда он сжал меч в руке. ― Я учился на таком же. ― Он сделал несколько выпадов, с удовольствием ощущая легкость дерева и его тепло в руке. Сквало давно не брал такого в руки. ― На таких же. Дольше месяца у меня ни один не выжил, ― рассмеялся Сквало.

― Ломал?

― Почти. ― Момент, когда Сквало начал учиться сражаться, совпал с моментом, когда у него появилось пламя. Мечи ломались от того, что Сквало плохо контролировал силу. С того момента, как он перешел на настоящие, стало лучше. Но сначала все равно был пиздец.

Пацану было интересно. Сквало боролся с тем, чтобы напрямую не спросить, знает ли он, что такое пламя и умеет ли использовать его в бою, но решил не торопиться. Сквало не был уверен, что пацан не разболтает это кому-то из своих друзей.

― С кем тренируешься?

― С отцом.

― А друзья?

― Среди моих друзей не очень-то много любителей мечей, ― засмеялся Такеши.

― Вернее, совсем нет. Иначе ты бы тренировался с ними.

Пацан запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке. Дурацкий жест.  
Такеши то ли раздражал, то ли вызывал интерес, хотелось понять, что на самом деле он из себя представляет. Вывернуть его на изнанку, узнать всю подноготную. Обычно люди Сквало не очень-то интересовали, только если их не надо было убивать, но внезапно проснувшееся любопытство было приятным и бодрящим.

― У меня предложение. Мы завтра устраиваем спарринг, а ты рассказываешь мне все, что я спрошу о Саваде. Ты же, сам говорил, с ним вроде как часто тусуешься, да?

Пацан кивнул.

― Откуда мне знать, что ты не хочешь ему навредить?

― Ниоткуда. Но ты же его знаешь, он себе скорее сам навредит, ― ответил Сквало. Савада производил впечатление человека доброго, но непутевого. Хотя откуда знать, может, при любой опасности он рвался защищать друзей и становился совершенно другим. Как Каваллоне, например. Смеется-улыбается, а чуть что ― сразу серьезный. Сквало его, конечно, не боялся, да и как можно бояться того, у кого списывал когда-то домашнее задание, но на других Каваллоне производил правильное впечатление. Но его дрессировал Реборн, а Савада жил сам по себе.

Такеши думал. Сквало видел, как ему хотелось согласиться, но сдавать друзей он не привык.

― Что, не хочется потренироваться с кем-то еще, кроме старика? Ты же все его техники давно знаешь, наверное. Я бы сдох от тоски.

Сквало попал в точку.

― Ты должен пообещать, что с Цуной ничего не случится.

― Да жив твой Савада останется, я же не пароли от его банковской ячейки прошу, а рассказать, что он за человек. Знал я того деда, который приезжал. Дед думал, что Савада неплох, может, и мне надо приглядеться к нему.

Кажется, ответ Такеши устроил. Сквало видел, что он пытается убедить себя изо всех сил, что поступает правильно.

― Хорошо. Давай завтра на этом же месте.

― Не так поздно. В три. ― У пацана как раз должны были закончиться уроки. Была польза в куче бумажек, которые подогнал Луссурия. ― Только не вздумай не прийти. Время на тебя свое трачу, когда бы мог…

― Снова наблюдать, прячась за соседскими кустами?

― Подерзи мне тут, ― Сквало пихнул ему меч обратно в руки. ― Размажу завтра.

― Посмотрим, ― снова улыбнулся Такеши и встал. ― Ну пока.

Сквало смотрел ему в спину, пока он не скрылся за поворотом.  
Сквало думал, какого черта только что произошло, пока не достал смартфон и не увидел, двенадцать пропущенных вызовов от Занзаса. Мысли о пацане выместили другие, более важные, о Занзасе.

***

― Я звонил.

― Я видел, ― ответил Сквало. Присматривался к нему, Занзас усмехнулся. Сквало всегда присматривался, хотя ему было все равно, плохое у Занзаса настроение или хорошее. Сквало делал то, что считал нужным, просто заранее оценивал возможный ущерб.

― Есть новости от Луссурии.

― И? ― Сквало закрыл за собой дверь и стащил куртку. Кинул ее в кресло. Потом туда же отправилась майка, ремень звякнул пряжкой об подлокотник. Штаны Сквало стягивал, путаясь, по дороге к кровати, их получилось зашвырнуть в угол. Занзасу нравился ход его мыслей, но недавний разговор с Луссурией его напрягал.

― Говорят, кто-то видел Алонсо.

― Серьезно? Как он мог выжить? Ты же убил его.

― Думаю, в любом случае тут замешан их иллюзионист. Алонсо, сколько я его помню, всегда проворачивал с их помощью грязные делишки.

― Ты можешь видеть иллюзии.

― Значит, был очень хороший иллюзионист, раз ничего подозрительного не заметил. Или Алонсо выкрутился как-то по-другому.

Сквало сел на кровать и стащил с волос резинку. Занзас уставился на то, как они медленно растеклись по его спине.

― Что будем делать?

Сквало повернулся к нему, и Занзасу стало похуй на то, о чем недавно говорил Луссурия. Мысли наконец-то перестали роиться в голове и замерли, будто их оглушили. Будто самого Занзаса оглушили. Да срать Занзас хотел на всех, кроме Сквало.

― Сейчас… или вообще?

Он облокотился на кровать и протянул к Сквало руку. Провел пальцами вдоль позвоночника, и Сквало прогнулся в спине. Пальцы задевали волосы, от этого прикосновение казалось совсем ненастоящим.  
Занзас потянул его за прядь, Сквало лег, задрал голову, рассматривая Занзаса.

― Договорились с пацаном подраться завтра.

― Ты же о Саваде с ним должен был говорить, кажется. Ваш разговор явно свернул не туда.

― Не дослушал. Сначала я раскатаю его по стенке, а потом он рассказывает мне о Саваде. Типа равноценный обмен.

― Пойду с тобой.

***

Пацан уже стоял на месте, когда они подошли.

― Это Занзас.

― Такеши, ― кивнул он и повернулся к Сквало.

― Мы куда-нибудь пойдем?

― Могу предложить додзе моего отца.

Сквало сдержанно кивнул. Занзас видел, как загорелись его глаза.

Они шли через парк по узкой дорожке, и Занзас смотрел им в спины. Они могли бы поговорить со Сквало по пути, но тот предпочел трепаться с пацаном, что Занзаса раздражало. Он изредка прислушивался к их разговору, но ему было неинтересно знать кучу подробностей о мечах и прочей херне, которую так любил Сквало.  
Занзас сам не понял, зачем пошел с ним. Было любопытно, потому что Сквало мало когда так интересовали люди. На сражение Сквало плевал, Занзас видел все его бои и мог сказать, что этот вряд ли будет хоть немного впечатляющим.  
А еще Занзас пошел, чтобы убедиться, что Сквало не сболтнет или не покажет лишнего.  
Они допоздна вчера решали, спрашивать у пацана о пламени или нет. И как можно узнать, умеет ли он использовать его в бою, так, чтобы он не догадался.  
Сквало говорил, что пацан стоит внимания, но Занзас, как ни приглядывался, не видел в нем ничего особенного.

― Привет. Это мои друзья, ― сказал он старику, который встретил их. ― Это мой отец, Ямамото Цуеши. ― Старик посмотрел на них с неудовольствием, а потом зацепился взглядом за меч Сквало, и лицо его сразу посветлело. Он кивнул им. ― Мы займем додзе.

― Конечно. Я рад, что у тебя такие друзья.

Занзас подумал про себя, какие нахрен друзья, они совсем не были похожи на тех, с кем обычно тусуются школьники.

― Тебя сразу по стенке раскатать или пожалеть? ― спросил Сквало.

Занзас уселся в стороне у прохода на веранду, прикинув, чтобы его, в случае чего, не зацепило. Вскакивать и уворачиваться от атак он не собирался.  
Занзас огляделся. В окна ему был видел кусок ухоженного сада. Интересно, кто им занимался ― папаша или сам пацан. Щебет птиц доносился до них, как и громкий стрекот цикад. Ему даже показалось, что где-то ухал филин, но это было глупо. Откуда тут может быть филин среди белого дня?  
Когда Занзас отвлекся от своих мыслей, Сквало уже пристегивал к протезу меч.

― Где это случилось?

― В бою.

Занзас усмехнулся, вспоминая ― что ни говори, но Сквало был фанатиком.  
Тот вскинул меч и посмотрел на пацана.

― Начнем.

Они бросились друг к другу одновременно, мечи столкнулись со звоном, от которого зазвенело и в голове Занзаса. И казалось, что не они мечами размахивают, а мечи управляют и Сквало, и Такеши.  
В движениях Сквало была нечеловеческая точность ― он нападал и останавливался ровно в тот момент, когда стоило это сделать, чтобы не убить. Занзас знал, что такое многого стоит, да и ближний бой Сквало не любил, любил захерачить своей атакой и снести все на пути, и Занзас одобрял такие меры.

Сквало двигался вокруг пацана, будто танцуя вокруг пламени, раздувая его все сильнее и сильнее. В его глазах плескался азарт, но выверенность движений никуда не исчезала. Подойти, зацепить, но не покалечить, отвесить подзатыльник, но не вырубить.  
Пацан уставал, но не сдавался, не ныл. Его лицо, всклокоченные волосы, дыхание и то, как он, концентрируясь, закусывал нижнюю губу, ― все говорило о том, что долго он все равно не продержится. Но в глазах его светилось что-то такое, сродни восхищению и жажде, что становилось понятно, о чем раньше говорил Сквало, почему пацан стал ему интересен.

Как Такеши ни старался, Сквало дрался даже не вполсилы. С него внимание Занзаса переключилось на Сквало, и Занзас впитывал каждое его движение. Сквало уклонялся и нападал, теснил к противоположной стене, и Занзас понимал, что он делает.

― Ты играешь со мной, ― сказал Такеши, в его голосе не было обиды.

Сквало усмехнулся и, не ответив, снова атаковал. Пацан стиснул зубы, и в какой-то момент все изменилось. Занзас увидел, как задрожал воздух между ними, а потом додзе наполнилось пламенем. Это был не Сквало, его пламя Занзас бы сразу узнал.  
Он поймал восторженный взгляд Сквало. Усмехнулся сам. Что ж, вариант, что пацан умеет сражаться вот так, они тоже рассматривали.

― А я думал, что ты совсем ничтожный, ― крикнул Сквало, уходя от стены дождя и посылая свою в ответ. ― И мы так и будем топтаться на месте.  
Бой стал зрелищнее, но ничуть не сложнее.

Вторую атаку Сквало отбил так же легко, третья была пущена в сторону, даже уклоняться не пришлось. Волна дошла до стены и, отразившись, вернулась обратно в тот момент, когда пацан атаковал снова.  
Сквало увернулся и снова заскучал.

― Давай же, думай, как меня достать. Не шли в лоб, слишком топорно даже для тебя.

Пацан попробовал повторить прошлый прием, изменив траекторию стены дождя, и сам не остался стоять на месте. Сквало был окружен, дождь нахлынул на него со спины.

― Можешь, когда хочешь, ― довольно сказал он.

Со Сквало ручьями стекала вода. Занзас смотрел, как рубашка прилипла к его животу, а легкие штаны облепили ноги. Занзас не отказался бы, чтобы они уже закончили свой поединок, но противники, кажется, разошлись. Занзас смотрел, останавливать их было опасно, да и Сквало бы потом был очень недоволен.

― Покажи, на что ты способен на самом деле, ― Такеши задыхался, но все еще не просил пощады, просил не жалеть его, будто ему мало досталось. Его взгляд горел так, как ни разу не горел во время бейсбольного матча.  
Сквало будто этого и ждал. Усмехнулся и шарахнул пацана своей любимой атакой.  
Такеши осел на пол и восторженно смотрел, как по полу пляшут отголоски пламени Сквало. Оно держалось долго, за это время Сквало успел подойти, подать ему руку, помогая встать.  
Такеши улыбнулся.

― Спасибо. ― А потом кивнул на шкаф в стене. ― Там полотенца.  
Он раздвинул двери и достал полотенце Занзасу и Сквало.

Сквало вытер лицо и накинул его на плечи, выжал волосы.

― Ты очень крутой.

― А тебе еще учиться и учиться. Но у тебя есть то, что поможет стать сильнее многих.

― Оставь-ка нас, ― к ним подошел Занзас, ― на пять минут. Мы придем, только кое-что обсудим.

Такеши улыбнулся и вышел за дверь. Занзас тут же, больше не сдерживаясь, подошел к Сквало и отстегнул меч. Потом стащил с плеч мокрую куртку, рубашку, полотенце уже давно валялось под ногами. Он толкнул Сквало к стене и уткнулся ему в шею, вдыхая свежий запах воды, шарил по его спине руками.  
Сквало дышал быстро.  
Занзас собрал его волосы и потянул назад, и Сквало позволил поцеловать себя в шею, потом еще и еще.

― Я думал тебе отсосать, ― шепнул Занзас. ― Весь бой, пока ты красовался. Но это подождет до гостиницы, когда будет больше времени.  
Сквало толкнулся бедрами навстречу и потерся о него.

― Хочу. ― Скало застонал, когда Занзас погладил его по бедру, обхватил член через мокрые брюки, а потом стащил их к черту. ― Прямо тут. Сейчас. Ты просто не представляешь, какой ты охуенный.  
Занзас пьянел от того, что видел и чувствовал. Он целовал лицо Сквало, губы, ему все было мало.

― Давай, по-быстрому.

За стеной раздались голоса, и Сквало отступил назад.  
Его трясло от боя и возбуждения.

― Не здесь, ― с трудом сказал он. Шагнул назад, к Занзасу, уткнулся губами в его шею, прихватил кожу, облизывал и целовал снова. Занзас обнял его. ― До гостиницы дотерпим.

― Не буду больше смотреть, как ты сражаешься.

― Почему?

Занзас не ответил. Да и что он мог сказать, если пламя дождя, меч, стремительные движения настолько шли Сквало, что Занзас не хотел ни с кем делиться тем, что видел. Он бы перестрелял всех противников Сквало до того, как ему наскучит красоваться. Они отбирали у Занзаса их время, теперь Занзас не понаслышке знал ему цену.  
Сквало поправил мокрые штаны и поморщился. Сгреб рубашку и куртку в кучу. Накинул на плечи полотенце.

― Непростой пацан, согласись? Надо узнать, может ли кто-то из его друзей что-то подобное.

― Теперь он расскажет тебе все. Ты бы видел, как он на тебя смотрел. У тебя новый фанат, ― заржал Занзас.

― Мне и тебя хватает.

― Пошли уже, а то заждался… твой фанат.

Сквало тоже рассмеялся и легко пихнул его в плечо.

Пацан уже успел сменить спортивную форму и терпеливо ждал их в маленькой гостиной с распахнутыми в сад окнами. На улице было хорошо, время шло к вечеру, приятно тянуло свежестью с маленького декоративного пруда в зарослях и поливалок-разбрызгивателей.

― Могу предложить во что-нибудь переодеться, ― он посмотрел на Сквало.

― От сухих штанов бы не отказался. А то на мокром сидеть ― будто обоссался.

Занзас усмехнулся. Цуеши, который принес им суши, посмотрел не очень довольно, но Сквало был не тем, кто стал бы извиняться за грубость. Тем более нечего слушать чужие разговоры.

Такеши принес шорты.

― Пойдет, спасибо.

Сквало быстро переоделся и сразу стал выглядеть более довольным жизнью.

― Я вспомнил, откуда вас знаю, ― обратился Цуеши к Сквало. ― Один мой друг много рассказывал о ваших боях. Для меня честь, что вы зашли.

― Спасибо, ― кивнул Сквало.

― Угощайтесь.

― Когда ты уезжаешь? ― Такеши разлил по кружкам чай.

― Завтра. У нас много дел. ― Новость Такеши расстроила. ― Так что с твоим другом, Савадой? Кто знает о том, что ты умеешь так драться?

― Друзья не видели ни разу, только отец.

― У них есть такие способности?

― Нет, и мы никогда не говорили об этом. Отец обучил меня всем техникам, которыми я владею.  
Сквало кивнул.

― Так что, что он за пацан?

― Цуна часто зовет к себе в гости. Готовимся к урокам или гуляем.

― И много у него друзей?

― Не очень.

― Кем хочет стать?

― Пока не решил. Он не очень амбициозный. Его отец где-то добывает нефть, может, Цуна тоже потом выучится и будет работать в такой компании. Но мне кажется, ему бы подошло быть врачом, только он от вида крови однажды в обморок упал, ― снова улыбнулся Ямамото и посмотрел на царапину, которую оставил мечом Сквало.

― А кем хочешь стать ты?

― Я думал о бейсболе, хотя отец это не одобряет. И я тоже понимаю, что спортивная карьера короткая, но потом я смогу работать тренером. Или в ресторане.

― Бейсбол в Японии. Даже если ты будешь играть в лиге страны, в другие команды, посерьезнее, тебе перевестись не светит, потому что никакой известной команде не придет в голову искать себе игрока в Японии. Я серьезно, пацан. Будь ты тут хоть трижды звездой…

― Кем работаешь ты? ― спросил Ямамото, и Занзас, который пил чай, закашлялся. ― Ты точно не офисный работник, слишком уж выглядишь необычно. И он тоже.

― Представь себе, пацан, безработные, ― ухмыльнулся Занзас. ― Живем, путешествуем…

― Классно владеете мечом. Ты тоже?

― Нет, ― Занзас сжал в кармане куртки пистолет. Железяки не для меня.  
― А как насчет предсказуемости? ― Занзасу понравился вопрос, он бы и сам его задал. Сквало пытался получить максимум информации, и у него неплохо получалось. Хотя у Сквало это всегда получалось, а тут даже гвозди под ногти никому загонять не надо было. ― Савада делает что-то спонтанно?

― Нет. Ничего неожиданного. Держит свое слово; мне кажется, он преданный. И хорошо ко всем относится. Почему бы вам с ним не познакомиться?

Если Занзас познакомится с ним, то от Цуны останется горстка пепла. Даже не потому что Занзас видел в нем угрозу, он все еще не мог понять, чего бы добился Тимотео таким позорным выбором. Савада и правда был самым обычным школьником. Занзас понимал, что опасаться нечего, но ему не давал покоя его папаша. Стоило узнать побольше о том, чем он занимается в ЦЕДЕФ. Отследить его перемещения будет проще, чем Тимотео. Иемицу особо никогда не скрывался. Но кто же знал, что он метил на место главы Вонголы? Хоть и не сам, но вряд ли такой мямля-сынок смог бы самостоятельно что-то решать за семью.

― А его папаша? Часто бывает дома?

Ямамото задумался.

― За все годы, что я знаю Цуну, раза два или три. Иногда мне кажется, что у Цуны его и нет.

― И как, рад он приездам отца?

Ямамото пожал плечами.

― Не очень. Когда видел их вместе один раз, подумал, Цуна его не то чтобы… боится, просто не верит, что он у него есть, наверное, ― улыбнулся он. ― Но он показался мне неплохим человеком.

Сквало нахмурился, и Такеши это заметил. Занзас пнул его под столом.

― Вода с волос по спине течет, хреновые ощущения, ― выкрутился он.

― Ладно, ― Занзас поднялся.

Они и так уже засиделись, пора было возвращаться.

― Если что-то еще захочешь рассказать, ― Сквало написал на салфетке свой телефон и отдал Ямамото. ― Звони в любое время.

Такеши проводил их до порога. Все время у него был такой вид, будто он хочет чего-то попросить, но сомневается.

― Ну, чего тебе? ― Сквало тоже заметил и не выдержал в конце концов.

― А мы можем еще раз…

Занзас изо всех сил старался не засмеяться, но получалось плохо.

― Вряд ли, ― ответил Сквало и настойчиво потянул Занзаса за руку. ― Дальше не провожай, сами дойдем.

― Чего ты ржешь? ― зашипел он на Занзаса, когда они немного отошли. ― Он весь вечер только об этом и думал, не заметил?

― Он был готов предложить пожить у него, ― Занзас уже не мог не смеяться. ― Обменять на несколько боев боев ресторан отца и, если нужно, отдать пару органов, только чтобы ты задержался.

― У него нет нормальных противников. Представь, что ты из года в год стреляешь в одну и ту же мишень.

― Ебануться можно. Я бы бросил давно.

― И он не глупый же пацан, ходил бы в какую-нибудь секцию, но я понимаю, что пламя контролировать ему сложно, там бы дети разбежались после первого его же представления. Странно, что сегодня он его все-таки решил использовать…

― Ну блядь, усыновить его теперь, что ли?

― Обойдется, ― сказал Сквало. ― Но оставлять здесь рядом с этим Савадой небезопасно, ― задумался он. ― Тебе снять не пора? ― он кивнул на побелевшее кольцо.

― Черт. И правда. Завтра долгий перелет, но все равно времени не хватит. И обсудить план еще надо… ― Занзас задумчиво покрутил кольцо на пальце. Этот жест уже вошел у него в привычку.

― Что будешь делать?

― Позвоню Луссурии, расспрошу, как дела. Что-то новости в последнее время от него не очень.

― Хорошо.

Когда они пришли, Занзас устроился на кровати и уставился в потолок.  
― Поверить не могу, что чуть нас не пристрелил, ― и что это на него нашло. Сквало только вечера откровений не хватало.

― Забудь уже, все живы, и это главное, ― сказал Сквало, садясь рядом. ― Давай, вырубайся, а то мне хочется переодеться в нормальную одежду.

― Переодевайся. Я посмотрю. Тем более, мы кое-что так и не закончили.  
Сквало засмеялся и наклонился к нему, чтобы снять кольцо. Занзас увернулся, потянул на себя, и Сквало завалился на него.

― Занзас, ― выдохнул он. Занзас смотрел на него и не мог насмотреться. И не мог перестать улыбаться. Сквало уперся рукой в подушку и наклонился, чтобы его поцеловать. ― Я буду тут, когда ты проснешься.

― Всегда будешь, ― сказал Занзас, и Сквало снял с его руки кольцо.

***

День выдался удачным. Не считая того, что много удалось выяснить о Саваде, у Сквало был еще и весьма любопытный противник.  
Сквало хоть и развлекался во время боя, мог и с закрытыми глазами пацана победить, все-таки было здорово. Сквало давно не сражался так, будто валял дурака, он предпочитал не тратить свои силы и время на ерунду, но в этот раз дурачество принесло только удовольствие. Наверное, все из-за того, что в глазах парня были такой интерес и восхищение, каких Сквало не видел у своих противников. Когда бьешься насмерть, таким эмоциям совсем не место. Когда Сквало убивал на миссиях, то ощущал страх жертв и свое холодное равнодушие. С Такеши было по-другому.

На Сквало почти так же смотрел Занзас, но этот взгляд относился не к тому, что Сквало умеет, а к Сквало в целом. Занзас не мог в полной мере оценить его техники, Занзасу нравился он сам. И, наверное, если бы Занзас присутствовал на каком-нибудь из его боев, то Сквало проиграл бы, потому что, даже несмотря на свою способность концентрироваться, против взгляда Занзаса у него ничего не было. Он прожигал и заставлял обернуться, смотреть на Занзаса, гадать, о чем он думает. Занзас принимал Сквало таким, какой он есть, не задавая вопросов. Ямамото пытался его узнать.

Сквало подошел к окну, чтобы задернуть шторы. Вдохнул свежий воздух и ощутил дежа вю. Такеши стоял под столбом напротив гостиницы и смотрел прямо на него.  
Сквало задернул штору и налил себе выпить.  
Ему и самому хотелось устроить спарринг еще раз. Во время боя Сквало заметил косяки, о которых пацан, кажется, и не догадывался. Но объяснять было потерей времени, да и не хотелось при Занзасе, все-таки они не за этим пришли и о разборе ошибок после боя не договаривались. Но Такеши мог стать лучше, и Сквало не видел причин, почему ему бы не спуститься и не поговорить.  
Сквало чувствовал: пацан мечется. Бестолково, он собирался заниматься всю жизнь не тем. Если нужно дать ему подзатыльник, то Сквало было не трудно это сделать.

― Привет, ― он набрал Луссурию. ― Какие новости?

― Наконец-то я до вас дозвонился, ― возмущенно ответил тот вместо приветствия и вздохнул.

― Я дозвонился, ― оборвал его Сквало. ― Так что происходит?

― Мне кажется, вы приедете к середине большой разборки. ЦЕДЕФ вызвала на допрос Леви и двух рядовых. Леви-то ничего не скажет, парни вроде тоже надежные… Но это только начало.

― Чего они хотят?

― Если наезд был все-таки на Варию, а не на Вонголу, чего еще не понятно, то лишить нас ресурсов. А потом они доберутся и до Вонголы.

Дела были дрянь. Если Луссурия прав, то Сквало прекрасно понимал, что последует за всем этим. Нужно было начинать действовать.  
Затягивать с тем, чтобы набрать новый состав офицеров Варии, тоже не стоило.

― Уничтожь завещание. У Занзаса, в ящике стола. Сразу найдешь.

― Сквало, это ничем хорошим…

― Да срать я хотел. Нет улик ― нет проблем. Прямо сейчас, пока говорим, я жду.

― Что мне с ним сделать?

― Сожрать, блядь, ― не выдержал Сквало. ― Сожги. Завтра мы летим обратно, будем ночью. Всю информацию, которая есть, я жду в течение пары часов. Леви вернулся?

― Еще нет.

― Об этом тоже доложишь. И пока никого никуда не отправляй. Маммон пусть сидит в особняке. Если что ― прикроет в первую очередь. Чужих на территорию не пускать ни под каким предлогом.

― Хорошо. Сквало, я наконец-то дожал поставщика, с которым работал Каваллоне, он согласен на встречу, готов обсуждать цены. И еще звонил Алонсо.

― Восставший из ада, блядь, ― не выдержал Сквало. ― Его не подпускать близко в первую очередь. Он без мыла в любую щель пролезет. ― Сквало допил остывший кофе и отодвинул штору. Пацан уходить не собирался. ― Ладно, у меня еще дела, если что ― сразу звони мне.

― Окей. Мы ждем вас завтра.

 

Сквало переоделся, кое-как закрутил сырые волосы в хвост и вышел на улицу. В лицо хлынул аромат мокрой травы, пение цикад оглушило. Все-таки в номере на них он не так обращал внимание.  
Такеши встрепенулся, когда увидел его.

― Чего ждешь?

― Поговорить хотел, ― он прислонился затылком к столбу, качаясь на пятках. Посмотрел в небо, а потом на Сквало. Вроде бы и выглядел равнодушным, но Сквало одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что он чувствует на самом деле. Легко его было читать, но, пожалуй, его друзья-идиоты ничего не заметили бы. ― Звонить ― это не то…

― Ты глянь-ка. Только личная аудиенция его устраивает, ― фыркнул Сквало.

Такеши уставился на его руку.

― Отец сказал, кто ты. Это большая честь, спасибо, что согласился на тот бой. Тебе, наверное, было неинтересно… ― он смутился.

― Это мне решать, интересно или нет. Не забивай свою и без того забитую подростковыми проблемками башку. А если хочешь забить, то послушай внимательно. ― Сквало тоже встал, прислонившись плечом к столбу и сложил руки на груди. ― У тебя удар левой получается смазанным, опыта не хватает, и это чувствуется. Если не можешь, старайся не перехватывать меч другой рукой, а вообще надо тренировать обе, мало ли что может случиться, ― он махнул протезом и усмехнулся, заметив во взгляде пацана что-то сродни испугу и удивлению. ― Это, конечно, если ты не бросишь играть в бирюльки с битами и мячиками, просирая талант. Потом, когда тебе будет шестьдесят, вспомнишь мои слова, потому что поймешь, что занимался всю жизнь не тем.

― Мой отец владеет мечом, но у него ресторан. Кем можно работать с таким умением?

Сквало не хотел говорить, кто он и чем занимается. Пацан и так догадывался, просто не озвучивал.

― Сам знаешь. И это не работа. Ты просыпаешься, живешь и засыпаешь, и ты все время должен быть готов ко всему. Некогда маяться дурью.  
Такеши молчал.

― Еще. Когда уходишь от атаки, ты должен быть быстрее. Должен чувствовать, куда и насколько отклониться. Это приходит с опытом, нужно все время наблюдать за противником. Понимать, что он сделает до того, как решит что-то сделать. Его тело решает быстрее, чем его мозги, ты должен читать его. Ты делаешь то же в своей дурацкой игре, так делай и когда сражаешься.  
Такеши кивнул.

― Я не мог предсказать ни одного твоего движения.

Пацан говорил честно, и это подкупало.

― Значит, плохо старался. Чего ты так тогда на меня пялился? Даже Занзас заметил.

― Никогда не встречал никого, подобного тебе. Не можешь остаться еще ненадолго?

― И так тут задержались. Давай с тобой договоримся. Ты будешь время от времени мне звонить и говорить, как у тебя и твоих друзей дела, понял? ― Ямамото кивнул. ― О нас никому не расскажешь, даже если тебя начнут пытать. А когда я разберусь со срочными вопросами, я подумаю, что можно сделать.  
Пацан перестал быть таким унылым, каким казался Сквало в начале их разговора, лицо его посветлело.

― Ты должен пообещать, что будешь делать все, что я тебе сказал.

― А что пообещаешь ты?

― Я не придушу тебя за наглость прямо сейчас, и хватит с тебя.  
Сквало посмотрел на часы. Нужно было еще поспать пару часов, скоро ехать в аэропорт, а там и Луссурия пришлет обещанную информацию.

― А теперь иди. И больше тут не стой. Я думаю, мы еще когда-нибудь пересечемся.

Такеши кивнул.

― Удачи завтра. И вообще, ― улыбнулся он. ― Я буду звонить.

Сквало усмехнулся, в этом он почему-то не сомневался.  
Он подождал, пока пацан скроется за углом, и уже собирался пойти в гостиницу, но передумал и решил прогуляться. Что ему точно здесь нравилось ― так это погода вечерами и отсутствие людей на улицах.

Он прошелся вдоль главной улицы, купил кофе в еще не закрывшейся булочной, где торчали одни школьницы и, когда он туда вошел, все, как одна, уставились на него. Не в его привычке было от такого смущаться, внимание внезапно стало раздражать. Поэтому, снова очутившись на улице, он выдохнул свободно и поспешил убраться подальше.  
Сквер, где они болтали с пацаном, был пуст. Сквало прошел дальше, мимо школы, ― на стадионе все еще горели прожекторы, там, судя по крикам, школьники гоняли мяч.

Ноги привели его к заброшенному парку. Сквало сомневался, что найдет там что-то интересное, за свою жизнь он видел места, которые действительно наводили ужас, это место в Намимори больше было пародией. Но уходить он тоже не спешил, потому что чувствовал что-то знакомое. Отчего покалывали кончики пальцев, отчего были не самые хорошие ожидания. Почему-то вспомнился Маммон, от его иллюзий у Сквало было примерно такие же ощущения.  
Сквало пожалел, что тут нет Занзаса, Занзас мог видеть сквозь них. Он бы мигом сказал, что тут не так.  
Кроме того, что от заброшенного парка, который Сквало разглядывал через забор, было не по себе, опасности как таковой все равно не чувствовалось.

― Что ты можешь мне предложить? ― раздалось откуда-то сбоку ― Сквало вздрогнул и повернулся.

У решетчатого забора стоял пацан. Он прислонился спиной и вжался затылком в пространство между прутьями. Сквало подумал, что он сейчас провалится между ними.  
Сквало окинул его взглядом с ног до головы. Неприятное ощущение шло именно от него, хотя он казался самым обычным оборванцем, правда, болезненного вида, но это уже были не проблемы Сквало ― выяснять, что с этим типом не так. Сквало отчего-то не хотелось с ним говорить, но любопытство все еще заставляло его оставаться на месте.

― Толкаешь наркоту, пацан? Я не торчок, извини. Можешь проваливать.

Пацан улыбнулся так самонадеянно, что Сквало захотелось разбить ему лицо. Он не понимал, в чем дело, но хотел, чтобы этот тип перестал.

― Меня зовут Рокудо Мукуро, ― сказал тот и подошел ближе на шаг. ― Нехорошо, если меня тут кто-нибудь заметит. Пошли внутрь, ― он приблизился еще на шаг и кивнул в сторону виднеющейся за забором крыши какого-то заброшенного здания.

― Слышал о тебе, ― Сквало не сдвинулся с места. Он смотрел, как разочарование промелькнуло на лице Мукуро, но потом тот снова улыбнулся.  
― Такеши говорил? Так даже лучше. Ты ведь знаешь, чего от меня ждать? Или нет? Такеши не очень умен, чтобы сказать, на что я способен. Скорее всего, он просто чувствовал…

― Угрозу? ― Сквало повернулся к нему. ― Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но если не прекратишь, то я тебе врежу.

Мукуро рассмеялся, и Сквало стало легче дышать. В заборе появилась покореженная калитка, которая отворилась с тихим скрипом. Мукуро зашел и подождал Сквало. Потом махнул в сторону заброшенного здания. Теперь его было можно разглядеть ― Сквало признал в нем то ли кинотеатр, то ли концертный зал.

― Я думаю, мы существенно продвинемся вперед, если ты скажешь, что тебе от меня нужно. Людей-загадок терпеть не могу, нагнетать интригу ― это для другой аудитории.

Они сидели друг напротив друга в хрен знает откуда взявшихся креслах, обитых красным бархатом, посреди большого обшарпанного зала, где никто не убирал лет сто, наверное. Рядом с ними стоял торшер на изогнутой подставке, и он был единственным источником света. Сквало думал, что так и должен выглядеть ебанный сюрреализм.

― Угощайся.

Мукуро кивнул на пол, где кучей лежали пакетики с чипсами и несколько банок колы. Сквало порадовался, что взял себе кофе.

― Я знаю, что тебе интересен Савада Цунаеши. И Такеши. И я знаю, почему. Тебя интересует их пламя. Я готов дать реальную информацию, в отличие от некоторых. Такеши никогда не сдаст друзей.

― А ты? ― Сквало все еще не мог решить, как относиться к этому типу, о за наблюдательность и деловую хватку поставил ему плюс.

― А мне они не друзья. ― Мукуро откинулся в кресле, вытянув ноги. Задел банку с колой, и та покатилась по полу в сторону Сквало. Он смотрел на Сквало хитрым и томным взглядом, и Сквало снова захотелось встряхнуть его, чтобы прекратил. ― Я знаю о пламени больше, чем они. У меня даже какое-то время был учитель, но потом я подумал, что он мне не нужен, и мы расстались, ― нехорошо улыбнулся он, и у Сквало не возникло сомнений, каким образом это произошло.

― Я знаю, у кого еще есть пламя, кто на что способен, и я не буду врать.

― Что ты хочешь взамен?

― Возможности, ― сказал Мукуро и открыл банку с газировкой. Отхлебнул и поморщился.

― Зачем тебе мы? Ты не дурак и на многое способен сам.  
― Но я не настолько Хибари Кея, ― улыбнулся Мукуро. ― Как бы я ни ненавидел большинство людей, мне они нужны. А еще мне нужно кольцо хранителя тумана Вонголы.

Сквало рассмеялся. Он не знал, как относиться к такому дерзкому заявлению. За годы в Варии Сквало повидал много разных кандидатов на места рядовых или офицеров и мог с точностью сказать, что Мукуро ― не лучший вариант. Сквало напрягало его позерство, но если бы он оказался достойным иллюзионистом, Сквало бы мог закрыть глаза на остальные недостатки. Если бы он не сделал так с Маммоном, того бы давно уже не было с ними.  
Но проблема была в том, что Мукуро не хотел в Варию.

― У нас уже есть хранитель.

― Какая досада… Но это можно исправить, ― губы Мукуро искривились в подобии улыбки. ― Черта с два, хоть Маммон порой был невыносим, но он их более чем устраивал. ― Кольцо тумана Вонголы ему не нужно.

― Почему ты так решил?

― Скажем так, ― Мукуро задумался, будто прикидывал, как лучше объяснить. ― Свойства пламени тумана у каждого хранителя разные. Ты видел, чтобы ваш хранитель носил кольцо? Оно ему не подходит.

― Я следил за всеми вами, с моими способностями это легко, ― просто ответил он. ― Но ты не воспринимаешь меня всерьез, ― покачал Мукуро головой.

― Пока ты не докажешь обратное, вместо того, чтобы трепать языком, ― Сквало глянул на экран смартфона, ― уже двадцать минут. За это время я бы успел убить тебя двадцать раз. Или больше, если бы захотел.

― Ты самонадеянный, Сквало, ― сказал Мукуро. Их отвлек скрип двери. Сквало заметил, что стало темнее. В комнату вошел Такеши.  
Сквало перевел взгляд с него на Мукуро и хотел что-то спросить, но чем ближе Такеши подходил, тем больше становился похож на Занзаса. Его лицо менялось, было пластичным, будто воск, менялась одежда, в конце Занзас оказался Занзасом вплоть до определенного количества перьев в волосах.

― Что еще ты хочешь видеть? Кого хочешь видеть больше? Его? ― Занзас снова стал Такеши. ― Или его? ― Такеши стал меньше, и Сквало понял, в кого он сейчас превратится.

Савада был похож на себя, насколько Сквало мог судить. Он стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, потом наклонился и взял чипсы. Зашуршала упаковка, раздался испуганный вздох, и чипсы посыпались на пол. ― Ты можешь убивать, я тоже могу, ― сказал Мукуро, и Савада закашлялся, в ужасе поднес испачканные руки к лицу и закричал, впрочем, ни звука не сорвалось с его губ. В комнате было так тихо, что Сквало слышал, как шуршит разбросанными фантиками сквозняк. Иллюзия была хороша. Ее бы Занзасу показать, тот бы оценил. Савада упал и забился в судорогах, окрашивая пол яркой розовой пеной изо рта.  
Сквало отвернулся.

― Это всего лишь картинки. Хочешь, он сдохнет сегодня же на самом деле? ― Мукуро не шутил, он предлагал.

― Пока нет.

― Заметь, я даже не спрашиваю, как Савада Цунаеши, самый обычный школьник, перешел вам дорогу.

― Кто еще с пламенем? Кто знает, что это такое?

― Савада Цунаеши знает, но боится его, как огня, ― рассмеялся Мукуро получившемуся каламбуру. ― Он не может вызывать его сам, слишком слаб и слишком напуган, но когда к нему приезжал отец, то привозил ему специальные таблетки, которые помогали пламени пробудиться. Тогда Савада вел себя, как совсем другой человек.

― Ты следил за ним, зачем? За кем еще?

― Я должен знать, что творится в моем городе, ― Мукуро погладил подлокотник кресла. Сквало фыркнул. ― Кто стоит внимания, а кто просто мусор… Я слежу за всеми. Такеши управляется с пламенем лучше всех. Кстати, он соврал вам сегодня, однажды я слышал его разговор с Цуной, они обсуждали пламя. Есть Хибари Кея, которому пламя не очень-то и нужно, чтобы наводить тут порядок, ― Мукуро скривился. ― Сасагава Рехей, но тот не понимает, что творит. Я видел у него спонтанные выбросы пару раз во время боев, он занимается боксом, ― пояснил Мукуро. ― Из всех них Савада менее опасен, но никто не знает, как завтра распорядится судьба.

― Чего ты хочешь от меня? Чтобы тебя взяли в семью?

― Я ненавижу мафию по ряду причин… но вы… с вами мне было бы по пути. Пока.

― Ты не сможешь свалить от нас так же легко, как от Эстранео, Рокудо Мукуро. ― Сквало наконец-то вспомнил, откуда знал его. Имя Мукуро мелькало в сводке об Алонсо и семье Эстранео, с которой у него были какие-то дела. Мукуро изменился в лице, а потом рассмеялся. ― Зато ты будешь волен сдохнуть в любой момент.

― Значит, ты в курсе.

― Я знаю о тебе. Могу представить, на что способен, если ты, конечно, тот самый Мукуро, ― сказал Сквало, наклоняясь вперед. ― Тебе не пустить мне пыль в глаза пустым трепом и иллюзиями. Мне нужен запасной вариант. Подстраховка, и это я поручу тебе.

― Я выполню одну твою просьбу, а потом тебе придется исполнить мою.  
Сквало улыбнулся.

― С Маммоном будешь разбираться сам.

Сквало не верил, что тот отдаст Мукуро кольцо, но сам в такие разборки лезть не собирался.

― Что получу я?

― Возможность отомстить? Ты ведь этого на самом деле хочешь? Эстранео все еще живы, ты и сам знаешь, что тебе не удалось никого убить при побеге.  
Мукуро наклонился к Сквало навстречу, сжал подлокотники и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Сквало не отводил взгляд.

― Потом, когда я сделаю то, что ты просишь....

― Ты вернешься в Италию.

― Хорошо, ― улыбнулся Мукуро. ― Все, кого я перечислил, будут там?

― С чего ты взял?

― Такеши побежит за тобой, если не дурак. Остальные вряд ли.

― Мне плевать на остальных. Хотя Кея тоже показался мне интересным.

― Сильным, ― поправил Мукуро. ― Мы с ним друг друга терпеть не можем.

― Ваши проблемы, ― Сквало поднялся. Мусор зашуршал под ногами. Мукуро вздохнул и превратил фантики в опавшие листья. До двери Сквало шел как по разноцветному желто-коричневому ковру.  
Сквало пока не понимал, дурачится ли Мукуро или действительно такой, но что-то подсказывало ему, что с Мукуро все сложнее, чем кажется. То, что ему пришлось пережить, не могло не оставить следа.

Часы показывали одиннадцать вечера. По гостям в такое время ходить было невежливо, но после разговора с Мукуро Сквало обязан был узнать, кто на самом деле ему лгал. Оставался один способ это выяснить.

***

День грозил стать бесконечным. Сквало проспал всего пару часов, потом пришли файлы от Луссурии. Сквало заказал кофе, принял холодный душ и принялся изучать информацию.  
Дела и правда были не очень.  
За несколько дней Алонсо развернул бурную деятельность. Каким-то образом ему стало известно, что ни Занзаса, ни Сквало не было в Италии, и именно поэтому ЦЕДЕФ задержали Леви. У старика были связи везде, и он не побрезговал ими воспользоваться. У ЦЕДЕФ был свой интерес, так что выигрывали все.

Первым делом нужно было умерить их аппетит, ни Вария, ни Вонгола не могли достаться кому-то еще, и пусть все, кто считал по-другому, провалятся прямиком в ад. Именно его Сквало обещал устроить.  
С Алонсо и его дружками Сквало не собирался договариваться, он собственноручно собирался прирезать каждого, потому что на пенсии нужно сидеть на заднице ровно, а не устраивать перевороты. И если Сквало знал, чего можно ждать от старой гвардии Тимотео, то общение с ЦЕДЕФ, напротив, непонятно, к чему могло привести.

Они явно лезли не в свое дело, и Сквало бы с удовольствием ткнул их лицом в это, но он понимал, что ресурсы ЦЕДЕФ больше, и если дойдет до открытой конфронтации, им придется херово. Можно было попытаться натравить на них Вендиче, но Сквало что-то подсказывало, что это должен быть самый-самый запасной вариант. А еще скорее стоило избавиться от Иемицу, им с Занзасом точно не нужен был внешний советник, грезящий поставить во главе Вонголы сына.

 

Сквало посмотрел на едва ставшее серым кольцо Занзаса и решил пока его не будить. Весь путь до аэропорта он размышлял, как им действовать, пару раз позвонил Луссурии и узнал, что вчера, почти сразу после их разговора, приезжал Алонсо. Его не пустили, старик был недоволен, но до стычки не дошло. Его люди все еще торчали неподалеку, пытаясь что-то разнюхать. Леви все еще был задержан. И Сквало думал, не вернуться ли назад за Цуной, чтобы, в случае чего, попытаться решить их разногласия с помощью угроз, но оставил этот план на крайний случай. У него и так пока хватало козырей. Можно было воспользоваться ситуацией и заодно проверить, на что готов Такеши ради возможности снова увидеть Сквало. Или на что готов Мукуро. Сквало не понимал, почему Иемицу не позаботился об охране Цуны, раз возлагал на него такие надежды. Или он был уверен, что никто его не будет искать?  
Любой проходимец мог зайти к ним в дом.

Сквало хотелось выпить и убить кого-нибудь. Причем, наверное, он бы взял у Занзаса его пистолеты, чтобы особо не марать руки.  
Он разбудил Занзаса только в самолете, перед посадкой, и рассказал о том, что их ждет по возвращению.

― Ну охуеть, ― только и ответил Занзас. ― Нужно было взять Саваду с собой. Иемицу бы резко передумал что-то предпринимать, когда вспомнил бы, какой маменькин сынок у него растет, какие ему разборки? Да его бы загрызли в первый же день свои же. Нельзя все время принимать те таблетки. Это как пули посмертной воли. Рано или поздно желание перед смертью будет не таким сильным, как бы он думал, и тогда он просто сдохнет.  
Занзас налили им вина.

― Как себя чувствуешь?

Занзас посмотрел на кольцо. Потемнело, не недостаточно.

― На пару дней хватит, наверное, а потом посмотрим, ― сказал он. ― По крайней мере мы больше не играем в дурацкую игру день-ночь, ― усмехнулся он, и Сквало кивнул. Так было легче, намного-намного легче. Видеть Занзаса, говорить с ним и видеть его реакцию на все не через полдня, а сразу. Сквало не верил, что им так легко удалось пережить тот трудный период и сейчас отчего-то у него оставались сомнения ― не могло быть все так хорошо, в счастливых случайностях всегда есть место наебу.

― Я думаю, нужно устроить встречу с ЦЕДЕФ, с Алонсо никакая встреча не поможет. У нас есть повод сдать его ― он взял меня и тебя в заложники, так что мы спалили его дом не просто так.  
Занзас не лез в драку. Значит, тоже понимал, что не всегда решить дело кулаками.  
Занзас становился осторожным.

― А еще мы можем взорвать их к чертовой матери. И Алонсо, и всех его друзей, которых еще не успели. А Иемицу, кстати, надо давно освободить от его должности.

И Занзас, хоть и менялся, оставался прежним. Сквало было интересно, какие еще будут перемены.

― Чего ты на меня так смотришь? ― спросил он недовольно. От Сквало не скрылось, что ситуация с Леви очень напрягла Занзаса, как и с тем, что в политику, которую они вели, начали вмешиваться ЦЕДЕФ и все, кому ни лень.

― Нельзя?

― Можно. Отвлекает.

Сквало улыбнулся. Им принесли обед и снова оставили одних.

― Стоит ли возвращаться сразу в особняк?

― Там Луссурия. Я считаю, что людей Алонсо, которые пасутся там, нужно быстро убрать, чтобы они не успели доложить о нашем возвращении. Будет эффект внезапности. И ты не думал, что кто-то из наших донес, что мы уехали из Италии?

― Крысу пусть ищет Луссурия. Пусть вообще наведет порядок, чувствую, что там все расслабились. А мы поедем сразу к Алонсо и прибьем его к чертовой матери. Узнай, где он сейчас и где все из его гвардии. Нам нужно будет подкрепление.

 

После нескольких звонков и еще одного обсуждения ситуации, у них появился план.

― Нет, Луссурия. Машину не надо, мы пока не возвращаемся. Что делать будем?

― Назначим встречу Иемицу. Припугнем, если надо. А ты пока избавься от тех, кто вас пасет. Леви вернулся? Хорошо. Пусть никуда не уезжает. Все, до связи.

Сквало оторвался от телефона.

― Поедем в одну из квартир?

― Переоденемся и встретимся с Алонсо в каком-нибудь тихом месте.

― Насколько тихом? ― усмехнулся Сквало. ― Чтобы грохнуть без свидетелей?

― Не настолько. Я думаю, он будет так трястись за свою задницу, что приедет с маленькой армией.

― Может, возьмем с собой кого-нибудь?

― Нет, у меня будет другое поручение для них, ― сказал Занзас и полез за телефоном. Теперь была его очередь отдавать приказы.

Ключей не было, дверь пришлось ломать. Квартира в спальном районе пахла затхлостью и мебельным лаком, Сквало сразу распахнул все окна.

Занзас уткнулся в телефон, и Сквало подумал, что пока его не стоит дергать, наверняка не пасьянс раскладывает. Сквало всегда чувствовал, когда подойти к нему, а когда не стоило, но чаще всего все равно приходилось, дела-то были срочные.  
Сквало пошел в душ и переоделся, отыскав в шкафу чистую рубашку и варийские штаны.  
Занзас на это только усмехнулся. Отложил телефон и осмотрел с ног до головы.

― Скучаешь?

― Да блядь, заебался. Хочу миссию.

― Ты же теперь моя правая рука, какая миссия. Вонгола не Вария. Должен сидеть рядом и подавать бумажки на подпись.

― Сам-то в это веришь? ― рассмеялся Сквало.

― Нет, ― Занзас потянул его к себе, подцепив пальцем ремень. ― Ты бы убил меня на второй день. ― Сквало уселся ему на колени. ― Из-за чертовых бумажек.

― Ага, ― согласился Сквало и поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Колено упиралось в подлокотник. И Сквало задрал ногу выше. ― Хотя если ты об этом мечтаешь… Вот будем подписывать тот выстраданный контракт на оружие, так уж и быть, подам.

Занзас засмеялся и сжал его колено, погладил. А потом встал, подхватывая его под задницу, и опустил в кресло на свое место. Навалился сверху, расстегивая рубашку.

― Я только что оделся, где ты был пять минут назад?

― Отдавал указания.

Сквало подцепил на его спине задравшуюся футболку и потянул вверх. Занзас стащил ее и бросил на пол.

Снова принялся расстегивать мелкие пуговицы. Он справился быстро. Наклонился, втянул ноздрями запах и лизнул шею, под ключицей, Занзас оставлял на нем следы, которые не переставали гореть.  
Сквало думал, что, если бы Занзас оставлял на нем следы от своего пламени, они горели бы, наверное, точно так же.  
Он поправил его взъерошенные волосы, пропустил сквозь пальцы перья и потянул его на себя.  
замер, когда Занзас просунул руку под ремень и сжал его член. Расстегнул штаны, давая ему больше свободы для действий, Занзас хмыкнул и начал ему дрочить.  
Сквало выгибался, сползая с неудобного кресла, терся о Занзаса, который навалился на него, и хрипло дышал в шею, и Сквало было так хорошо от его рук, что вся хрень, которая до этого вертелась в его голове, будто замерла и остановилась. Занзас по-прежнему занимал собой все мысли, и Сквало был рад, что это не менялось.  
Он притянул его к себе и поцеловал.  
Его всегда хотелось целовать или хотя бы быть рядом. Сквало все еще не мог поверить, что Занзас наконец-то с ним.

― Ты где-то не со мной, ― сказал Занзас.

Сквало засмеялся. Занзас даже не представлял, насколько он был с ним.  
Сквало обхватил его руку, помогая, и почти сразу же кончил. Занзас потерся о него закрыл глаза. Сквало смотрел в его лицо, пока он кончал, трогал, гладил вдоль позвоночника, цеплялся пальцами за ягодицы. Ему все еще не удавалось как следует его рассмотреть, и он надеялся, что в следующий раз он точно сделает это. Что они наконец-то спокойно потрахаются, и через пять минут им не нужно будет никуда бежать.

― Иди сюда, ― Сквало притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

― Я в мокрых штанах.

― Мои не лучше, ― засмеялся он. ― Пошли, кажется, мне не помешает принять душ еще раз.

***

В кафе было немноголюдно.

― Как думаешь, сколько людей тут его?

― Все? ― ответил Сквало, незаметно осматриваясь по сторонам.

Они сидели на веранде и пили кофе. Алонсо опаздывал.

― Если он хочет показать, кто тут главный, ― это не тот способ. Еще минута ― и мы уйдем.

Сквало кивнул. Не очень-то хотелось торчать здесь весь день, когда дел, которые требовали решения, меньше не становилось.

― Здравствуй, Занзас.

Алонсо сел напротив и сложил перед собой руки в замок.

― Ну привет, восставший из ада. Спрашивать, а не передумал ли ты мутить воду, не буду, так что говори, чего ты добиваешься, и проваливай. Ты все равно это не получишь.

Занзас играл с вилкой на столе, прижимая пальцем зубцы так, что она, раскачиваясь, стучала о стол. Алонсо нервничал.

― У меня и многих моих друзей вопрос о законности твоего места в качестве главы семьи. Мы хотим еще раз взглянуть на завещание.

― Его нет. Не хотел оставлять что-то, что напоминало бы мне о том, каким плохим сыном я был, не явившись на похороны отца.

― Хоть это ты признаешь.

― И что ты теперь сделаешь? И дальше будешь лезть не в свои дела?

― Занзас…

― Мы друг другу ничего не должны. Ты держал меня и Сквало в подвале, собираясь убить, я сжег твой дом. Мы в расчете. Иди на пенсию. Кольцо признало во мне наследника. Все. Конец.

― Тимотео хотел…

― То, что он на самом деле хотел, было написано в завещании и озвучено при свидетелях. Забирай своих людей и больше не попадайся мне на глаза. Может, вы и были друзьями с моим отцом, но меня ты раздражаешь. Не смею больше задерживать.

― Ты рано или поздно пожалеешь, что не захотел меня слушать.

― За десять минут беседы я так и не понял, что ты хотел предложить.

― Откажись.

― Да, и кому достанется Вонгола? ― Занзас повернулся к нему и перебросил руку через спинку стула. ― Очень интересно получить твой вариант развития событий.

― Мы бы нашли достойного человека.

Занзас рассмеялся. Он наслаждался тем, как внутри просыпалась ярость. Это чувство было таким обжигающим, оно грело, заставляло кровь бежать быстрее. Занзас думал, как бы мог с Алонсо расправиться. Ненависть требовала выхода. Еще чуть-чуть, и Занзас не захочет сдерживаться. Он знал, что ничто не действует на него так отрезвляюще, как ненависть, знал, что может сейчас свернуть горы. В этот момент он ничуть не сомневался, что разнес бы тут все, спалил, как мог сделать прежде.  
Он продолжал сидеть и улыбаться старикашке, которому жить осталось явно не очень долго.

― Ты бы нашел кого-то из своих, и Вонгола бы перестала существовать. Вот чего вы все хотите. Со мной Вонгола будет по-настоящему сильной, а те, кто не признают ее власть, будут ссать кровью, пока не сдохнут.

― Я вижу, что с тобой бесполезно говорить, Занзас. ― Алонсо, вздохнув, поднялся с места.

Занзас сжал в кармане пистолет. Если бы старик дал повод ― он бы разрядил в его башку всю обойму.

― По крайней мере ты сейчас ― это ты, а не какой-то тип под иллюзией. Так что мои слова ты слышал лично. Можешь передать всем своим друзьям, ― процедил Занзас. ― Больше никаких посягательств на Вонголу, эта семья принадлежит мне, а я не терплю никакого вмешательства в свои дела.

 

Занзас хмуро ждал, пока Сквало вернется, и вертел на пальце пистолет. Свои он оставил в особняке, этот был обычный, заряженный простыми пулями.  
За все пришлось заплатить свою цену. Занзас мог видеть Сквало, мог разговаривать с ним, но теперь не мог пользоваться пламенем, как раньше.  
Оно было у него, но после того, как он стал носить кольцо, сделанное Али, его пламя изменилось. Оно стало чище, будто перестало быть пламенем ярости и становилось пламенем неба, будто кольцо хотело переделать Занзаса од себя.  
Как Занзас ни старался, он больше не мог стрелять, усиливая свои выстрелы пламенем, оно не слушалось его или слушалось плохо. Он мог попытаться спалить все вокруг, но пламя не причиняло вреда, горело кругом, превращая все в ебанную иллюминацию. Им нельзя было убить.  
Занзас вспоминал, каким мощным было его пламя, когда он только проснулся, оно было настоящим! Сейчас оно было подделкой. Куда ни глянь, как ни поверни, подделки преследовали Занзаса всю жизнь.  
Занзас махнул Сквало, который топтался у барной стойки, разговаривая с официантом.  
Занзас давно для себя решил, что будет молчать о своей проблеме как можно дольше.

― Пообедаем, ― сказал Сквало, когда вернулся. ― Я заказал.

Занзас кивнул. Он огляделся. После того, как Алонсо свалил, ресторан почти опустел. Подозрительная парочка сидела чуть дальше, у окна, еще Занзасу не понравился толстый мужик через два столика от них. Остальные или были простыми посетителями, или хорошими шпионами.  
Сквало бухнулся рядом на стул и закинул ногу на ногу. Занзас подвинулся ближе.

― Ну и что думаешь?

― Поверить до сих пор не могу, что их иллюзионист смог так охрененно инсценировать его смерть.

― Ты совсем ничего не почувствовал?

Занзас покачал головой. Он перебирал в памяти каждую чертову минуту в том доме и не мог понять, когда произошла замена и был ли Алонсо изначально настоящим, или сразу иллюзией. Занзас не обладал чертовой интуицией Вонголы, да она теперь и не нужна ему была. Если он не убил отморозка Алонсо в первый раз, убьет во второй.

― Слишком много людей сегодня, ― сказал Сквало, и Занзас хотел спросить, о чем это он, но поднял голову от тарелки и увидел, как в кафе заходит Иемицу.

― День аудиенций, блядь, какой-то, ― пробормотал он, но Сквало услышал и пнул его под столом ногой. Иемицу уселся напротив. ― От аэропорта за нами следили?

― А ты знал и не сбросил хвост?

― Подумал, проще сразу выяснить, какого черта тебе надо. Говори, что хотел, и проваливай, Иемицу. Я и так зол из-за того, что ты на сутки задержал моего человека без причины.

― Причина была. Он лез на территорию, принадлежащую ЦЕДЕФ. Так что моим делом было выяснить, что варийский офицер там забыл.

― Он хранитель Вонголы. Путаешься, ― усмехнулся Занзас.

Он прекрасно знал, что забыл на территории, прилегающей к объектам ЦЕДЕФ, Леви, но знать остальным это было не обязательно.

― В последнее время неспокойно, что скажешь?

― На том свете будет спокойно, ― ответил Занзас, поглаживая в кармане ствол пистолета. Сегодня ему хотелось исключительно стрелять, а не разговаривать.

― Ты действуешь очень грубо. Я о политике и вообще.

― Никогда не собирался лизать вам задницы, как Тимотео. Вижу, к концу он совсем свихнулся. Хватит следить за мной, ― Занзас посмотрел ему в глаза, и Иемицу не выдержал и отвел взгляд первым. ― Займитесь чем-нибудь действительно полезным.

― Кроме того, ― продолжил Иемицу, ― законность твоего наследства тоже сомнительна. Когда я в последний раз видел Тимотео, он называл другое имя и был уверен в своем выборе.

Занзас сощурился. Сквало молча скривился, наверное, он хотел, чтобы Занзас был спокоен и не велся на это.

― И что за имя?

― Сейчас я не могу…

Сквало заржал.

― Зачем ты притащился сюда, Иемицу, раз не хочешь ставить под удар своего сына?

Иемицу изменился в лице.

― Думаешь, я не знал, что делал старик в последние годы? Я не мог не найти того ублюдка, которого мой дорогой папаша хотел оставить после себя. К счастью, он одумался перед смертью.

― Занзас, он…

― Он рад должен быть, что не лоханулся на старости лет и выбрал меня, а не его. Ты в любом случае опоздал с претендентом, уже была церемония наследования. Никакой битвы колец не будет. Тимотео нет, глава Вонголы я, и у меня нет времени и настроения сотрудничать с вами. Мне не нужно ваше вмешательство и ваша помощь, ― ты хочешь сунуть нос не в свои дела, как ни назови.

Иемицу сжал в руке салфетку.

― Советую тебе остыть и, главное, ничего уже не делать.

― Наши ресурсы…

Сквало вздохнул. Занзас знал, что он терпеть не мог, когда начинали меряться ресурсами.

― У меня был с твоим сыном очень интересный разговор, ― сказал Сквало, и Занзас очень постарался, чтобы его лицо не выдало удивление. Зато у Иемицу это не получилось. Он сжал край стола. ― И если все-таки ты хочешь сделать из него наследника, это будет против его воли. Он не хочет ничего, он боится тебя, боится пламени, не хочет никакой мафии, Иемицу. Что ты за отец, если хочешь затащить его в это насильно?

― Ничего подобного. Мы с ним даже еще не обсуждали… Он должен был подумать, хочет ли поехать в Италию.

― Только в качестве туриста, ― засмеялся Сквало и, достав смартфон, включил ему запись, на которой Савада Цунаеши открещивался от любых связей с мафией и говорил, что не желает иметь ничего общего с пламенем и всем, что с ним связано.  
Занзас удивился, как все было легко. Запись вряд ли была ненастоящей.

― И если ты все еще намерен настаивать на своем, то это видео станет доступно общественности. Согласись, позорно быть боссом и говорить такие вещи.

― Ты все подделал.

― Сам-то в это веришь? Не обманывайся, Иемицу. Вспомни свой последний визит в Японию. Твой сын даже в бейсбольную секцию записался, чтобы видеть тебя как можно меньше. А если тебя не убедило все это, и ты хочешь выкинуть что-нибудь еще, то знай, что за ним теперь присматривают. Это не угроза, не подумай, просто опасно оставлять ребенка одного в той заднице мира. ― Сквало закинул ногу на ногу и положил на них руки. ― Мы хотим нейтралитета. Ни меня, ни Занзаса можете не любить, но мешать нам я не позволю.

― Занзас, ты же понимаешь, что я не оставлю это просто так.

― Нейтралитет. И мы расходимся в разные стороны и стараемся не пересекаться. И ты, конечно, больше не внешний советник. Советники мне не нужны. Их у меня и так хоть жопой ешь.

― Что будет с Варией?

― Вария продолжит свое существование.

― Пытаешься усидеть на двух стульях?

― Завидуешь, у тебя-то не вышло.

― С тобой невозможно разговаривать. ― Занзас смеялся. Иемицу был на грани. Было бы интересно, на что он способен, но громить ресторан не хотелось. Рибай был тут на удивление приличным. ― Все. Я жду, что ты отзовешь своих людей сейчас же.

― Это были люди Алонсо.

― Не бреши. Половина была твоих.

***

Вечером разговор первым начал Занзас, почти сразу, как они ввалились к нему в кабинет. Развязал шейный платок, бросил на стул и сам рухнул сверху. Зажмурился, наблюдая, как Сквало бегло просматривал новости за день, а потом стопку бумажек, которые появились на столе Занзаса в их отсутствие, раскидывая на ходу в три стопки поменьше ― срочное, терпит пару дней и можно забить, пока кто-нибудь не вспомнит.  
Одна из стопок у Сквало всегда получалась выше, чем остальные. У Занзаса одной из трех могло и не быть. Если ему в висок не упиралось дуло пистолета, дела всегда могли подождать.

― И что ты думаешь? Насчет всего, ― Занзас махнул рукой и, вытянув ноги, закинул одну на другую. Сквало оторвался от бумажек и посмотрел на него.

― Он не угомонится. Может, на какое-то время… А потом мы снова напомним ему о том видео.

― Откуда ты его взял? Так подделать нельзя.

― Был у Савады, ― ответил Сквало. Присел на край стола и скрестил руки.  
После разговора с Мукуро Сквало хотелось сделать две вещи ― придушить Такеши и все-таки поближе посмотреть на этого Цунаеши. И он нехотя понимал, что важнее в тот момент второе.  
В гости было идти поздно, но он рискнул.  
Савада и правда знал обо всем. И о том, кто такой Тимотео, и о пламени, и о Вонголе. Только боялся всего и иметь ничего общего не хотел. Так что, когда Сквало пообещал, что отец больше не будет заводить об этом речь, Савада был согласен на все.

― Такеши был прав в одном. Савада совершенно не амбициозный. Но я ему вcе равно сверну шею, потому что он мне врал.

Занзас рассмеялся.  
Сквало смотрел на него. Он вдруг осознал, что давно не видел Занзаса таким, искренне чему-то радующимся. Сквало чувствовал, что Занзасу стало легче после сегодняшнего дня, напряжение исчезало. Сквало был бы рад, если бы Занзас хотя бы иногда превращался в Занзаса, того, из прошлого, еще не обозленного и не побитого жизнью мальчишку. Сейчас он видел его перед собой. И чувства Сквало наполняли такие же, как тогда. раньше.  
Хотелось подойти и крепко обнять его, просто потому что он был, что они встретились когда-то, что Сквало дождался, что они все преодолели.

― Своих не сдает. Хорошее качество, да?

Да, и Сквало чувствовал злость и гордость одновременно.

― Так ты не против, если он приедет? ― спросил он. Сам-то для себя все уже решил, но одобрение Занзаса ему было нужно. Чтобы не ходил потом недовольный и не стрелял сердитыми взглядами.

― Да черт с вами. Если он и правда показался тебе небезнадежным, я не против. Я тебе доверяю.

― А…

― Делай, что считаешь нужным.

Сквало закусил губу, чтобы не разулыбаться, как идиот.

***

В доме Каваллоне было шумно и грязно. Сквало никогда не видел такого бардака.  
Занзас пихнул его с спину, и ему пришлось переступить порог. Под ногами хрустнули сломанные половицы паркета. Сквало пнул мусор в сторону, расчищая себе дорогу.

― Привет, Сквало. Я тебя… вас не ждал так рано.

Дино встретил их помятый и взъерошенный. Будто его всю ночь пинали, а он получал от этого удовольствие.

― Что у тебя случилось, Каваллоне? Ты ушел в загул и разгромил собственный дом? Знал бы Реборн, близко бы к оружию не подпустил.  
Сквало продолжал оглядываться. Коллекция ваз династии Мин, которой некогда гордился Каваллоне-старший, валялась осколками на полу у камина.

― У меня новый питомец.

― Слон, ― сказал Занзас, осматриваясь кругом.

Дино улыбнулся.

― Реборн подарил мне его, ― Дино, оглядевшись, что-то взял с кофейного столика и протянул руку, чтобы они получше рассмотрели. Он держал черепаху.

― Каваллоне, ты делаешь из нас идиотов?

― Если ее намочить, она становится огромной и очень сердитой, ― улыбнулся Дино. ― Когда я вчера хотел ее помыть, то еще об этом не знал.  
Сквало засмеялся. Это было так похоже на Дино.

― Так что, твое обучение закончено? Слышал, Реборн дарит свои подарки только в конце.

― Да, но он еще какое-то время будет присматривать за мной. Пойдемте, Энцо разгромил не весь дом, ― Дино махнул в сторону лестницы. ― Мой кабинет в порядке.

― Голова бы твоя, главное, была в порядке, ― пробормотал Занзас, когда поднимался по ступенькам следом за Сквало.

― Наконец-то вы приехали в гости ко мне вместе, ― сказал Дино. Горничная принесла им кофе. ― У меня как раз есть для вас новости от семьи Конте. После всего, что было, думаю, вам все-таки удастся договориться, ваше предложение им все еще интересно. В основном, из-за объемов.

― Пусть найдет еще кого-то, кто согласится покупать у него столько, ― угрюмо произнес Занзас. ― Мы тоже рискуем не сбыть весь товар и потерять деньги.

― Конте ― главные поставщики в последнее время. Всех мелких они или убрали, или те сами вышли из игры. Вы будете контролировать трафик и расстановку сил в Альянсе. Я бы тоже так сделал.

― Что ты там собираешься делать, никчемный Дино? ― на пороге комнаты появился Ребон.

― Привет! Я думал, ты будешь в своей командировке еще неделю.

― Мне позвонил Сквало и попросил приехать, ― ответил Реборн. Сквало удивился. Приехать Реборна он точно не просил, но Реборн оказался тут весьма кстати.

Реборн прошел в комнату, запрыгнул на стол и уселся на край. Пистолет и шляпу положил рядом с собой. ― Не мог отказать. Тем более, в последнее время каких только слухов о вас, парни, ни ходит.

― Да ну, ― Сквало заинтересованно повернулся к Реборну. ― И каких же?

― Что вы явно не спешите договариваться с теми, кто чем-то не очень доволен.

― У них было достаточно времени заявить о своей лояльности. Сейчас я не хочу больше терпеть интриг за своей спиной.

― Учись у Занзаса, Дино, ― сказал Реборн. Сквало понять не мог, доволен он или говорит с иронией. Да, в общем-то, плевать. Сквало хотел обсудить с Реборном еще раз его давний разговор с Тимотео о Саваде, только не при Дино. То, что Реборн оказался здесь сегодня, было и для него самого неожиданностью. Сквало лишь упомянул, что они поедут к Дино, и Реборн оказался тут как тут. Значит, Реборну самому было интересно, и он искал в сложившейся ситуации свою выгоду.

― Ты не хочешь проверить, начали ли внизу наводить порядок? ― спросил Реборн у Дино. Тот пожал плечами, но спорить не стал, пошел в гостиную.

― Я бы послал тебя нахер с таким предложением, ― сказал Занзас, когда дверь за Дино закрылась.

― И был бы прав. Вот поэтому я все еще приглядываю за ним.

― Что будешь делать после того, как освободишься?

Реборн посерьезнел.

― Если ты о том, насколько я буду мешать вам, то не знаю. Пока вы не вписываетесь в мои планы. Я хочу вернуть себе нормальное тело. Или хотя бы возможность расти. ― Реборн повернулся к Занзасу.

― Вария должна быть сильной. Не сейчас, сейчас все бурлит вокруг вас, недостойные не смогут протянуть с тобой долго, Занзас. Потом. Когда наберете, я могу помочь вам с тренировками. Мой опыт в обучении малолетних идиотов можно считать очень богатым.

― С чего ты взял, что они малолетние?

Реборн вздохнул, будто собирался объяснить самую простую на свете вещь.

― А разве не так? Кого ты пригласил в Италию? Я знаю все, что меня интересует, Сквало. Тем мальчишкам по пятнадцать лет. Вы сделаете из них достойных офицеров, я верю. Вонгола ― теперь ваше лицо, но устранять неприятности лучше с помощью Варии.

― Без тебя знаем. Лишний раз сам не буду марать руки.

― И отоприте наконец того идиота, который чуть не взорвал ваш дом. У него пламя Урагана, он вам пригодится, ты же поэтому все еще не отпустил его, Сквало?

― Он хотел убить Занзаса.

― Не думаю, что хочет теперь, ― сказал Реборн.

― Хорошо. Оставим это. Я хочу знать, не…

― Не буду ли я когда-нибудь против вас, выведя на арену третью силу?

― Тебе что-то обещал Тимотео за Саваду Цунаеши?

― Нет, ― ответил Реборн, и в его голосе не слышалось удивления, что они все знали. ― За последнюю неделю вы сделали все, чтобы многие поняли: идти той дорогой, которую наметил для всех Тимотео ― опасно. Я не боюсь вас, я просто отойду от дел на время, пока моя главная проблема не разрешится. А потом…

― Потом мы ничего не позволим тебе изменить, ― сказал Сквало. ― Если тебе нужны отступные, которые гарантируют нам твое невмешательство…  
― Сквало, расслабься, ― сказал Реборн и натянул на голову шляпу. Леон на ней пошевелился, сонно моргнув, и свернулся в оранжевую ленту. Реборн засунул маленький пистолет за пояс на спине. ― Я не хочу вмешиваться в ваши дела. Если передумаю ― вы первыми об этом узнаете. Все равно, Тимотео больше нет. Того, что он обещал мне за помощь, тоже больше нет. Я не заинтересован.

Реборн спрыгнул со стола.

― Бестолковый Дино, ― он открыл дверь и сказал это как можно громче, ― отдыхай еще неделю, пока я не вернусь.

Сквало и Занзас вышли за ним и спустились на первый этаж.  
Слуги уже вычистили комнату от осколков стекла и грязи, теперь оставалось сделать ремонт.

― Хорошо, ― Дино сидел посреди развороченной гостиной. За его спиной топтался Ромарио. Увидев гостей, он оживился. ― Останетесь на обед?

Занзас, который шел за Сквало следом, положил ладонь ему на спину, между лопатками. Нажал кончиками пальцев сильнее, и Сквало едва удержался, чтобы не податься назад, навстречу его руке. Это определенно был знак от Занзаса, и Сквало кивнул.

― Останемся.

***

День едва перевалил за полдень, но в комнате не было ни одного окна, поэтому Сквало казалось, что сейчас уже поздний вечер.  
Они ходили между деревянными ящиками. Место было похоже на склеп, а не склад оружия. Для склепа ему не хватало изящества, а для склада ― техничности. Сквало много бы чего изменил тут. Начиная от условий хранения, добавив больше вентиляции, заканчивая более надежной системой защиты.  
Марчелло Конте открывал ящик за ящиком. Деревянные крышки падали с грохотом на бетонный пол.  
Занзас придирчиво рассматривал содержимое.  
Он был доволен.

― Ты же понимаешь, что, после того, как мы с тобой подпишем все бумаги, ты будешь продавать его в Италии только мне?

― Как только ты докажешь, что мои доходы не упадут. Я дам тебе на это два месяца, убытков за более долгий срок я не потерплю.

― Я удвою твою прибыль за два месяца, у меня уже налажены каналы поставок, не хватало только последнего звена ― тебя.

Занзас достал пистолет из ящика, отряхнул от стружек и прицелился.

― Обычная модель. За исключением того, что выстрелы усиливаются пламенем владельца. Не только Неба, оружие подходит к каждому виду пламени.

Занзас, не глядя, выстрелил в потолок, и сверху посыпалась мелкая каменная крошка. Занзас снова с едва скрываемым раздражением ощутил, что пламя его не такое, как раньше. И Занзас не мог понять, в чем дело, но ему уже давно хотелось снять кольцо, которое дал Али, но без него он бы не смог нормально жить. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что именно кольцо было причиной происходящих с ним изменений.

Сквало отошел вправо, отряхивая мусор с куртки. Он вернулся только несколько часов назад, убирал одного из последних дилеров оружия, который не захотел принять их условия. И сразу на встречу, пропустить ее он не мог.

― Выбором обычного оружия я доволен. Показывай, что еще есть. Кольца, коробочки?

― Занзас, ты же понимаешь, что это совершенно другой… ― Занзас направил на него пистолет, который так и не положил назад. ― Другой зал. ― Кажется, Марчелло уже смирился с убытками. Сквало видел, что он до конца Занзасу не доверял. Но, поскольку на последней встрече Альянса Занзас заткнул всех и сказал, что продавать всем оружие теперь будет он, Сквало сомневался, что убытки будут.  
Оружие для пламени пользовалось бешеным спросом, хотя Сквало по-прежнему считал, что лучше мечей еще никто ничего не придумал.

Второй зал был меньше и светлее.  
― Образцы лучше не трогать. Есть такие, которые подходят только для определенного типа пламени, вот как этот малыш, например, ― Марчелло ткнул пальцем в ящик, где лежал глок, ― и снабжены системой защиты, если их возьмет кто-то с другим видом пламени. Есть те, которые просто не будут работать.

― Ну-ка, попробуй ты. ― Занзас кивнул Сквало на витрину с коробочками. ― Сквало взял коробочку бирюзового цвета и приложил кольцо дождя.

― Активация возможна и без кольца. Главное, на нее должно попасть пламя.

― Ты не думаешь, что это хреновая идея? ― спросил Сквало у Марчелло. ― Если я буду сражаться с другим обладателем пламени дождя, он может активировать мою коробочку?

― Она автоматически настраивается на пламя того, кто впервые ее откроет.

― Все равно чушь, ― сказал Сквало, когда увидел, как расползается из коробочки синеватый туман. ― Если мне не нужно ее использовать, а она активируется? И что это за херня? ― Сквало рассматривал туман, расстилавшийся вокруг их ног. Он повертел в руке коробочку. Ее грани будто расползлись в стороны и держались на силе притяжения.

― Она усиливает атаки, животного тут нет.

Сквало подбросил коробочку и поймал.

― Допустим. Как мне засунуть туман обратно? Только не говори, что снова прикоснуться пламенем.

― Сжать в руке.

Сквало сжал и почувствовал, как стороны мягко соединились, туман в тот же миг исчез.

Сквало кинул ее Марчелло.

― В целом, это дерьмо. Доработаешь ― будет неплохо. Мне не нравится способ активации: слишком много риска, ― сказал Сквало, повернувшись к Занзасу. Тот согласно кивнул.

― Показывай, что есть еще.

Марчелло развернулся и пошел в другую сторону комнаты.

― Комплект колец для хранителей.

― Снова мусор, ― сказал Сквало, даже не дослушав, зачем они нужны. ― Покажи то, что стоит внимания, или я подумаю, что твои мастера полные идиоты.

― Кольца, которыми можно открыть любую коробочку.

Интересно.

― Не без ущерба для коробочки, конечно, ― сказал Занзас, не спрашивая.

― Да, после этого она уже будет неисправна. Но есть такие ситуации, когда своего оружия нет, а чужим не воспользоваться. Тогда такое кольцо пригодится.

Сквало пожал плечами.

― Использовать чужую коробочку, не зная, что там… животное будет слушаться? Что, если открыть ее, а оно нападет, вместо того, чтобы защищать?

― Нет, животное будет откликаться на команды, но, конечно, не так, как свое. Это все равно…

― Спасет жизнь? Стоит ли таскать лишнюю побрякушку ради гипотетической ситуации. Это не война, где подбираешь чужое оружие, чтобы драться дальше... Что еще есть? ― Сквало осматривал комнату, прикидывая, что может стоить внимания.  
Они рассмотрели все, что показывал им Марчелло. Сквало или уже видел подобное, или считал все ненужным мусором. Занзас вообще не прикасался ни к чему, и такое отсутствие интереса говорило лучше всяких слов.

― Меня совсем не впечатлил показ, ― прямо сказал Сквало.

― Контракт на обычное оружие мы подпишем, ― продолжил Занзас. Марчелло согласно кивнул.― Насчет остального сообщим через пару дней, ― Занзас посмотрел на него так, что не оставалось сомнений: этот бизнес с ним даже не начнется.

― Хорошо, тогда пойдемте в дом, там все необходимые бумаги.

Все заняло не так много времени. Текст договора уже давно согласовывался между юристами Вонголы и поставщика, но сейчас все было уже готово.

― Занзас, я все-таки надеюсь, что второй договор мы тоже подпишем.

― Сначала удиви меня, а потом поговорим. То, что ты показывал, ― детские игрушки. Даю тебе месяц, потом мое предложение можно считать автоматически аннулированным.  
Марчелло кивнул. Сквало подумал, что вряд ли за месяц его люди сделают что-то стоящее. Максимум ― исправят способ активации у коробочек. Остальное было безнадежным.

 

― У меня идея, ― сказал Сквало, когда они сели в машину. База Конте осталась позади. Они выехали на дорогу. ― Почему нам самим не заняться кольцами и коробочками? Будем сразу все контролировать, чтобы нам не наделали такой хрени, как Марчелло.

― Сам думаю о том же, но ты хоть представляешь, сколько это работы?  
Занзас сидел на заднем сидении и, скучая, перебирал образцы оружия, которые они свалили в большую сумку.

― Ага, ― облизнулся Сквало и встретился взглядом с Занзасом в зеркале заднего вида. ― Нам будут нужны специалисты. Действительно специалисты, а не такие недоумки, которые работают на Марчелло. Не верю, что его семья ― одна их ведущих в исследованиях.

― После того, что мы видели, ― это полная брехня.

Сквало слышал, как Занзас выбил обойму пистолета и высыпал в ладонь патроны.

― Калибр крупноват, ― пробурчал под нос он и взял другой.

― Нам нужны будут люди, ― продолжил Сквало. ― А мы еще даже офицерский состав Варии до конца не укомплектовали. Потом ― оборудование. Черт знает, что там нужно для исследований и производства. Подходяще место, ― размышлял он вслух, загибая на руке пальцы. ― Но это самое легкое, пожалуй.

― Нам бы старика в команду, ― сказал Занзас. ― Но он гордый хрен, не поедет.

― Самим кататься придется в пустыню, ― согласился Сквало. ― Познакомлю его с пацаном, когда приедет.

― Смотри, чтобы от радости не помер, ― фыркнул Занзас. ― Кстати, когда приедет-то?

― На следующей неделе. И иллюзионист с ним.

― Хорошо. Остальных надо искать. Я про офицеров и ученых. Кажется, я знаю, кому это поручу. Ты же вроде давно хотел от меня отдохнуть?  
Рука Занзаса скользнула со спинки сидения на плечо Сквало. Тот наклонил голову и на мгновение прижался к ней щекой.  
А потом Сквало усмехнулся, будто ничего не произошло.

― Как скажешь.

Ему нравилась эта идея. Начать что-то грандиозное, нужное, и Сквало знал, что или сдохнет, или добьется успеха. Занзас тоже это знал.

― Я буду к тебе присоединяться. Иногда.

― Тогда через две недели я еду с пацаном в Африку. А перед этим посещу Талбота еще раз, все эти старые хрычи знают друг друга, пусть сдаст мне еще кого-нибудь из своей компашки. Конечно, они не согласятся приехать, но у них должны быть ученики. Надеюсь, они более тщеславны, чем их учителя. Времена сейчас такие.

― Пацана будешь воспитывать так, чтобы был нормальным, ― сказал Занзас. Сквало рассмеялся.

― Ты как ребенка усыновляешь.

Занзас тоже заржал.

― Буду приходить и отсыпать отеческих подзатыльников, чтобы не расслаблялся.

― Ему и моих хватит. Кто-то из родителей должен быть добрым…  
― …полицейским? Считай, что ему не повезло, ― сквозь смех сказал Занзас и закашлялся. ― Блядь.

Сквало обернулся и тут же затормозил, съехав на обочину.

Занзас вытирал кровь, размазывая ее тыльной стороной ладоней по лицу. Не помогало. Сквало выскочил из машины и перебрался к нему. Стащил побелевшее кольцо с пальца, ― Занзас сразу потерял сознание, ― но кровь носом идти не перестала. Сквало приложил свой платок, пытаясь ее остановить. Пламя дождя только замедлило кровотечение. Сквало смотрел на перепачканную рубашку Занзаса, на его губы, в трещинках которых была потемневшая кровь, и понимал, что ему снова становится страшно.  
Они совершенно забыли о кольце, хотя Сквало мог поклясться, что Занзас снимал его совсем недавно. Неужели что-то снова пошло не так?  
Сквало заметался в поисках хоть чего-то, чем можно было вытереть кровь, платок пропитался почти сразу.

В спинке кресла нашлись салфетки. Мадонна. Это было даже хуже, чем в первый раз. Закинуть голову Занзаса Сквало не решился, он бы мог захлебнуться. Сквало держал его под голову и не знал, сколько времени прошло так, в панике и неопределенности.  
Когда кровь перестала идти, Сквало снял куртку и, скомкав ее, сунул Занзасу под голову, уложив его на заднее сидение.  
Приступ кончился. Сквало не представлял, чем это будет грозить, проснется ли Занзас, или они опять вернутся далеко-далеко назад. Он не хотел переживать то, что они оставили позади, снова, но если нужно будет бороться ― что ж, так тому и быть. С Занзасом вряд ли когда-нибудь будет легко. Да и вина частично была Сквало, что он не досмотрел за кольцом.  
Сквало снова непроизвольно уставился на кровь на рубашке. Будто в Занзаса стреляли. Изрешетили всего.

Сквало вышел на обочину потянулся.  
Мимо пронеслась машина, разгоняя туман ярким светом фар.  
Следом еще одна. Кажется, они сбавили скорость, проезжая мимо Сквало, ничего странного, водительское любопытство. Да и предчувствия плохого не было, Сквало бы сразу понял, если что-то не так.  
В машине звонил телефон. Луссурия. Сквало ставил на каждого разные рингтоны, чтобы сразу знать, с кем будет говорить. Луссурия звонил часто за последние дни, докладывал, кого еще из старой гвардии удалось убрать по приказу Занзаса. Хорошо. Сквало ни секунды не сомневался, что ребята сработают чисто. И сейчас, наверное, Луссурия звонил по этому поводу.  
Вдалеке снова загорелись огни фар, Сквало сел в машину, нужно было ехать дальше.

От полей по обе стороны поднималась белесая дымка и наползала на дорогу, скрадывая ее обочины и повороты.  
Сквало казалось, что он въезжает в белый туман, вязнет и больше не может двигаться вперед. Что-то происходило с ним, будто внутри оборвались какие-то нити. Будто все его спокойствие, которое заставляло держаться в железных рамках и не раскисать, опало вниз и потонуло в мутной бурной воде.  
Сквало не мог сконцентрироваться на дороге. За ним тащился какой-то идиот, слепя фарами в зеркало заднего вида.  
Сквало до сих пор не мог поверить, что еще десять минут они с Занзасом говорили, строили планы, а теперь… он не знал, что будет.

Впереди темнел мост. За ним, через несколько сотен метров, начинались виноградники, земля одного из знакомых Тимотео.  
Сквало отвлекся на телефон, Луссурия снова названивал, но говорить с ним не хотелось. Что бы Сквало ему сказал ― что у них все хорошо, но с Занзасом снова, кажется, пизда? Впереди зажглись фары, ослепили. Кто-то пронесся по встречке. Мудила, который тащился за Сквало, вдруг оказался рядом, подрезая. Сквало вывернул руль, уходя от столкновения, через десяток метров начинался мост, там было бы проблематично совершать какие-то маневры и не оказаться внизу, в овраге.  
Сквало почувствовал толчок, машину мотнуло в сторону, завизжали тормоза, раздался выстрел. По заднему стеклу расползлись трещины. Теперь смотреть, что происходит сзади, было невозможно. Целились в самого Сквало. Он порадовался, что Занзас лежит на сидении: так меньше шансов, что его зацепит.

Вот почему названивал Луссурия. Придурки, наверное, дали сегодняшнему заказу уйти.  
Сквало, не отвлекаясь от дороги, потянулся назад и нашарил пистолет за спинкой сидения. Опустил стекло и, резко развернувшись навстречу машине, высунулся из окна и стал стрелять по колесам.  
Машину закрутило, водитель пытался выровнять ее, но не успел, врезавшись в заграждение.  
Сквало остановился напротив и открыл огонь, пока противники не пришли в себя.  
Он чувствовал, как в дверь с его стороны вонзаются пули. Еще немного, и его достанут. Как же, блядь, ему не хватало Занзаса и его пламени.

Стрельба была бесполезной, Сквало понимал, что отстреливаться можно до вечера, у него целый арсенал лежал на заднем сидении.  
Люди, преследовавшие его, выходить из машины не спешили. План был, но Сквало могли успеть задеть до того, как он приведет его в действие.  
Сквало схватил меч с сидения и выскочил из машины. Замахнулся, концентрируясь и направляя волну пламени вперед. Машину вжало в заграждение. Не получилось. По Сквало снова открыли огонь. Кажется, его зацепили, он был так сосредоточен, что совсем не чувствовал боли. Сквало сжал зубы и еще раз атаковал. Опоры затрещали, и после третьей атаки машина полетела вниз, оставляя после себя черный след от шин на асфальте и дыру в ограждении.  
Сквало подбежал к краю и посмотрел вниз ― в покореженной машине никто не мог выжить.

Срывался моросящий дождь. Налипал на стекло мелкой мутной пленкой. Пахло порохом, Сквало тошнило от этого запаха. Рука все еще немела и дрожала от отдачи. Сквало спешил убраться от этого места подальше. Наконец ответил на телефон, и, не дослушав, сказал Луссурии, что все уже улажено, бросил трубку на сидение и снова остановился.

Он не чувствовал обычного подъема, как всегда после опасных стычек, сейчас было по-другому. Страх все еще не хотел уходить. Сквало было бы плевать, если бы он нарвался на тех парней один, но с ним ехал Занзас, и это все меняло. Сквало боялся в первую очередь того, что, если с Занзасом еще что-нибудь случится, он не успеет помочь, и все станет совсем плохо.  
Сквало и так шел против судьбы и каждый раз, когда Занзас начинал тонуть, вытаскивал его на поверхность. Так не могло продолжаться вечно, у Сквало бы не получилось быть рядом все время. Вот отчего было по-настоящему страшно ― однажды упустить Занзаса.

Сквало вспоминал прошедшие три месяца. Если бы у него спросили, хочет ли он пережить их снова или вернуть прежнюю жизнь, он бы без сомнения выбрал первый вариант. Сквало был борцом. Они с Занзасом были.

Сквало понял, что вцепился в руль до побелевших костяшек пальцев. Отпустил его и вышел на улицу. Обошел потрепанную машину кругом и прислонился к теплому капоту, над которым воздух едва заметно дрожал. На нем мелкие капли собирались в дорожки и стекали вниз. Сквало облокотился на него, а потом лег и уставился в небо. Перед глазами было серо. Сквало никак не мог прийти в себя, пламя не помогало успокоиться, а наоборот, казалось, решило свести его с ума. Он бы хотел унять дрожь в теле и руках, но не мог справиться с собой. Мысль, предательская, тяжелая, что Занзас больше не проснется, была как ядовитый укус. И Сквало понимал, что должен собраться и гнать дальше, чтобы выяснить, все ли с Занзасом в порядке, но сил больше не было. Он чувствовал себя мухой, застрявшей в киселе, и никто и ничто не могло сдвинуть его с места. Сквало закрыл слезящиеся глаза, полнейшая беспомощность, которую он никогда раньше не ощущал, давила на него своим грузом, как бетонная плита. Он не знал, что будет дальше.  
Если через пару часов, когда он наденет Занзасу кольцо, тот не очнется, Сквало сделает то, что уже пытался сделать Занзас. Никто их не осудит, никто не имел права их осуждать.

Сквало не знал, сколько времени было упущено по его вине. Ему показалось, что хлопнула дверца машины. Глупо было на это надеяться. Сквало открыл глаза и увидел над собой Занзаса. Чего только ни померещится.

― Долго будешь валяться? — спросил он, и Сквало понял, что Занзас вполне реальный.  
Занзас еще немного постоял, а потом сел рядом. Сквало поднялся, все еще не верилось, что это в самом деле он.  
Сквало придвинулся ближе и прижался плечом к его плечу.

Занзас сунул руку в карман и швырнул что-то мелкое в прибитую дождем пыльную землю. Тускло блеснуло побелевшее кольцо.  
Оно больше не было ему нужно. Занзас проснулся сам.

― Все, ― сказал он и накрыл руку Сквало своей. И Сквало был согласен ― и правда все. Они оба были живые, одни на пустынной дороге, залитые кровью и моросящим дождем. ― И мое пламя наконец-то стало нормальным. Занзас вытянул вперед другую руку. На кольце вспыхнуло пламя, и Сквало понял, что было с Занзасом не так в последнее время. ― Я чувствую себя совсем по-другому, будто наконец-то освободился. Это все херня, когда Колыбель исчезла. Это не была свобода, свобода ― это сейчас. Во всем виновато проклятое кольцо. Я в нем не нуждался.

― Никто бы не поверил, что ты наследник, если бы у тебя не было кольца, ― сказал Сквало.

― Знаю, ― согласился Занзас. ― Оно того стоило. Несмотря ни на что.

Сквало взял Занзаса за руку, переплетая с ним пальцы. Их ладони были теплые и мокрые.  
Дымка вокруг рассеивалась, воздух становился прозрачным.


End file.
